Avenging Angel
by MoonShadowAMR
Summary: Hell, heaven, both places have gods of some sort, why shouldn't there also be angels? Under revision.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone. So, I'm saying this again, as the story is under revision at the moment. This is my first try at this pairing, and I believe I did my best. I wanted to hold back the reposting, but I thought it wouldn't do any harm to post the chapters as my Beta corrects them. There won't be any major changes, just the grammatical errors, and maybe a word here or there.

So…many thanks to my wonderful Beta, MrsFredWeasley21xx, for agreeing to correct my mistakes.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to the wonderful J.K.Rolling, and the names of the Demons can easily be found on Google.

**Chapter****1****: ****Halloween****discovery**

It was a joyful evening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on October 31st. Halloween decorations were all over the castle, Jack'O' lanterns were lighting the corridors and the Great Hall. The house tables were full with food and different desserts, fireworks were ignited in the middle of the Hall and no one had any objection.

Yes, the war was looming over them, but the children were entitled to a bit of fun. Laughter, jokes, even games were played between them. Even the staff members were enjoying themselves…well, all but one. No one knew why, but every Halloween, Severus Snape was sat in his seat, sulking. His piercing and disapproving eyes swept over the room, eyeing each table, stopping on the Gryffindors. Well, mostly three of them…or just one.

The trio was seated as usual together, laughing at something Weasley had said. It seemed that even young Potter was oblivious to what the date meant…what it meant to Severus mostly.

He had taught the trio for five years, and he couldn't for the life of him understand how their friendship had come to be. Weasley was an utter idiot, compared maybe only to Longbottom. Potter was average, good at charms, DADA and Quidditch. And then there was Granger. Hermione Granger had potential. Even the evil greasy dungeon bat had to admit it. Yes she was a bookworm, but the books could offer only so much. She was brilliant in potions, accurate in transfiguration, tough in DADA…well, good in anything she was determined enough to do. She was a difficult person to describe. She had shown Gryffindor courage and Hufflepuff loyalty when following Potter, Ravenclaw wit when dealing with problems and riddles, and Slytherin cunning when dealing with a certain pink toad. Indeed…she was a puzzle, and a difficult one at that.

And Severus Snape did love puzzles.

He had always wondered what was in that brilliant head of hers, that she had an organized mind should have been an understatement. The girl not only kept track of her studies, but also half of the Gryffindors as well as a few Hufflepuff's, and she was still at the top of the school.

In many points of view…she was much like him. Well…except the helpful part. He was a Slytherin after all.

Severus's eyes returned towards the rest of the Hall. He always hated this kind of celebrations, not only Halloween, but every damned celebration. He just couldn't wait patiently enough for them to end.

It was an hour later that he found himself bored out of his mind, and more than ready to end the evening, when he caught with the corner of his eye, an owl sweeping through the window and towards the Gryffindor table.

Curiosity got the better of him and he settled back in his chair. That was his biggest problem. Although, he knew he had no chance of reading the said letter, often enough, he could understand what was it about only by the person's facial expression. Legillimency was forbidden upon students, so he had to settle with that.

Severus had expected some kind of love letter, or maybe a letter from her parents, but what he saw on the girl's face startled him.

Pure horror, fear, anger and desire to kill.

Severus sat there, watching her. Although she had been laughing with her friends, they seemed oblivious to the quickly changing mood of the young know-it-all.

Still with his eyes on the girl, he almost jumped out of his seat when lightning struck the sky, followed by the sound of thunder. He frowned. Today had been as clear as a summer day, and abnormally warm. A storm wasn't that strange, but the lack of clouds was.

His eyes returned to the girl, only to see her walking towards the entrance hall. Severus silently got up and followed. Sticking to the shadows, he saw the girl walk towards the heavy oak doors and slip outside. This was his chance. There were only a few minutes to curfew, and she was heading outside…clearly an opportunity to interrogate her…and dock some points. Joy.

Somehow, he thought, the ceiling in the Great Hall, for once, wasn't showing what the sky really looked like. When he slipped through the doors to follow the girl, he found himself unable to continue. It was like the muggle 4th of July celebration. There were no clouds, no rain, but the skies were tearing apart. Lightning after lightning seared the dark abyss lighting the grounds as bright as the sun.

This was not normal. Not normal at all, and very dangerous.

Severus swore loudly and quickly followed the foolish Gryffindor that was heading towards the Quidditch Pitch, apparently ignoring her surroundings.

Severus was running, but the chit had a good way ahead of him. At one moment, he stopped abruptly when he saw her robes discarded a few feet in front of him. Remembering her reaction to the letter she had received, Severus had only one thought in his head. Suicide.

Would she be that foolish? Whatever the letter contained, it had upset her greatly. But she was too smart, too calculated, too brilliant to do that. Right?

Pulling out his wand, he entered the pitch determined to curse the girl if she was doing something stupid. What he did stumble upon, was nowhere near to what he expected.

Hermione Granger was standing in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch, in her school uniform, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, hands gathered in fists at her side, head lowered, looking down.

He was about to shout at her to come back to the castle, when she threw her hands towards the sky, palms up, as if to catch something, her mouth moving with a chant he didn't recognize. What she was saying, he couldn't understand. He knew his fair share of languages, but the one she was speaking was foreign to him.

He was startled out of his observation when a lightning bolt shot straight towards her. Horror filled his heart for the first time in many years. He was her professor, sworn to protect her as a student, and he was there watching, unable to move. Any movement would have been in vain anyway, at the speed it was moving. Amazement quickly took the place of horror when the energy bolt gathered in a ball between her hands.

He could still see her lips moving, and her eyes starting to glow a golden light. Severus was unable to look away from the witch. He didn't know what she was doing, but he looked in awe as the energy ball started floating upwards and stretching. Just like a force field, it started stretching until Hogwarts' grounds were completely covered.

It was obvious that it was some kind of protection. But the key question was…what for? What did she fear?

He wanted to step towards her when he thought she was finished, but stopped once again when her hands shot towards the direction of the Black Lake. The dark liquid floated towards her, forming yet another ball, this time enveloping her. Minutes later, he saw the ball disintegrating and coating the ground. Again, covering every inch of Hogwarts property.

Her magic was extremely advanced for a sixth-year, he had to give her that. If he was correct, she was controlling the elements, and Elemental Magic was difficult even for the great Albus Dumbledore.

Moments later, he saw her drop to one knee. He wanted to move towards her, but thought better of it and waited. This was extremely ancient and powerful magic, and he needed to see what she was capable of.

The earth started shaking, making it difficult to stand without leaning for support. Lifting his eyes towards her, he saw her in the same position, still chanting. When the shaking stopped, he saw the earth starting to rise, forming a column underneath her feet, lifting her to the sky.

Looking up, Severus saw her standing up, arms crossed over her chest, left fist to the right shoulder and right fist to the left shoulder. Red glowing light engulfed her and in moments a pair of magnificent black wings stretched and lifted towards the sky. Her appearance started to get blurry and fell off of her like droplets of water, revealing pale skin, raven waist-length, straight hair and red glowing eyes.

Her wings flapped once and she was hovering in the air. Her hands started moving sideways, and a powerful wind started gathering around her, moments later to spread as the lightning bolt had.

Finally, she descended on the earth column and it started lowering itself back to the ground. When she was finally down, with a few mumbled words, she was looking as she was before, and she collapsed.

Severus was looking at her wide-eyed.

If he was correct in his assumptions, and he could bet his life he was, there was only one thing that could explain what he had just seen. Only one thing powerful enough to conjure and control the elements the way she had.

He could hear his own voice, in awe, and just above a whisper…''Avenging Angel of Hell…''

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Severus was rarely surprised, or rendered breathless, but she had done it in just a few minutes. Hermione Granger was a very, very rare and powerful magical creature. A magical creature that was usually a myth. A magical creature that hadn't been seen in centuries. Hundreds of years, maybe even thousands of years. Not even the founders had seen one.

Severus had only one book that described these creatures, but he had read it so long ago, it was difficult to remember their exact attributes.

Shaking his head sharply, Severus quietly and slowly advanced on the unconscious girl. Hermione seemed so vulnerable now, laying on the ground, her chocolate curls now tangled and muddy around her face, eyes closed, lips slightly parted…exhausted.

Crouching down beside her, he slowly moved a curl from her face, whispering her name. It seemed that whispering was the only thing he could do, his voice having left him the moment he had seen the first sign of magic. And of course, as expected, she gave no sign of consciousness.

Effortlessly, he picked the girl up and started towards the castle. Severus wasn't quite sure what to do. Taking her to Poppy meant that there was the risk of the whole castle knowing by morning, Dumbledore was still at the party and McGonagall was bound to blame him for the girl's unconscious state, and not believe his story. Well, that left only one option really. With the dungeons empty and his private hidden entrance, Hermione Granger would be safe in his quarters.

As predicted, not even Filch was in the dungeons. With a whispered password, Severus silently entered his private chambers. With the first step inside, the fire roared to life in the fireplace and candles were lighted.

Gingerly lowering the girl on the couch in his sitting room, he kneeled beside her and just watched her.

For years he's ignored her incessant hand waving in class, had insulted her, degraded her work, never deeming her worthy of his praising…and yet in the last thirty minutes the same girl had showed incredible magical power. Power he'd thought he'd never see in his life.

Watching her tired face, realization hit him harder than had ever. Power. Power the Dark Lord would surely want to acquire if he knew existed. Well, the fewer that knew, the better the secret was kept. At least his lips were sealed.

There was one thing that bothered him though. There had been something in that letter the girl had received that caused her to act as she did.

As slowly and gentle as he could, Severus searched her pockets for the said piece of parchment. A few fruitless moments later, he found it in her inner pocket. Pulling it out and readjusting her robes, he sat up and seated himself on the armchair, eyes still on the girl.

Cautiously, he flipped the crumbled piece of parchment in his hand and lowered his eyes to see two words written in what appeared to be a rushed manner.

'**He****knows****.**'

No signature, no nothing. The important thing was that the girl knew who it was from and to whom it referred to. From Severus's point of view, there was only one **He**, and if He knew, it was bad. Could it be someone else? And if it was, why were they after her? Questions swirled through his head, questions to which he did not have answers. But the unconscious girl did. His fingers were itching to grab his wand and wake the girl and demand answers, or even use Legilimency, but his mind was aware of the fact that if she wanted, she could easily curse him well into the next millennium.

All he had to do was wait. And waiting annoyed him greatly. He barely had the patience to wait for his potions to shimmer. This time though, he had to pull himself together and be patient if he wanted answers. He just hoped that the girl would give them to him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cold. That was the first thing that Hermione felt when she started to wake. Her body was trembling with the biting cold. She knew of course the reason for it. She'd never used so much power in her spells, and she'd never used almost all of them at the same time. That was the result. Cold, sharp, biting, freezing cold.

Unable to stop herself, her teeth started chattering, and her body to spasm. She wanted to shout for someone to help her, but she knew where she had been at the time, and that thanks to her Notice-me-not charm, no one had seen her slip outside. That's why, when she felt the hot, burning hand on her forehead she jerked away snapping her eyes open. Doing so, she was startled to recognize the black orbs of her potions master. She could see his mouth moving, but she couldn't make out the words. Looking back in his eyes, she saw concern, fear…and something else. But what?

Did it matter at the moment? She had to tell him to help her…she needed warmth…quick.

Hermione was about to open her mouth to say something when she felt her body convulse and her eyes roll back in her head as blackness engulfed her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Severus had found the book he was looking for, and the specific page as well.

The Avenging Angel of Hell

This creature is said to be the second in power after the Master of Hell himself. They are extremely rare, and come only when there is a specific threat. Although the name, the Avenging Angel is to relieve the world of said threat. Usually the threat is a demon escaped from the depths of Hell and the Angel has to retrieve it.

It is said that when a demon disobeys it's master and escapes in the human world, a young witch or wizard is chosen and bestowed with the powers of the Avenging Angel. It is said that the witch/wizard is chosen by specific qualities. Sharp minded, quick thinking, powerful, pure heart and many others.

Their powers are limited knowledge to the wizarding world, but some of them are known, such as elemental magic, wandless magic, mind control, empathic powers, excellent in Occulmency and Legilimency.

No one knows exactly how they are chosen, or how they truly look like since they change appearance, as no one has ever had the chance to explore and learn about the said species…'

Severus closed the book with a sharp move, disgusted with the way they were describing it…like an animal, an untamed beast of some sort. Throwing the book to the floor with a loud thud, he turned his eyes to the flicking fire.

He didn't know how long he stared at the licking flames, but he turned his head sharply towards the couch when the subject of his thoughts started whimpering. He could see the crease between her eyebrows, but he was more alarmed about her skin color. She was slowly turning blue, as if she were in an extremely cold place. Flicking his wand, he increased the flames in the fireplace and moved closer to the girl. When her teeth started chattering, he fell to his knees and drew even closer to her.

''Miss Granger can you hear me?'' He asked placing a hand on her forehead.

Her eyes snapped open and she jerked away from his touch. His body stiffened and he bit back a gasp as crimson eyes stared back at him. The contrast of her alabaster skin and the red eyes frightened him. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn he had a vampire in front of him.

''Miss Granger…can you hear me? What do you feel?''

Severus could see her curious eyes looking at his mouth, as if trying to read his lips, and then move back to his eyes. He saw her opening her mouth to speak, but never managed to say anything. Her body started convulsing violently and her eyes rolled back in her head.

Moving quickly, he forced her mouth open and caught her tongue so she wouldn't swallow it.

''Dobby…'' he shouted, and the small elf popped in the room, his eyes growing even bigger than they usually were at seeing Hermione shaking.

''Fill the tub with hot water, quickly. And you are not to speak to anyone about this.''

The elf bobbed his head and scurried towards the bathroom.

He knew he had no time, and his wand was out of reach, still holding her tongue, with his free hand he started ripping the clothes off of her. At this moment it didn't matter that he was her teacher, or that she was his female student, her life was in danger. Severus didn't know what had caused her body temperature to fall so low, but he did know the consequences.

Leaving her in her undergarments, he hooked his arm around her waist and carried her to the bathroom.

His bathroom was one of the biggest in the castle, hardly rivaled by the prefects bathroom. That is where he realized what he was about to do. His bathtub, if it could be called that, was in fact a small pool. If he left her alone in there, there was the chance of drowning. With the girl still shaking in his arms, he took a deep breath and dived in the hot water, clothes and all.

Her body stiffened when it came in contact with the water, she stopped her trembling but she was as stiff as a board. Severus cautiously released her tongue and started massaging her muscles. Slowly, one by one, her limbs started relaxing and her breathing evened. He didn't know how long her body needed to stay in the water, but he didn't leave her. Sitting on the underwater bench, with Hermione in his lap, he started discarding his robes, leaving himself only in his black trousers and the white shirt.

Sitting there, without anything to do but wait, his eyes drifted from her face to her body. He'd always seen Miss Granger as his brightest student, always trying to cast her back a step so she could take another two forward, but he'd never regarded her as a woman. And in his arms, he definitely had a woman. No longer did she have the abomination she had called a hair for so many years, her teeth had been fixed thanks to Malfoy's curse, her features had lost the baby roundness, revealing high cheekbones, plumb, curved lips, long, dark eyelashes, smooth long neck, soft but firm skin, delicate hands, elegant legs, toned stomach…Merlin, he was ogling his student.

But as improper as it was, he had to admit…she felt good in his arms.

Severus closed his eyes and sighed. If he wanted answers, he had to wake her up. It was getting late and she was bound to be missed by her friends and roommates. Threading his fingers through her soft curls, he lifted her head just a little.

''Miss Granger, can you hear me?'' She didn't answer, but mumbled something he couldn't understand.

''Miss Granger, you need to wake up,'' he tried again. This time she did answer.

''Five more minutes, mum…''

Stifling a chuckle, he tried to think ways to wake her up. It was obvious she wasn't a morning person, and he knew the feeling. Remembering her third year and what her Bogart had been, he grinned evilly and raised his voice just a little higher.

''Miss Granger you failed your potions exam.''

Hermione's eyes shot open and her hand grabbed his collar. Losing his balance, he fell face forward in the water, on top of her. As quickly as he could, he pushed himself up, bringing her with him. He was conscious of the fact that she was almost naked, save the bra and her knickers, and that his hands were on her back, he looked her straight in the eyes. Her hand was still fisted in his shirt, and her legs had somehow ended up around his hips, but she was oblivious to her position. She pulled him close, nose almost touching his, and she started shouting.

''YOU BASTARD. I STUDIED TOO MUCH TO FAIL. IF YOU FAIL ME I'll KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!''

Her face was slightly pink, and her eyes were blazing with anger. When she started yelling it startled him, but when she finished he couldn't stop himself. He threw his head back and laughed.

Hermione Granger had managed to amaze him yet again. He knew she was a bookworm and very studious, but he never thought she'd bolt right up from unconsciousness if threatened with the failure of her tests.

He was still grinning when he looked back at her. Anyone could clearly see that she was still angry, and very much ignored where she was and with whom she was.

''Miss Granger how are you feeling?''

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped. As if slapped, her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened.

''P…Professor? Where am I? How did I get here?''

''If you'd allow me a few minutes to get out of the water and bring you a bathrobe, I'll explain everything.''

''Oh…I'm so sorry professor…'' she said, quickly disentangling herself from him and trying to cover herself.

Biting his cheek not to laugh again, Severus waved her apology with a gesture of his hand and climbed out of the pool. He took his forest green bathrobe and laid it on the edge for her to reach and exited the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it, closed his eyes and drew a few deep breaths. 'Definitely a woman.' he thought. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he crossed the room and grabbed his wand. Muttering a quick drying charm on himself, and a few Reparo's for her clothes, he set on making tea. It was quite easy to have the elves bring some, but he enjoyed making it, and he needed something to do to banish any image of her from his mind.

He was pouring the tea in the cups when she finally emerged from the bathroom. Severus had to remind himself to breathe when he saw her. Her skin was slightly pink and was almost glowing, she had dried her hair, and it hung now in soft ringlets around her face and shoulders, her once dark brown eyes, or crimson, were now a soft golden color and her lips were a delicious cherry-red, clashing beautifully with the green robe.

''Tea, Miss Granger?'' he asked, quickly averting his eyes and clearing his throat.

''Yes please,'' she answered, sitting on the couch and bringing her feet underneath herself.

Severus handed her a cup, receiving a soft 'Thank you' and seated himself at the other end of the couch.

''Now, Miss Granger, what do you have to say for yourself?''


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Hey guys, here's chapter 2. Thank you everyone for your reviews, I appreciate that you can spare a few minutes and leave me your thoughts. I'm sorry I didn't say it in the first chapter, but English is not my language, it's my third actually, so, please excuse any spelling mistakes, I'm trying. I've thought about a beta, but I'll wait until it's finished and then I'll correct it. I also forgot to mention that the story is AU, and the characters will be a bit OOC. Apparently, if you don't mention it, some can't see it on their own. No offense anyone.

Casper22, you gave me my first review, so this chapter is dedicated to you.

Chapter 2 Demons?

Hermione tilted her head to the left and narrowed her eyes at him. He looked too satisfied with himself for her liking. If he expected her to spill everything and anything just because he had retrieved her from the Quidditch pitch…well, he had another thing coming.

''Should I have something to say for myself…sir?'' she asked with an innocent look in her eyes.

''Miss Granger…as your teacher, I have to know the reason for which I found you on the Quidditch pitch, besides…''

''Found me….or followed me?'' Hermione interrupted nonchalantly, taking a sip from her cup. ''Because if you 'found me', I really have nothing to explain to you…sir.'' She could see how her intonation on 'sir' irritated him, but she wasn't about to back down. She had to know what exactly he had seen and why he had brought her here instead of going to Dumbledore.

''Miss Granger, I do believe I deserve an explanation, seeing as I saved your life. Minutes later and you would have died…''

''Actually sir…I wouldn't have died, but it would have been a bit difficult for about two or three days, being an ice statue and all.'' Hermione smirked in her cup, seeing his eyes narrowing at her and his nostrils flaring.

''Professor, I do appreciate that you helped me, but I don't know how wise it would be to share a few things with you. I'll make you a deal. Do you know the phrase 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours?''

''I am familiar with it.'' he answered dryly.

''I'll answer your questions…if you answer mine.'' she could see his lips forming a smirk. ''But you can't lie to me…I'm an empath.'' Take that you nosy Slytherin.

Snape's smirk fell instantly, an angry snarl taking it's place. ''Miss Granger, if you believe that I'll take you on that deal, you are lacking the bit of brain I thought you possessed. Why would I in fact? The Headmaster would be quite interested in hearing what I have to say.''

''And what would that be sir? Didn't you say you found me?'' Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. Busted. ''Besides, I know a few things about the headmaster that would be of interest to you.'' Hermione left her words sink in and directed her eyes to the bookshelves. She could clearly see that many of the books were quite old, and she could only guess the amount of books he had at his home, if only at Hogwarts he had so many.

She had to admit, she didn't expect his chambers to be what others suspected…chains all over the walls, torture devices, bloodied victims hanging from the ceiling, waiting for him to suck them dry…instead, the rich greens, deep blues, and almost sparkling silver were the only colors dominating the room. Two black leather armchairs were placed on either side of the couch they currently sat on, a well paced midnight-blue rug in front of the fireplace, a mahogany coffee table, a heavy clawed desk with a comfortable chair behind it…but the books were the real treasure. Shelves upon shelves overstuffed with books and parchments. Yes, a true treasure.

''What may I ask, do you know about the Headmaster that I do not Miss Granger?'' His deep, annoyed voice snapped her out of her scanning, urging her to look at him.

''How many years have you worked with Dumbledore sir? Fifteen? Sixteen?''

''Sixteen.''

''Ah, well…do you know why he keeps offering those infernal Lemon Drops?''

''Courtesy, I suppose. Miss Granger, what does Albus's candy have to do with this conversation?''

''They're soaked in Veritaserum.'' He was speechless. ''Haven't you noticed he only eats the candy from his pocket? Not to be rude sir…but aren't you supposed to be a spy?'' Hermione smirked.

''Cut the sarcasm Miss Granger, it doesn't suit you.''

She shrugged. ''Spending time with demons does that to one.''

''Demons?''

''Do we have a deal?''

Without hesitation, Severus drew his wand and gave her a wizard's oath. Hermione was very pleased with herself for convincing him. She nodded. ''Do you want to write down what I say, or are you going to use a pensive?''

''Pensive.'' he answered. At this point Hermione had his undivided attention.

Hermione sighed and started talking. ''For hundreds of years now, three demons were un-obedient, causing havoc wherever and whenever they could. Every goblin war fought until now was their fault, the war that the founders fought, again, their fault, Grindewald, their fault. The problem is that when Grindewald was killed, they vowed to create a stronger dark wizard. There is a certain balance that must be maintained between white magic and dark magic. There has to be enough grey magic to sustain the other two equally. Look at Merlin and Morgan La Fey, back then was the first time an Angel appeared, but it was the Light side who wanted to tip the scales, during the war with the Founders was the second one, and now I'm the third, with Dumbledore and Voldemort.''

''You mean Potter and the Dark Lord.''

''No. Dumbledore and Voldemort. We'll get to that part later. Anyway, when the High King of Hell refused them, they decided to take the reigns. When Voldemort returned, they broke the barriers and entered the physical world. Tell me professor, are there three Death Eaters that never leave Voldemort's side?''

Severus nodded.

''Are their names by any chance Alastor, Arioch and Tezrian?''

Although his face had lost a skin tone, he nodded again.

''Thought so. He's learning from them, that's why they are always by his side and never show their faces. Alastor is also called 'the executioner'. He is very brutal, he has a never-ending thirst for the blood of the innocents. Invoking him requires a blood sacrifice…a baby. Arioch is the demon of vengeance. When he is invoked the revenge you feel is enhanced tenfold. Tezrian is the goddess of war. She doesn't need a reason to start a war, but when she does…it's total pandemonium. Until now, there was either one demon or one angel that needed to be returned. This time I have to banish three demons. In the past they have only influenced certain characters in battles, but now…now they have come to fight. They want to rule Earth and they will destroy anything and everything that stays in their way. Voldemort is just a way to a fast win. He has the means and the power to do it. If he wins…they win.''

Severus's face was a perfect mask of indifference…his feelings on the other hand… . Hermione could feel the terror escape him in waves. It took several minutes of pure silence, where not even his breath could be heard, until he could somewhat reign over his emotions. His main and most powerful emotion remaining was concern…of what, or of whom she didn't know.

''Miss Granger…'' Hermione could feel his indecision, he wanted to do, or say something, but obviously he thought she would refuse him. She could have used Legilimency and ease his struggle and just give an answer…but hey, who could blame her for enjoying the sight of Severus Snape, presumed vampire and a man without a heart and feelings, struggle and squirm under the gaze of a 'foolish girl' as he called her.

''Miss Granger…are you sure we can't inform Dumbledore? We could use the Order's help. I saw that you don't need training in your spell work, but we were thinking in training the Order in some of the muggle types of combat…at least the ones I am familiar with….''

''Professor, I can't tell you if it will be a surprise for them. I told you Tezrian is a goddess of war. Her ideas and strategies are very useful in battle. I doubt she would not think of it…but who knows. They should be trained, yes, but don't worry about me…the things I know, I doubt anyone in the wizarding world knows.'' Hermione smirked, but then her eyebrows knotted in thought. ''We do have a problem though. Voldemort knows about me. And if he does, they do..''

''I'll try to find out what exactly he knows the next time he summons me….''

''Oh no you won't…'' Hermione interrupted, ''…Now that you know about me, you can't go there anymore. Your Occulmency shields are useless against them.''

''Miss Granger…I've been a master Occulmesn for years, I seriously doubt…'' he stopped abruptly as Hermione locked eyes with his and images of his teaching years at Hogwarts started dancing in front of his eyes.

''You may be a master, Professor, but you have no chance in front of a demon. As you can see…''

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. ''You wanted me to answer some questions you had?''

''Yes, but not tonight. I know you are dying to ask me questions…so, shoot.'' She could feel his surprise at her words. He had expected her to take advantage of his oath and start demanding answers…oh, she would…just not now.

''How did you get chosen, and in what exactly have you been trained, and by whom?''

Hermione's smile died on her lips. ''I was chosen the night my parents died. The summer after forth year…''

''Your parents are dead?'' Severus asked, wide-eyed. ''How?''

Hermione blinked at him. ''You didn't know?'' At his negative shake of the head she continued. ''Dumbledore knows. He's the one that healed me. He's the one that brought me at Grimauld Place. Now I know why no one asked me anything about it. No one knows.'' She stood and started pacing in front of the fireplace. ''It was a week before I got to Grimauld Place. We were having dinner when the front door was blasted and three Death Eaters rushed in. Malfoy, Dolohov and Rowle. I did what I could to get my parents out of the way, but Malfoy killed them. At least I'm thankful that it was quick. They wanted me.'' She sighed and sat on the couch again, rubbing her face with her hands. ''I did everything I could. I threw every hex and curse I knew at them. Of Rowle I disposed quickly, but the other two were another story. I managed to stun Malfoy at one point, but Dolohov was too fast. I'm the one that gave him the scar on his face, that's why he was so put on killing me in the Department of Mysteries.''

Hermione could see the disbelief in Snape's eyes and could feel his anger. ''You managed to hold your own…in front of three Death Eaters…and live…at fourteen.'' She just grinned.

''Anyway…Malfoy disarmed me…and started to torture me. Honestly, I don't know how, or why the wards didn't alert the ministry…but I was tortured for about ten hours.'' Severus gasped. ''Every kind of torture you could imagine.'' she whispered and stood. Hermione opened her robe and let it fall to the ground, removing the glamour charm she wore at all times. There was no use in being ashamed, Snape had already seen her in her bra and knickers…he just hadn't seen the scars. ''I was dead for three minutes that night…'' Hermione whispered, ''…Three minutes here are three years in Hell. For three years I was taught by the best. Spells, curses, hexes, combat, strategy, mind manipulations, elemental magic…you name it.'' Pulling the robe back on, she sat back down and pulled her legs underneath herself. ''But of course, I had to fail somewhere…'' she laughed, ''…poor Orias tried to teach me Divination. It ended bad.''

''Miss Granger…had I known…''

''No need to apologize professor.'' she waved her hand, '' What's done it's done. For my mind it was four years ago. Anyway, Dumbledore apparated in our kitchen in the morning, found me almost dead from the blood-loss and healed me. He arranged the funeral, and after that we joined the others. That's when I was chosen.''

''Can you tell me who taught you what?'' he asked, obviously trying to change the subject. She couldn't be more grateful.

Hermione nodded. ''The High King himself taught me their history, well, at least what he could in that period…''

''What's his name?''

''No one knows. Every nation calls him differently. But down there they all call him High King. The queen, Lilith , taught me everything I need to know about vampires, and assured me that if I need their help I just have o call her, so if Voldemort had his eyes on them, he can very well forget about it. I was taught Elemental Magic by the Elemental Demons; Flereous controls fire, Leviathan controls water, Lucifer, the prince, controls the air, Sharitan controls the earth and Addu taught me how to control the storm. Abigor is a warrior demon, he taught me every type of combat and Buer taught me war strategy. I can't say that my time there was pleasant, but I am thankful for it. I can't say that I'm pleased to be the one to banish three powerful demons, but it's my destiny…I've accepted it. I can't say I didn't want to die when I woke up, but I can't say I didn't want to live either. I've been training on my own after that, and I needed it to be a secret. Can you imagine what everyone would think if they found out?''

Severus was stunned. He didn't know much on the subject, but he knew of Demonology. Every single one of those demons were the king's 'best men'. If until now he didn't know much about the Avenging Angel, now he knew enough. It was a pity though, Hermione Granger was too young to be thrown in the middle of a war in that way. Not even Harry Potter could stand in front of her and say he had suffered, or that he had a difficult mission to accomplish. This girl truly held the future of the wizarding world…of human kind…in her hands.

''Miss Granger…'' he said softly, ''…I will do anything and everything in my power to help you. You just need to tell me what to do.''

Grief and tears put aside, Hermione grinned. ''You could start by teaching Harry Occulmency again.'' Severus glared at her. ''I know he's not the best student you've probably had, but you need to try. His connection with Voldemort is driving him insane. And the less time he spends with Dumbledore the better. He's just using Harry as a ticket for the front row. He expects him to die and take the glory for himself. And you need to stop trusting him the way you do. Trelawney is a fraud, and the prophecy is a fake. Dumbledore had her under the Imperious curse when she supposedly gave the prophecy. If there's someone to blame for the deaths of the Potters that's Dumbledore. He knew you were outside the door…listening.''

By the time she was finished, Severus's face was ashen and had murder written allover. Hermione stood slowly and kneeled beside him. ''You need to stop blaming yourself for Lilly's death professor. It's Dumbledore's fault for wanting to distract the Dark Lord, and is Voldemort's fault for being so paranoid. I know you've been suffering these past years, but you need to let it go. You need to forgive yourself.''

Hermione reached for his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Sighing, she scooped her uniform in her arms and started walking towards the door. Murmuring a soft 'Goodnight', she slipped trough the door and let it close behind her silently.

Severus remained in his seat, staring at the flames in the fireplace, and trying to understand what she'd said. If it was true…Dumbledore and the Dar…Voldemort had very much in common. He'd been lied to and manipulated for years. Paying for mistakes that weren't his to start with. She was right though…it was time to let it go. It was time to forget the past and live in the present.

He'd always hoped there would be a time when an angel would come and rescue him from his torture, but it never came.

Then there was Hermione Granger. A true angel here to deliver the freedom he'd craved for the past eighteen years. An angel to trust and follow in battle…a battle between life and death…a battle in which the light would triumph.

A battle that Severus Snape started seeing in a new light.

**A/N: I know it's shorter than the first, sorry about that. I'll try to even them it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello everyone, here is chapter three, I'll try to update every week, but I won't make any promise. You can't imagine how happy you make me with your reviews. Honestly, I do hope this story will rise to your expectations, and I certainly hope it will become 'EPIC' as someone said :P. Well, here is the third chapter…is my writing good enough?

**Casper22****: **I agree with you about Dumbledore. I didn't like him even in J.K.R.'s books. If you look beyond the grandfather image, he is as manipulative as Voldemort. Death Eaters-Order of Phoenix. The same concept, different ideas. As for Severus…some like to portray him as a stone statue…he isn't. He's a human being and he has feelings, he may be able to hide them from everyone else…but I'm thinking of a reason that will help everyone understand why he can't do the same in front of Hermione**.**

**Sevsboxers****: **loved the 'hairy ears' comment. Lol.

**Enjoy****.**

**Chapter****3**Feelings**.**

It wasn't difficult for Severus to find her at the breakfast table the next day. That lion's mane she called a hair, was as untamed as ever…it seemed to have a life of it's own. His night had been restless. Unanswered questions plagued his mind until the early hours. He'd thought her answers were enough to satisfy his curiosity, but Hermione Granger still remained a humongous puzzle that needed solving in his mind.

Deciding that he just couldn't keep his eyes closed, in the middle of the night, he had picked up a quill and a sheet of parchment and started writing everything he knew about the girl. He remembered insulting her in her very first class with him as a first year, and again when his godson had cursed her, he'd always seen her as the annoying, know-it-all Gryffindor…without reason actually. Until the previous night he had never exchanged more than a few words with her…and that happened when he usually deducted points, or gave a detention. He did find her furious need to answer every asked question in class annoying…it reminded him too much of himself. He refused to acknowledge the fact that he was treating her the exact way he had been treated, and hated it at the time…but the potential he saw in her needed a bit of a push if she wanted to really accomplish something. Definitely not enough to know her.

He'd known that she and the dumb and dumber had engaged themselves in different dangerous adventures throughout the years, but Dumbledore had never graced him with an answer whenever he asked. He would simply say 'They are fine, not to worry' and stalk away with his horrible robes billowing behind him. He knew she liked to read, if being coped up in the library most of the school year was any hint, and by the way she eyed his own library…he knew she was an overachiever, very smart, and had a sharp tongue when needed be…not to mention a good right hook, according to Draco…and that was about it. He definitely needed more information.

Looking to his left, he stole a glance towards Dumbledore chatting merrily with Pomona, and asked himself for the hundredth time in the last hours, just how a man that considered himself as a light wizard could be able to sacrifice a boy for his own gain? And Lilly's son at that.

If Granger was right, which he still didn't know for sure, then the only difference between him and Voldemort was that he didn't go on a killing spree once a week.

Severus scooped another sugar cube and dropped it in his coffee. She had been able to distract him with his guilt and self-loathing feelings the other night, but he wouldn't let her manage that again. He needed more answers and he was damn well set out for blood if he didn't get them.

Dumbledore's preferably.

Leaving the Head Table he swooped down between the Gryffindor and Ravenklaw table, his eyes traveling between the three…and seeing her smile at him. Smile. No one smiled at him. No one was supposed to anyway. He sighed and headed towards the dungeons. His first class of the day was a second-year Hufflepuff-Ravenklaw, followed by seventh-year Gryffidor-Slytherin. Oh how he hated those two hours. For years he had asked of the headmaster to stop placing the two houses together in his class, but he never listened. 'House unity' was his answer, but couldn't he bloody see that all he accomplished was to enrage the students even more? Either he was slightly blind, or he enjoyed irritating the potions master. The latter most likely.

Relieved that his classroom was unharmed by the end of the hour with the second-years, he assigned the proper homework and entered his office, sat at his desk and palmed his face. His next class included her. Between thoughts he had had glimpses of Granger's body all night. Being a double spy over the years had stopped him from searching a woman's warmth, and Nocturn Alley wasn't exactly the place you could find something suitable. Having a young, beautiful, wet woman in his arms for quite some time didn't help his situation.

Taking a deep breath, Severus tried to set his mind only on potions, ingredients and everything related to Hogwarts. It wouldn't do good if she decided to take a peek in his mind and got a full image of his fantasy. Well, it was more on the plural side, but that was a forbidden topic at the moment.

Sitting up, he rearranged his teacher robes over…Healing potion, Draught of the Living Dead, wormwood, vampires, McGonagall…yes, there's a good thought…

''Honestly Ron, once in seven years I see you unable to let go of a book and it's about Quidditch. Do you want Professor Snape to take more points off?'' Hermione hissed in his ear.

''Mione, give me some credit, do you really think I would let Snape see it, I mean…''

''Mr. Weasley…'' Snape's voice boomed from the front of the class. ''…put that away or Gryffindor looses fifty points.''

Ron gulped loudly and placed the book in his bag. Hermione nodded once and smirked at him. Harry was barely able to contain his laughter at Ron's impersonation of a tomato.

''Wit-sharpening Potion…''Snape said waving his wand at the blackboard,''…You were supposed to read the chapter and write a three foot essay on said potion. I expect a vial of the potion and the essay on my desk at the end of the class. Begin.''

Hermione got up from her work space and started walking towards the cupboard that held the ingredients. Halfway there, her empathic sense caught a sniff at a very powerful vengeance feeling. Narrowing her eyes she stared at every student one by one.

''What's wrong Mione?'' Harry asked, coming behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Catching the pair of eyes that the feeling belonged to, Hermione urged Harry to walk in front of her shaking her head. ''Nothing Harry. Let's go get what we need. Hey, Harry, do you mind trading places with me?''

''Why? You always sit in the middle.''

''It's just that I don't want to deal with Ron's antics right now. You know how he gets when he doesn't know what he's doing. I told him I wouldn't help him this year and I intend to hold to that.''

''Whatever you want, love.''(A/N: I just love it when someone says it.) Harry said, shaking his head.

Of course it was a lie, but Hermione wasn't about to tell him that Draco was so angry that he was ready to throw a killing curse at him. Upon returning to their table, as promised, Harry took Hermione's place. Ron huffed in annoyance and turned to his cauldron.

Hermione set her cauldron over the flame and started chopping the Ginger Roots, feeling Draco's anger rise with each passing minute. Unable to maintain eye contact long enough for her to understand the boy's anger and desire to kill Harry, Hermione positioned herself as best as she could between the two without being too obvious. If he was to attack Harry, she would be sure to receive the hit.

In the past few years, Hermione had managed to control her empathic powers in order to better understand and determine the feelings around her, at the moment though, both Malfoy and Snape were very nearly driving her crazy. A jumble of mixed feelings were hitting her like buckets of cold water, breaking her concentration, besides, having slept only about three hours the previous night, wasn't helping.

After sprinkling the crushed Scarab Beetles in her cauldron, Hermione lowered the flame and waited for the shimmering process to finish. As always, Snape stood from his seat behind the desk and started stalking trough the classroom, observing the students' progress. When he was almost at her table, Hermione straightened her posture a bit, as to attract his attention. She did. Locking eyes with him, she gently entered his mind and whispered a short 'We need to talk'.

Severus's brow furrowed in thought and then he moved his eyes to Ron. Understanding his hint, Hermione started thinking what she could do to ruin Ron's potion so he could request her help. Not that it wasn't already useless, being too thick in consistence and brown, instead of pale yellow and fluid as water.

With a sharp snap of her wrist Ron's cauldron started bubbling furiously, nearly spilling the potion all over the table. Quickly drawing her wand she pulled Harry closer to her and vanished the mess. As if on cue, Severus's voice boomed trough the classroom.

''Miss Granger…'' he said, moving towards the three, ''…why, may I ask, did you vanish Mr. Weasley's potion?''

''Sir, it was about to explode. I couldn't let him….''

''Miss Granger, I do believe that that is my task. If Mr. Weasley has reached sixth year and his incompetence in potions is still painfully obvious, then he should take the full blow.''

''But sir…''

''But nothing Miss Granger. Stay after class to set your detention. Weasley it seems your inability to follow the simplest instructions has brought you another zero. If you had brewed it correctly, I may even have allowed you to keep a sample…you need it.''

''Bastard…'' Hermione heard Ron mutter as Snape passed them and continued his examination. She felt guilty for ruining his potion, but she needed to talk to Snape. Being friends with the Malfoys he was bound to know something. But there was something else nagging her also. Harry needed to know and start training. The prophecy may have been fake, but the war wasn't. She knew Harry would accept her, but Ron…well he was another story, maybe after telling Harry, he may be able to help her tell him.

The rest of the hour passed fairly quiet and eventless…if you didn't count the barrage of emotions rolling off of Draco.

After presenting both her essay and the vial with the potion she had created, she grabbed Harry's sleeve, keeping him behind as the rest of the class filled out.

''Something wrong Mione?'' Harry asked.

''No…''she answered with a small smile. ''Could you wait for me outside?''

''Of course…'' he answered, looking at her suspiciously. ''We'll be just outside the door.''

''Thanks.'' Hermione wanted to burst out and laugh her head off. Harry believed that she was afraid Snape might do something to her. As the boys closed the door, Hermione waved her hand, placing some privacy charms and stormed towards Severus's desk.

''What the hell is wrong with Malfoy?'' She demanded.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her tone, but answered as calmly as he could. ''Does that question mean that I have to know what you are talking about?''

''Of course you should.'' Hermione huffed. ''You're his head of house, and you're friends with his father.''

''Miss Granger…contrary to popular belief…I do not know everything that happens in Slytherin house. But I would appreciate it if you would enlighten me on the subject as, obviously, you know something I do not.''

''You saw I changed places with Harry today?'' Severus nodded. ''Well, Malfoy's hide is itching for a duel. He was ready to do everything to curse Harry. Something must have happened between yesterday and today because he was bloody pissed off.''

''I don't know what has him so angry, but I'll try to find out.''

''Thank you sir.'' Hermione gave him a grateful smile and turned on her heels, walking quickly towards the door.

''Miss Granger…''

''Yes sir?''

''Detention tonight after dinner…for cursing in front of a professor.'' Severus smirked.

''Yes sir.'' Hermione said, rolling her eyes at him.

As promised, both Harry and Ron were waiting for her outside the door. Throwing a discrete glance down the dark corridor, ensuring that Malfoy was nowhere in site, Hermione turned to face the boys with a well faked sad smile on her lips.

''What did the git say?'' Ron, always the predictable, asked.

''The 'Git', Ronald, is professor Snape, and I have detention tonight after dinner.''

''Honestly Mione, I can't understand why you keep defending that bat. He's nothing but a bastard. A Gryffindor hating, greasy dungeon bat…''

''Ron…'' Hermione hissed dangerously, ''…please restrain your thoughts in front of me. You know very well that I do not tolerate any insult towards ANY professor. He's been teaching us for five years, you should know by now why he is the way he is. And you may have learned something if you actually paid attention.'' Hermione huffed and started marching towards the Great Hall.

''I swear it Harry…'' she heard him mutter, ''…she's getting scarier every year.''

''Well Ron…'' Harry hissed, ''…if you wouldn't step on her tail every now and then, you wouldn't be on the receiving end so much.''

'Oh Harry, how well you know me. And you don't even know how right you are about the tail…' she thought, her face breaking into a toothy grin.

Lunch was a tense situation for Hermione. She could almost feel Draco's hand itch to throw a curse towards them. She was a demon hunter at the moment, but she was in no way immune to curses…but if needed, she wouldn't hesitate in throwing herself in front of Harry. Not that it would be the first time either. Right now, he was her only family.

By the end of the day she was exhausted. Both physically and mentally. Keeping an eye out for Malfoy and his peers, another on Harry, and keeping him at her side all day was tiring. Especially when in Quidditch practice. Now more than ever, she whished the damn war would be over.

All too soon, she had discarded her bag, bid the boys 'Good night' and started walking towards the dungeons. The detention hadn't been needed, he could have just asked her to stay after class. But she knew he was probably writing questions on a sheet of paper for her to answer by now. She had been lucky the other night, using his guilt to shut him up and slip away almost unnoticed. She also knew that the same wouldn't be happening twice. Her own guilt started to crawl towards the surface, but she quickly brushed it away. Burying it even deeper.

What he didn't know was that he would be the one answering questions tonight. Hermione thought with a smirk playing on her lips. Dear professor Snape didn't know what he had gotten himself into.

Brushing a loose curl from her face, and straightening her robes, she knocked on his door. Receiving an almost barked 'Enter', Hermione slipped in his office and stood in front of his desk.

''Good evening Miss Granger.''

''Sir.''

She watched curiously how Severus stood from his desk, looking her up and down, grab a handkerchief and transfigure it into a cloak for her.

''Are we going somewhere sir?''

''Stating the obvious isn't your strong point Miss Granger. But yes, we are. My stores are a little short on some ingredients, such as Moon Flower. Tonight is a full moon, so it will be fairly easy for us to collect it, seeing as your friend Mr. Lupin will be needing his potion next month.''

Hermione nodded, but shuddered on the inside. Ever since third year, when they had witnessed Remus's transformation, only hearing the word werewolf, or even seeing Remus made her tremble. It wasn't that she was afraid, but seeing the pain he was in at the time, she wandered if he had ever considered killing himself. Taking a deep breath, bringing herself back from the memory, she clasped the cloak around her shoulders and started following the potions master trough the corridors towards the Entrance Hall.

Hopefully, she would tease him a bit on the way…and avoid his questions at the return. Having her first question already forming on the tip of her tongue, they walked out in the cold night.

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Hi there. First I want to thank all of you for the reviews, they give me the kick in the proverbial butt to continue writing. Here is chapter four, which I hope you will enjoy as much as you did the first three. I know it doesn't have the answers you were maybe waiting for, but the next chapter will. So…here it is.

**Chapter 4: The Forbidden Forest.**

The night proved colder than he thought. Throwing a discrete glance towards his companion, he was satisfied to see that it didn't bother her…not yet at least. Drawing his wand and holding it by his side, he started walking purposefully towards the Forbidden Forest. The detention he had given her, he had to admit, was unnecessary…but seeing as it would bring suspicions, he felt it the right thing to do. He hadn't lied though, he did need the Moon Flower for the Wolfsbane Potion, and having her with him was quite…reassuring in some twisted way. He knew the dangers that lay beyond the tree-line at a full moon, he knew that there was a fully grown pack living there, although he'd never seen them. Hell, he may have lived all his life without seeing a werewolf if not for Black's 'prank' in his sixth year. Also knowing her abilities, he'd allowed himself to drag her with him…for company if not just for the… love of learning?

Half way across the grounds he started feeling a little awkward with the stretched silence between them. Honestly he'd expected her to start barraging him with questions the moment they set foot out of the castle, she certainly seemed to have questions.

Reaching he tree-line he murmured a soft 'Lumos' and stepped forward. Seeing as she didn't follow his example, he frowned.

''Miss Granger don't you thing you would see better with both mine and your wand to light the path?''

He saw her lips twitching in the soft light. ''I don't need it.'' She said simply.

''Meaning?'' he drawled, a bit annoyed that she wouldn't elaborate.

''I can see in the dark.''

His step faltered a bit. His brain searching for spells or potions that would have granted her the ability. He found none.

''Miss Granger…If I may, how is it that you can do that?''

She sighed. ''Within those three minutes that I was dead, I was transported both mentally and physically. I was literally in Hell. I had lost a great amount of blood…In order to heal me they also had to give me blood. Their blood. The wounds that Dumbledore healed were fake.''

God did he have to forcefully pull the answers from her mouth? ''So…you are no longer just human…''

''No. That's partly the reason I have wings. The previous Angels didn't. Just because they're called Angels, doesn't immediately mean that they have wings.''

He nodded. Another priceless piece of information. Having Demon blood also meant being a lot more powerful than a human wizard, no matter how many curses, hexes or combat ability they had. But it didn't mean that she had more power than a true Demon. His stomach suddenly clenched, and his eyebrows furrowed. She had to fight three demons. Three eons-old demons, fully trained…oh hell. Oh Hell indeed.

''Something wrong Professor?'' she asked.

''Miss Granger…What I said the other night…about helping you with whatever you needed…I meant it.''

''Oh professor…'' she cooed, ''…I knew you cared…somewhere deep…deep…deep down…or is it just the need to know and learn more?''

'Damn insolent cit.' he thought, turning his head and glaring at her. ''Wouldn't you like to know.'' he said, looking away.

''Don't care really…'' she said in a bored tone. Severus's eyes narrowed at her.

Why did he even care if she did or not? But it felt somehow right to have her trust him. He somehow needed it. Seeing as his 'masters' never did truly trust him. She may even be the only one to open up to him. He couldn't quite imagine Dumbledore or the Dark Lord having tea with him and spilling their darkest secrets.

A sudden move in the bushes in front of him jolted him out of his thoughts. Stepping slightly in front of her, he saw five centaurs stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

''Who are you and why are you trespassing?'' One of them asked. The leader?

''My name is Severus Snape and I am a Hogwarts professor. We are searching for some plants that grow only in these parts.'' Severus spoke calmly, looking the centaur in the eye…his wand never faltering.

''The plants that grow in these parts are under our protection, and you can not take them without our permission.'' Severus corked an eyebrow. 'That's a first'.

''We mean no harm. We need the plants to brew a potion. Once we have it, we will be on our way.''

The centaur's head shot towards the sky and he scowled. ''I see danger in your path, and I see the creature you have brought with you. No, Severs Snape, you will not pass. Turn now and you will not be harmed. But I can't guarantee for the creature.'' As for emphasis, the other four centaurs pulled on their bows and aimed at him.

Severus stiffened and made to step back, but Hermione's hand settled on his shoulder and she stepped in front of him, her brows furrowed and her eyes crimson.

''You expect wizards to respect you, you expect wizards to respect your land…and yet you call me a creature and consider me dirt. Why should we not treat you the same way you treat us?'' Severus stepped away from her as she was starting to change appearance. He could feel her anger cracking in the air. He'd never liked the centaurs, but right now he pitied them.

''We do not need your permission to pass. You know that as well as I do. These are Hogwarts grounds, I am a student and I am in the company of a professor. We will pass.''

The centaurs were scowling down at her, but didn't release their hold on the bows. Severus wanted to step in front of her, but he knew better. He may be a powerful wizard, but one against five aggressive centaurs was not a good number, besides, he knew she could take care of herself.

''These are our lands. You will not pass demon.'' the centaur bellowed and arrows were flying towards them.

Before he could even comprehend what was happening, Hermione had one hand pointing at him and the other pointing in front of her. Seconds later, Severus realized that there was an impenetrable energy dome surrounding him and the speeding arrows had stopped mere inches from Hermione's palm, just hovering there. He couldn't see her face, but she could hear the rage in her voice as she tilted her head to the side, as if to have a better look.

''You will retreat and let us pass, or your herd will be short of five. NOW!'' she yelled.

The centaurs were obviously angry, but didn't protest further. Gathering their bows, they stepped back in the shadows.

''Professor…'' Hermione said, still holding her hand pointed at him, ''…you should walk in front of me.''

Severus just nodded numbly and stepped forward…a bit annoyed actually. The image just didn't fit. He was the adult, he was the one supposed to protect her…not the other way around. And yet here he was, leading the way towards the plant they were looking for, with the girl behind him and a protective force field around him.

''You know Miss Granger, you can walk beside me now.'' Severus said after a few minutes of silent walking. ''And let the shield down, I am not so helpless.''

''Oh…'' Hermione giggled, ''…did I bruise your ego professor?''

Severus stopped abruptly and turned around sharply. ''Don't you think you're a bit over the line with that comment Miss Granger?'' he growled. How dare she…tease me? What the hell is wrong with her?

''Come now professor Snape, I think that line was crossed when I woke up in your bathroom. Don't you think so?'' she smiled innocently at him.

Severus narrowed his eyes. This girl wasn't the Miss Granger he knew. This girl definitely had demon blood in her…or maybe she was a Slytherin in a lion's skin? He smirked back…Two can play the game.

''Really Miss Granger. I thought it was only my idea.'' He took a step towards her. ''I have to say, I enjoyed your display on the Quidditch Pitch, but…'' he reached and took a loose curl between his fingers. ''You may be right.'' he took another step towards her.

Hermione's eyes had returned to their amber color and were wide as saucers. 'Now this is fun.'

''..!..''

''Sorry I didn't catch that?''

''M...Moon Flower…'' she mumbled.

Severus wanted to laugh out loud. She was brave enough to tease him, but she wasn't enough to take some back. Or was it shock she was feeling?

''Of course.'' he said with a grin on his face and a glint in his eyes as he resumed walking.

''Would you like to have tea with me tomorrow evening Miss Granger? You know…for research. You still have some questions to answer.''

''Of course…sir''

''Charming.''

Half hour later, and quite a distance from the castle, the moon's rays revealed what they were looking for. She had been quiet all the way there, he'd tossed a few snide remarks her way, mocked her, teased her…but he didn't get an answer. Finally, frustrated by her lack of response, he had ceased and continued the walk…in the moonlight. Honestly, with his luck…or lack thereof…they would encounter some werewolfs on the way. He shuddered. One time with Remus in the same room was enough to satisfy his curiosity.

He instructed her to watch and crouched down. He always loved this part… the flowers sparkled silver at this time of the month, and they were simply beautiful. The Moon Flower was one of the very few ingredients that needed to grow in a wild environment and were always in blossom. No matter the season.

Having gathered enough for a six month supply, Severus stood, only to see Miss Granger in her Angel form, with a silver sword in her hands, her back to him.

Raising an eyebrow, he risked a glance over her shoulder. He groaned. He just had to go and even think about it. 'Why me…'

''Well, Severus…I didn't see you at the meeting, but I see you already have her.'' said a voice to his left.

''I wasn't. What are you talking about?'' Severus asked, his eyes scanning the forest.

''Then how did you know that the Dark Lord wanted her? And how is it that you are not startled by her appearance?'' Bellatrix Lestrange asked.

Beneath his robes, Severus let his wand slide from his sleeve in his hand. Risking a glance towards Hermione, he saw every muscle in her body tense and her wings gave an irritated flap.

''I always knew you were a traitor Sev…'' Severus growled at the use of the nickname…''…but now I have proof of it. If you were truly loyal, you would have brought her in the moment you saw her like that.''

Severus moved slightly backwards, his back almost touching hers, his eyes never leaving the deranged witch.

''Right you are Bella…pity it took you…what is it now? Nineteen…twenty years…to figure it out?'' Severus smirked.

''How dare you…how dare you defy him. He is the reason you are where you are now. He is the reason you are a potions master…he is the reason you are even alive…I would have killed you long ago if he didn't need you.'' Bellatrix's silver eyes were blazing. Her wild black hair seemed even wilder.

He heard Hermione having a conversation similar with his, but he couldn't concentrate on that now.

''At least we made good use of your potions tonight…if we are to find a new potions master. You will die tonight Severus Snape knowing that we got the mudblood using your potions.'' She laughed. He didn't quite understand what she was talking about…until she shouted the name of a Death Eater he never wanted to encounter on a full moon.

''Greyback…bring your friends out to play.''

'Fuck' now he understood why Hermione was so tense. There were more than the two he had seen. She could see in the dark…she had seen them. Damn witch, of all the Death Eaters and magical creatures she could bring…she brought werewolfs.

Suddenly Severus found himself facing Bella, Dolohov, Lucius and Nott. Not one werewolf. He wanted to turn around and see if she was alright, he could hear claws against the silver blade, and the werewolfs howl, but he couldn't turn.

Curses started flying between the cloaked figures, but none touched Severus. The protecting dome was once again around him. Knowing that Hermione was protecting him at the same time as she was fighting those fowl creatures enraged him even more. Damn Gryffindor witch.

Crouching, avoiding a slicing curse in the process, he pulled a hidden wand from his boot and started fighting with a renewed determination. Slashing curses, Bone-Breaking hexes, Blinding charms, and numerous other were shooting from his wand at a lightning fast speed. Never an Unforgivable. One by one they were falling, until only Bellatrix remained. She was bleeding heavily from an injury on her throat when she gave an enraged cry and vanished with a flip of her cloak.

Quickly binding the others, Severus whirled around to see Hermione facing two werewolfs. Her clothes were torn in places, she had scratches on her arms and back, one wing was gathered a bit too tight to her back, but she didn't step back.

Both creatures leaped at the same time towards her. Hermione twisted her body out of the way, stabbing one of them in the heart in mid leap and slitting the other's throat while pulling it out.

Severus was looking at the scene with wide eyes and mouth slightly open. He thought facing four Death Eaters was tiring and difficult…well now he would be eating his words. Miss Granger had collapsed to her knees in a puddle of blood, shaking, her chest rising and falling quickly…around her in an almost perfect circle…slit throats, sliced members, gutted…were fifteen werewolfs.

With a frustrated yell, she slapped the ground in front of her and it started shaking. He didn't quite understand what she was doing until he saw the bodies starting to sink down, as if it was quick-sand, leaving no trace of the battle that had occurred only minutes prior.

With a wave of his wand he placed a portkey on each Death Eater, sending them to the ministry, then he approached the trembling witch.

''Miss Granger…'' he said placing a hand on her shoulder. She was freezing. Knowing what he had to do, but also knowing that students would be still roaming the corridors, thus making it difficult to slip inside the castle without Dumbledore being alerted, Severus threw his cloak to the ground and transfigured it in a double tub. Filling it quickly with hot water, and placing a constant warming charm over the water, he purposefully strode back to Hermione and pulled her to her feet, letting the sword fall with a thud. Snaking an arm around her waist to support her, he unclasped her cloak off with the other. When she was only in her school uniform, he picked her up and walked back to the tub, letting her body sink in the hot water, holding her head above the water with one hand and stroking her cold cheek with the other.

''Come on Miss Granger…you have to wake up…come on girl…it's over, wake up now…'' The words were meant for her, to calm her and wake her, but somehow he also felt that he was reassuring himself. Was it normal for her to react like that every time she used her powers? She must have some sort of remedy for her frozen state?

Severus shook his head and almost laughed out loud. For the second time in two days he had Miss Granger wet in front of him. In his arms. This girl…no, woman, he corrected himself…that he hated for five years because of her association with Potter and Weasley. This student that had him gritting his teeth every time her hand shot up in class. This angel that was slowly crawling her way under his skin…this beautiful angel…

''Sorry 'bout that professor…'' she said softly without opening her eyes, ''…seems I can't keep myself out of your arms lately…''

''No problem Miss Granger, believe me it doesn't bother me…at all…'' he smirked as a sudden blush appeared in her cheeks, ''…but don't make a habit out of it.''

She nodded. ''So, what do you think? My luck or yours?''

''Definitely yours. I'm not such danger magnet. If I remember correctly, there hasn't been one year for you and your…friends ,without some sort of dangerous experience looming around the corner.''

''Touché. I think I'm alright now.''

Severus nodded and helped her out of the water. Two quick drying charms, and his cloak back to normal, they started walking back towards the castle. Hermione had conjured a piece of cloth and was carefully cleaning her sword, Diamonds, Saphires and Emeralds sparkling in the moonlight.

''Sword of Justice…'' she said suddenly, ''…it was made by the angels of the light. It was the sword of Archangel Gabriel…until he fell.''

Severus felt grateful for the explanation, but it was nowhere near the amount of answers he wanted. He had planned in questioning her while walking back, but that deranged witch had to meddle. No matter…there was time.

Or so he hoped.

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**Hey everyone, I want to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews I received. This chapter may be a little besides the point concerning the plot, but I promise you Draco will do a stupid thing in the end…I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the other chapters. Once again I apologize if my grammar is too bad. Any thoughts, or ideas are welcome…

Gypsymooneysgirl7733: Honestly I hadn't thought of it, but you gave me a great idea and I have the perfect person for it.:P

**Chapter 5: Intentions**

It was just a few minutes before curfew when they reached the castle, and Hermione was truly exhausted. If not for Snape's quick thinking she would be now in the same situation she was on the Quidditch Pitch…or even worse. All her plans for teasing…although she did tease him a bit…gone. First those damn centaurs, and then those abominations that called themselves purebloods and their pets. She didn't enjoy killing, but the situation demanded it. The pain in her wing had transferred in her shoulder, but it wasn't something that wouldn't be cured over the night.

She couldn't quite understand what stopped her from questioning him, but the second she stepped out of the castle, it was as if her tongue had glued itself to her teeth. Her mind forming the words and questions, but her mouth unable to voice them. She knew she behaved like a little schoolgirl with a crush on her teacher when he had answered her teasing…but she couldn't help it. She never expected him to react that way. She expected yelling, cruel remarks…maybe even a hex thrown her way…but never that.

Entering the castle, she said a quick 'Good night' and a promise to join him for tea the next day and started climbing the staircase towards Gryffindor Tower thinking.

Tonight Voldemort had tried to snatch her away, using fifteen werewolfs and four Death Eaters. Clearly, not even the demons knew how much training she had had. It hadn't been an easy task, she had to admit, but they could hardly capture her. At least now Snape had a reason not to go back. The difficult part would be explaining it to Dumbledore. Her lips curled in disgust. The damn fool. He expected Harry to take the war…to take Voldemort…heads on, without training, or anything more than his wand and a six or seven year knowledge. Very little knowledge at that. Well, Hermione told herself, that won't be happening if I have a say in it.

At that moment, somehow, Hermione felt thankful that she had been chosen. Harry's life depended on her skill and power, and she would do every damn thing in her power to save him and end the chaos.

She would make Harry the only winner of the war. He deserved it. Dumbledore could bang his head on a wall for all she cared. Harry had suffered because of him for too long. Too damn long.

''Lion's den.'' she murmured softly to the Fat Lady, and stepped in the Gryffindor common room.

As expected, Ron had gone to bed, but Harry had waited for her. As always. ''You should go to bed Harry.''

''Hey Mione. How was detention?'' he smiled sadly.

''It was ok. Now tell me. Why aren't you in bed? How many times have I told you not to wait up?'' Hermione asked, sitting beside him on the couch.

''And how many times have I told you…I'll always wait for you no matter how late you are?'' Hermione laughed halfheartedly.

''What's wrong?''

''Harry…do you remember after forth year…when I came to Grimauld Place?''

''Yes?''

''Do you know the reason I was there so early?''

Harry frowned. ''No.''

Hermione snorted and leaned her head on his shoulder. ''Of course you don't. Bastard old goat…''

''Mione, what's wrong? If you're swearing, there is definitely something wrong. Now tell me, why were you so early there?''

Taking a quick decision, she said, ''…My parents were killed a few weeks after I got home.'' He deserved to know.

Harry suddenly stiffened, but pulled her in a tight embrace seconds later. ''I didn't know.'' he murmured softly in her ear, ''…why didn't you say anything?''

''Honestly, I thought you knew, but didn't want to remind it to me. I thought Dumbledore told you…''

''Dumbledore?''

''Yes. He knew, he was the one to find me.'' Hermione said, closing her eyes. She could feel Harry's eyes on her, and his feelings of anxiety, fear and anticipation.

''He was the one that placed the wards around my house…and yet, he found me after ten hours of torture…barely alive.''

She knew it wasn't quite the right time to tell Harry all of this, but after the attack tonight, she decided that the sooner Harry knew, the better. Feeling his anger grow, and his grip on his magic slowly loosening, she pulled him in a hug. ''It's ok, I'm here now, aren't I? It's been more than a year now, I overcame it.''

''I'm so sorry Mione…I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you…''

''Harry, don't kill yourself over this. I just told you this bit now, because I need you to understand some bigger puzzle pieces soon enough.''

''What do you mean?''

''I have a few things to tell you, but not tonight. I told you that bit tonight just to see if I was right that Dumbledore didn't say anything. I promise you I will tell you everything I know…but not tonight.''

Feeling his anger slowly starting to dim, she sent him to bed. Sitting back on the couch, she closed her eyes. A sudden sharp sound had her leaping off her seat, wand in hand, ready to attack.

The flames in the fireplace grew and flashed blood red, uncovering the head of a beautiful woman with curly black hair and violet eyes, smiling at her.

''My Lady…'' Hermione said, dropping in one knee and bowing her head.

''Stand Angel, tell me, are you harmed?''

''My Lady, I am unharmed, just a bit bruised. Nothing that can't be healed. Thank you for asking. Voldemort tried his hand tonight, now he knows I'm not easy to catch. I think the war will gain full force quicker than we thought. I need to start training Harry and whoever is willing as soon as possible.''

''Very good Angel. Just remember what you were taught, and pass just what is needed.''

''Yes My Lady.''

''Whatever you need, you only need to call me. By the way…'' the woman smirked, ''…that dark wizard of yours is quite…charming. Don't you think?'' With a quick wink she was gone, leaving Hermione gaping.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione walked up to the girls dormitory and changed in her night attire. Charming? Snape? Well, he did have a certain charm…tall, dark, powerful, brilliant mind, a voice that could melt gold…oh Hell.

Lillith wasn't going to stop pestering her now. Damned demon. Sighing tiredly, she thankfully sank under the covers and fell into a blissful sleep.

Ignoring the incessant chatter every morning in her dormitory was becoming harder and harder with every year that passed. Either Lavender and Parvati were becoming louder, or her hearing was better. Groaning, Hermione got out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. She removed her clothes and stepped into the shower.

''Gods, Hermione what happened to you?'' she heard Parvati's voice. Turning around, Hermione saw the said girl standing only a few feet away, looking at her back with wide eyes.

''What do you mean?''

''Well…you have one hell of a bruise on your shoulder.''

Kicking herself mentally for not paying attention, Hermione shut the water, grabbed her bathrobe and threw a mild Obliviate at her roommate. It wouldn't do good for her roommate to see her bruised without any explanation.

''Enjoy your shower.'' Hermione smiled.

''Thanks Hermione,'' Parvati smiled and climbed in the shower, without any memory of what she'd just seen seconds prior.

Waiting until Lavender was also in the bathroom, She changed quickly in her school uniform, grabbed her book bag, and headed to breakfast.

''Hey Mione.'' Harry greeted her cheerfully.

''Good morning Harry, Ron.''

'''Mornin.'' Rom grumbled. ''Let's go, I'm hungry.''

''You're always hungry.'' Both Harry and Hermione said in unison, laughing.

''Yea, yea, whatever. Let's go.''

Hermione looped her arm with Harry's and exited the common room. As usual, morning chatter filled the Great Hall. Sleepy faces and irritated moods were a common view until caffeine was involved. Taking a seat at their usual place, Harry to her right and Ron across from them, they started filling their plates.

''Mione?'' Harry whispered in her ear.

''Hmm?''

''Can we talk later?''

Hermione nodded and gestured discretely towards Ron, meaning 'how do we ditch Ron?'. Over the years, Harry and Hermione had developed the ability to communicate without words, an ability that didn't include Ron. Oh, they tried, but he could never understand the meaning of their gestures. He was their friend, but Ronald Weasley had a big mouth and a quick temper. Relating secrets in front of him meant you shouted it in the Great Hall during dinner standing on the table and with a Sonorus charm on your throat.

Harry gave her a wink and a smile, meaning 'I'll take care of it.' And of course, Ron, as always was very much oblivious to their exchange.

''May I have you attention please.'' Dumbledore said standing and advancing towards the podium. ''We've decided that from tomorrow the seventh years will be allowed to visit Hogsmeade every weekend until the end of the school year. Consider it as a 'last year present'. This is your last year at Hogwarts, enjoy it. Of course, only for tomorrow, as your first weekend out, we will allow students from third year to sixth to go also. Enjoy your breakfast.''

Hermione's eyes were immediately seeking a certain black pair of orbs. Raising an eyebrow she sent him a mental 'has he gone mad?' question. She could see his lips twitch, and sent back an image of a clock showing lunch time and then another showing his office. Hermione gave him a small nod and continued with her breakfast. It was perfect, she needed to see him anyway.

As breakfast dragged to an end, Hermione grabbed her bag and elbowed Harry to get up. Their first lesson being Potions. ''Ron, for Merlin's sake, we'll be late, get up.''

''I'm coing…top…eling.'' Ron struggled to speak as he shoved half muffin in his mouth.

Approaching the exit Hermione saw a blonde head standing from the Slytherin table and remembered something that should have been first on her priority list.

Draco Malfoy.

Effectively kicking herself mentally, she looped her arm trough Harry's and drew him closer to her side, walking a bit quicker, leaving Ron in the back.

How in Morgana's name could she have forgotten about the blonde pain in the arse? Now she had another reason to talk to Snape. Had he managed to find out why the arrogant prick was out for blood the other day? Oh Hell…too many unanswered questions and it was only eight in the morning.

As usual, Severus strode in his classroom banging the door against the wall, he waved his wand and the door closed as loudly as it opened, making more than half of the students flinch.

He smirked. Good. If they didn't respect him at least they feared him.

Scribing the instructions on the blackboard, he barked at them to begin brewing the Sleeping Draught and settled behind his desk. Thoughts had been keeping him up all night, and the same thoughts kept him silent now. He may have dealed with the minds of the Death Eaters he sent to the Ministry, removing everything that involved himself and Granger, but Bellatrix had escaped. As he wanted to see the damned war end, responding to a call would be a very stupid thing to do, Granger was right, and Severus Snape wasn't known as a brilliant Slytherin for nothing. Of course, the Dark Lord would be furious for loosing a supposed spy, but he couldn't care less. As for Dumbledore…he couldn't just tell him to shove it…

Sneaking a glance towards Granger, he remembered the real reason he had drawn his wand in the first place. The girl was indeed a warrior. The few moves he had seen her do with the werewolfs proved it. She was fearless, accurate and powerful. Seeing her like that would have frightened anyone, but he felt…aroused…even now remembering the fierce determination in her eyes. Slapping himself for thinking of his student that way he stood and started striding trough the classroom, inspecting cauldron after cauldron, he fought the urge to just grab some of the students and just throw them out. For Merlin's sake this was a NEWT class…they choose to be here, and yet their potions were as bad as ever…even the simplest one. The same thing couldn't be said about Granger though…hers was as usually…perfect.

He was just about to whisper a praise in her ear, when he saw Weasley's cauldron start to bubble dangerously. Instinctively pulling both Weasley and Potter out of the way, them being the closest to the danger, he didn't see Hermione place herself between them and the explosion.

Throwing the two idiots to the floor and spinning around, he caught her mid flight, as she was thrown in the air by the force of the blow. Terror gripped his insides as he looked at the unconscious girl in his arms. Growling at anyone who dared to come too close, he pulled his wand and started to mutter every diagnostic spell he knew. Severus was confused though…every spell showed she was in perfect health…but the confusion quickly turned to relief when she whispered, only for him to hear, 'Malfoy', and gave him a quick wink.

'Damn you witch', he thought to himself. 'Scaring me like that…she could have been killed…idiot Gryffindor…'

Picking her up, he walked with her towards his office shouting over his shoulder to the others that they were dismissed, but groaned as she whispered yet another name to him.

''Potter, come with me. Everyone else get out now. No Weasley, you may not stay.''

Ignoring Ron's outraged looks, he kicked open the door to his office and deposited her on his couch. Going back in the classroom he saw Potter trying to get the redhead to leave…without success.

''Potter…'' he snarled, ''…in my office, now. Weasley, once again I wonder how in the hell you ended up in my class. Your idiocy has no limits. You already lost twenty points off your house, do you also need a week of detention for not following orders?''

Ron sent him a murderous glare, but left the classroom.

Stepping back in his office and closing the door, he leaned on the wall and waited, seeing Potter looking at him like he had grown another head.

''Miss Granger…we're alone.''

Severus heard her giggle and groan as she started to sit up.

''Shit…can I have a pain potion?''

His left eye twitched. ''I shouldn't give you anything you know. And if you ever do anything like that again I'm going to skin you alive with my bare hands.'' Merlin she was beautiful when she laughed.

''Ok, ok. I promise. Now can I have the damn potion? Oh, and I need a bruise salve as well.''

Seeing the bewildered expression in the boy's face he smirked. ''Something wrong Mr. Potter?'' he asked as he retrieved the pain potion from the cabinet in his office.

''Wha…How…why…I…''

''Mr. Potter, I thought you were intelligent enough to, at least, form a coherent phrase, but alas…it seems I was wrong.'' Harry glared at him.

''Oh, stop it you two.'' Hermione said, after drinking the potion. ''Professor, can you excuse us from the rest of the classes? We need to talk, and I know for sure that you don't have another class until after lunch.''

Severus's eyebrow shot up, but he didn't question her. Writing the necessary excuse on two pieces of parchment, he called a house-elf and sent him away to Dumbledore and McGonagall.

''Hermione what's going on? And since when are you and professor Snape so …friendly?''

''I'll tell you in a minute.'' she said, standing and starting to remove her shirt. Holding the bruise salve towards Severus she turned her back to him. He wanted to laugh at Potter's horrified expression. He was astonished himself by her actions, but didn't let it show. He took a good amount of the paste on his hand and started gingerly rubbing it on the purple bruise.

''Last night?'' he asked. She nodded. ''Tell me something Granger…are you some sort of masochist or something? Because you can't tell me that this didn't at least bother you.''

She laughed again. ''And pray tell how I would have explained being in the dungeons in the middle of the night?''

Severus huffed as he cleaned his hand. He was a bit annoyed to see that Hermione wasn't bothered by being in Potter's presence without a shirt, but didn't comment on it.

''Ok, that's enough.'' Harry shouted. ''Hermione what the hell is going on here?''

''Have you written anything on what I told you yet?'' she asked Severus, who shook his head. Hermione sighed and settled back on the couch. ''Well…remember I told you last night that I needed you to understand pieces of a bigger puzzle?'' Harry nodded. ''What I'm about to tell you…will surely frighten you…but I hope you remember who I am…and that I would never leave you alone.''

Harry nodded slowly, looking between his best friend and the dreaded potions master. Waiting for an explanation.

''Have you ever heard of the term 'Avenging Angel?''

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**Hello again. Chapter six…for your reading…and reviewing of course. As always, I want to warn those that like Ron, to remember that I don't. He's too much of an jealous idiot for my liking. Sorry. By the way, don't look at the Hermione/Lillith display as a servant/master image. Hermione respects her since she is the queen of the underworld, and since Hermione has demon blood running trough her veins, she feels compelled to bow before her. You'll see later that they somewhat have a friendship relationship formed in the time Hermione was in hell. Hope you enjoy.

**worrywart**: thanks for the heads up…I didn't realize the mistake until you mentioned it. Anything else you see…and if you are willing of course…please enlighten me. Thank you again.

**Chapter 6:Anger.**

Severus thought she had given him just a brief explanation of her abilities and power, but seeing her explain to Potter, he understood better what 'long story short' meant. He honestly expected him to start fidgeting when she said she was part demon, but to his credit, he just stood and listened. Severus also understood why she chose not to tell him everything. Voldemort's connection with Potter was dangerous as it was, and giving the snake the ability to see trough the boy's eyes as Hermione explained, wouldn't have been good.

He quite expected the boy to get up and bolt out the door, but no. Harry Potter knew he had a trustful friend, and he cared about said friend. Severus had, at some point…if not still…envied the boy for this. He'd never had friends…Lucius had been some sort of friend to him, but you could never know with a Death Eater, when having a 'kill or be killed' motto, was difficult to label one as a true friend.

''So…basically I was sent to help you. Those three demons will be a big pain in the arse, but I'll deal with them so you can deal with Voldemort…if you want to…''

'Here it goes', Severus thought, 'if he didn't flip until now…he'll throw a fit now.'

''I understand what you are saying, I know you're still you…'' he said slowly, ''…what I don't understand is why you say 'if I want to'. You know I have to, the prophecy…''

''Is fake…'' Hermione interrupted. ''He had Trelawney under the Imperious Curse at the time. He knew there was a spy listening at the door. He wanted to give Voldemort something to distract him, and keep him busy trying to decipher the puzzle. Dumbledore needed time, I don't know for what, but he needed Voldemort to steer his attention on something else.''

Severus slowly eased his hand inside his pocket and gripped his wand, sending a strong locking and repelling charm at the door, silently. It wouldn't do for Potter to storm out of there and kill the headmaster…not that Severus would mind…but the boy would regret it afterwards.

Harry's breathing had stopped and his body was shaking. Hermione quickly stood and caught his face between her hands.

''Harry…look at me. You need to calm down. I know you want to kill him…hell, I felt the same when I found out…but if we want to end this you have to stay focused. Please.''

''Mione…'' Harry said, his voice hoarse, ''…you are basically telling me that I've been fighting that bastard for the past sixteen years…for nothing. That my parents were killed for nothing…that Sirius was killed for the same damn prophecy…and you want me to be calm? You're telling me that I'm living with an abusive aunt and uncle because he needed time for who knows what, and you want me to be calm? I lived in a cupboard for ten years…'' Harry's voice cracked with the emotions that threatened to burst after all those years, ''…Mione, you have no idea what that's been like…''

Hermione forced his face upwards, her own eyes watering as she locked them with his. ''What do you think you'll fix by storming out now? Will you get those years back? No! Will it bring your parents back? No! Will it bring Sirius back? No! Do you want to end up in Askaban? You need to control yourself. Dumbledore can't know, and you need to start training. Do I make myself clear?''

Harry closed his eyes, drew a deep breath and nodded once. Hermione sighed and pulled him to her chest…completely forgetting that she only had her bra on.

Severus' mind was darkening with rage. He hadn't known that the boy was treated bad…he doubted anyone knew…besides Dumbledore of course. Yet another evidence that the famous, gentle, loving Dumbledore didn't care about the presumed 'savior' of the wizarding world. He would have to do something about that. Potter wouldn't go back to Surrey come summer if he had something to say about it.

''So…'' Harry said, slowly removing himself out of her embrace, his cheeks red, ''…what do we do now? How are we going to win this? Because I intend to. I don't care what Dumbledore says anymore, he and his ideas can go to hell for all I care. I know I need to train, but I don't quite know what I need to know exactly…''

''What am I here for? I will train you in everything you need to know, and professor Snape will teach you Occulmency…'' they both groaned. ''Harry, you need to learn it either you want it or not.'' She admonished him, ''Now the question is…what do we do about Ron? You know what will happen if we tell him about this.''

''We could restart the DA, mostly as a pretext, set a meeting and discuss about training everyone that's willing.''

''Good point. Do you still have the coin?'' Harry nodded and handed it to Hermione. ''Professor, will you attend?''

Severus had felt a bit left out of their conversation, but didn't interrupt. He knew about their little club…and fully approved of it. ''I suggest the Room of Requirement after curfew on Sunday.'' Severus said, looking at the coin Hermione was twirling between her fingers. She nodded and tapped the coin with her wand. Raising an eyebrow he sent a questioning look towards her.

''Protean charm, that's how we communicate between us and no one knows.'' She smirked, and Severus shook his head. He should have expected it from her.

''So…what exactly happened last night?'' Harry asked, trying not to look directly at Hermione's chest.

''Remember I had a detention?'' Harry nodded. ''We were in the Forbidden Forest for some ingredients and we were attacked.''

''Mr. Potter, if you have any doubts that Miss Granger can train you they should be dispersed, she took on fifteen werewolfs…on her won…with a sword.''

Harry turned to her and gaped as her cheeks and neck started burning red. ''It was nothing, really. Not that difficult.''

Both Severus and Harry looked at her wide-eyed and threw their hands up in exasperation.

''Only Hermione Granger could be that modest…''

''Are you insane? Nothing?…''

''Fifteen werewolfs are not nothing…''

''Ten Aurors couldn't take them out…''

''Ok, ok…''Hermione shouted, '' I get it. I did injure my wing though, that's where the bruise came from.''

''Did you try opening it at all?'' Severus asked.

''No…I can't really spread my wings in the Great Hall now can I?''

Severus smirked and threw her shirt at her. ''Come with me. Besides, I believe Potter is just dying to see them.''

Hermione pulled her shirt on and followed behind Harry as they walked trough Snape's quarters and entered what seemed to be a secret passage.

''You showed him your wings, and I didn't even had the slightest idea of what you are?'' Harry asked, sending her a mock glare.

''Honestly Harry…he saw me without my knowing at Halloween. I had just received a short letter from a friend saying that Voldemort knows about me…thus the fight last night. And it wasn't that I didn't want to show you…it's just that I didn't know how you would react after…everything that happened.''

''Thank you. For everything Mione,'' he said throwing an arm around her shoulders and planting a kiss on her head. Hermione nodded and continued walking.

A few minutes later they exited the passage trough a tree trunk in the Forbidden Forest, just beside a clearing.

She smiled and quickly walked forward. Looking at Harry and giving him a wink, her appearance started fading, revealing a paler tone of skin, beautiful, shiny, black long hair, crimson eyes, black backless top and skinny black jeans. Her black wings were by far the most beautiful thing both men had ever seen.

Wincing a little, Hermione spread them out and tried moving them. Flashing a toothy grin at them, she shot in the air and started circling the clearing just below of the tree tops.

''One of a kind isn't she?'' Harry whispered from beside him.

Prying his eyes away from Hermione, Severus looked at the sixteen-year old boy. Lilly's eyes looking fondly from behind round eyeglasses towards the winged girl.

'Lilly' he thought to himself, his first and only love. The reason he protected the boy for so many years, and the reason he would fight tooth and nail to win the war. Dumbledore no longer had a say in his actions. If hiding his thoughts and secrets from Dumbledore meant that the boy lived…even if he himself didn't…it was all worth the effort. He may have lived his life until now between two masters, between lies and hidden truths…but Harry Potter was young and had a whole new life in front of him. He had to live. Severus would make damn sure that he did.

''She certainly is full of surprises.''

''You know, I've always thought she was beautiful, powerful, brilliant. Scary sometimes, but brilliant. Although the scary part is kind of shattered in front of the image I now have of her.''

Severus didn't quite like the way he said he found her beautiful, but couldn't stop himself from emitting an amused snort, making the boy look at him sharply, wide eyed. Severus ignored him and said, ''You see her like this now, after she told you what she was. Imagine the shock I had when I entered the Quidditch Pitch and saw her appearance and her power, or seeing her battle with a sword in the middle of fifteen enraged beasts. Scary doesn't even cover it…Terrifying might be a better word.''

He saw Harry blink once…twice…and then double over…laughing. Severus scowled.

Obviously hearing, or feeling, the commotion below, Hermione landed gracefully in front of them, looking questionably at Severus, crimson eyes boring into his. He shrugged and continued to look at the laughing teenager.

''Harry?''

''Oh God…'' Harry panted, ''…Mione, it seems that our potions professor finds you, and I quote, 'Terrifying'.''

Severus rolled his eyes. Does no one fear him anymore, did he loose his touch or something. Hearing a giggle starting to come out of her mouth, he glared at her, daring her to say something…with no effect of course. He sighed and shook his head, a small smile playing on his own lips as Hermione started laughing. He found curious…but also interesting at the same time, the fact that he simply just couldn't hold his mask in front of her. A perfect mask of cold indifference…shattered with only one look at her. Years of practice, years of struggle to control his emotions, gone down the drain when she was in his presence, looking at him, with her golden…or crimson…eyes.

Why? Why now and not before?

''Are your wings functioning properly Miss Granger?'' She nodded. ''Good. We should get back, Hagrid might be around here somewhere and he mustn't see us.''

Both students nodded and followed as he once again lead the way, back to his office. ''Miss Granger, I suggest you go by the Hospital Wing, so Poppy can look at you properly. Dumbledore now knows you were unconscious with the explosion, and he'll ask why you weren't transported there immediately. I will tell him I gave you some potions, left you to rest for a bit and then sent you away. Mr. Potter, I suggest you avoid the headmaster for the time being, Legilimency, afteral, is one of his strong points.''

''Thank you professor.'' Hermione said smiling.

''Don't mention it…to anyone. And Potter…be in my office tonight after dinner.''

Hermione squealed and clapped her hands. ''Sure thing professor, I'll make sure he's here. No worries.'' Then she pushed Potter out the door and closed it behind them.

Severus remained standing, looking at the closed door, his mind clouded with numerous thoughts. Just before exiting his office, Hermione Granger winked at him. WINKED! AT HIM! What was the world coming to? Three days ago he was cursing her mentally, seeing her hand waving to give the proper answer in class. Just three days ago he only saw her as the brains of the trio, his best student, but a student nonetheless. And now…he was losing the grasp on his emotions whenever she was around, the slight tingling in his stomach whenever she smiled at him…and she reminded him so much of Lilly. The same brilliant mind, if not even more, the same defying attitude, the same caring for the loved ones…no, more so, whatever her friends would do, she would forgive them…Lilly hadn't forgiven him…no matter how much he begged.

He closed his eyes and ranked a hand trough his long hair. He had long ago accepted that Lilly hadn't truly seen him as a true friend. She had forgiven Potter Sr. for every stupid thing he had done, but Severus got cast aside for one word said in anger. One damned word.

Granger wasn't like that. She could forgive, she would forgive no matter what…She was better than Lilly…in many ways…

''He isn't that bad you know. Once he lowers that snaky mask of his he is pretty different.'' Hermione said as she and Harry were climbing the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower.

''I can't say the same. I can't feel what he feels, or see past the mask as you do, Mione, but I promise to try.''

''You do that Harry. You'll see I'm right.''

''That I don't doubt. I did once and Sirius got killed. And please, if I ever try to contradict you, please, give me a good kick in the backside.''

Hermione whispered the password still laughing, but stopped abruptly at the entrance, causing Harry to crash into her back.

''Mione wha…''

''Ron is pissed. He's incredibly angry right now. Have your wand in reach in case of anything.'' Harry nodded, and together stepped trough the portrait hole. Hermione wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. Afteral, she had supposedly been thrown across the room by the full blow of the explosion.

''Fancy seeing you two back here.'' Ron's voice was cold and accusatory.

''What are you talking about Ron?'' Harry asked furrowing his eyebrows.

''Are you two together?''

''What?''

''Why did Snape tell you to stay back, and not me?'' Ron yelled.

''For Merlin's sake Ron, you're the reason Hermione ended up like this in the first place. What did you expect…points for nearly killing her?'' Harry yelled back as he eased Hermione on the couch, making her gasp and then moan a little. Of course she was faking it…but Ron didn't know that.

''Bu…but that…that was a mistake…''

''Yes Ron, a mistake that could have killed us.'' Harry said as he glared at his friend. ''Besides, what if I am with Hermione? Is there a problem in that?''

Ron's face started reddening in anger, his breathing quickening, and his eyes narrowing. Hermione had kept an eye on Ron since the moment she stepped in the Gryffindor common room, and for good reason. She was in front of Harry in a flash, easily deflecting the severing hex he had sent, while yelling that Hermione was his.

''Ronald Weasley…'' Hermione hissed dangerously, ''…how dare you draw your wand on Harry…'' it wasn't a question. ''We've been friends for five and a half years…and yet I don't know you. Since when am I your girl? I never was, and never will be. I am not an object to have in your possession. You let us down in forth year, and I hoped you wouldn't do it again. Well, you just proved me wrong. You draw your wand on either of us again and I promise you, one month in the Hospital Wing won't be enough to heal you.''

Harry saw Hermione's eyes starting to turn red in anger, and he quickly pulled her down on the couch again, whispering in her ear to close her eyes. ''Mione, you should rest. It's obvious he isn't worth it.'' He saw Ron throw them another dirty look and stomp towards the boy's dormitory.

''And you were telling me to control my anger?'' Harry smirked.

''Shut up you prat. Ron has stepped on my nerves time and time again. I'm tired of it. Either he grows up, or I won't bother with him. 'His', who the hell does he think he is…I wonder how he's going to pass his classes now, because sure as hell I won't help him anymore.''

Harry laughed. ''Calm down Mione. We have other things to worry about now. Things more important than Ron.''

Hermione nodded. ''First thing first, you have to concentrate on your Occulmency. I can't start teaching you what I know before you've learned to protect your mind. I think about a month of mental training will be enough to start your physical training. And of course, there are the classes, homework and stuff…we'll need a timetable to plan everything out…''

''Of course…whatever you say…your wish is my command…'' Harry held a serious face as he nodded, his eyes closed and bowing his head slightly at the last sentence.

Hermione laughed and hugged him. ''We can do this Harry. I'm there with you all the way. Know that I'll never let you fight alone.''

''I know…'' he said, kissing her forehead and leaning back on the couch, Hermione held tightly in his arms. ''I know.''

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello everyone. This is chapter 7 for you to read…and review :P. I wanted to stick to one chapter every week…but honestly, seeing how well everyone is responding to this story only makes me want to write faster, so I can read your reviews on it.

I have a question for all of you…I was thinking in having Hermione ask Lillith to bring Sirius back as a present for Harry for Christmas, seeing as he fell trough the veil and all…what do you think?

ChiffonShock: Thank you for pointing that out. I know my English is bad so I'm grateful. I intend in revising after I finish it, so it will definitely be fixed.

casper22: I'm glad you agree with me on the Ron situation. Honestly I was furious at the end when Hermione married him and Harry married Ginny. I mean…THERE WAS NO LINK BETWEEN THEM! Honestly. Ginny was absent in most of the years…actually being directly involved only in their second year…anyway, and Ron? He's the exact opposite of Hermione…opposites attract and all that doesn't apply here if you ask me. I will never understand what J.K.R. was thinking when she paired them.

**Chapter 7: Dumbledore.**

The first week of November greeted Hogwarts castle with howling cold winds, forcing the students to seek comfort in the oversized warm library, to madam Prince's annoyance, they weren't even studying, or the common rooms…every student besides Harry and Hermione that is.

Harry's Occulmency lessons were quickly becoming the best source of entertainment for Hermione. Seeing both Severus and Harry, eyeing the other trough narrowed eyes, words spoken trough gritted teeth and hands almost bound together to avoid wands being drawn.

Hermione remembered the first day of lessons, Severus had roared at Harry to control his emotions and discipline his mind again and again, before turning to Hermione.

''This is all your fault. You wanted him to learn…you teach him.''

''Professor…'' Hermione said calmly, ''…when I entered your mind, I didn't even notice your walls…what makes you think that I could see Harry's? Only a demon can oclude thoughts from me. It would be useless.''

Severus had pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed ant turned back at Harry. ''Potter…if you don't stop being an idiot, and start concentrating…so help me, Voldemort won't have what to kill when I'm done with you.''

Hermione had laughed, ignoring the two scowling men, and told them to get going if they wanted to start training properly any time soon.

Now, only one week later, Harry and Hermione's relationship with their potions professor had changed considerably. Trust was no longer an issue between them, not that Hermione had ever distrusted the potions master…Harry on the other hand still had doubts…until now that is. They had even started to crack jokes at one another.

Dumbledore had started noticing that his 'protégé' and one of his best friends started disappearing constantly, and he was trying very hard to catch them in the corridors, between classed, or after meals, to talk to them…with no luck though. Harry and Hermione were truly enjoying his frustration, when they knew he would seek them, they would either step into an empty classroom, or stay and watch under one of Hermione's disillusionment charms. The problem was that soon enough he would be noticing that his spy wasn't leaving the castle for his meetings with the Dark Lord. Severus had been summoned three times ever since the attack in the forest, but Hermione had managed to spell his mark not to hurt anymore. That didn't help though…they had to say something to the headmaster.

That's how, on the first day of the second week, at dinner, Severus had faked a summon, giving the headmaster a meaningful look. Dumbledore had sighed dramatically and gave Severus a sad smile. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Severus stood and exited the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione following moments later.

Making their way to the third floor, they had followed the passage hidden behind the one-eyed witch, meeting with Severus outside of Honeydukes.

''What now?'' Harry asked, pulling his cloak closer to his body.

''I had to leave the castle, Dumbledore can feel the wards shifting when I leave.''

''So now we're just going to wait here for a few hours, make him believe you're with Voldemort?''

Hermione scowled. ''Harry, weren't you listening when we talked about this?''

''Well, excuse me Miss Perfect, I was a bit out of my mind…literally…if you remember. Hell, I was so tired I didn't even know my name at the time.''

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Severus beat her to it. ''Stop it, both of you. Now let's go.'' he said, silently casting a disillusionment charm over the three oh them and making their way to the Shrinking Shack.

Albus was sitting at his desk, looking trough some paperwork some hours later, when his fireplace flashed green, revealing the head of a frantic looking Hermione Granger.

''Miss Granger?''

''Headmaster…come quickly…professor Snape…''

''Where is he?'' Dumbledore asked striding quickly towards the fireplace.

''His quarters sir.''

''Step away Miss Granger so I can come trough.''

A minute later, Dumbledore was staring in shock at the mangled body of his potions professor and spy, with Hermione hovering above him trying to clear away all the blood so she could heal his wounds.

''Dear Merlin Severus, what happened?''

''B…Bellatrix…found out…followed me…meeting with…Lupin…'' Severus' breathing was shallow, his eyes rolling back in his head with the pain.

''No matter…at least you're safe…I'll get Poppy…''

''No! You know how I feel…about Poppy…healing me…''

''Severus…'' Dumbledore scowled, ''…you're badly injured, you need proper care,'' he said eyeing Hermione curiously. He was actually surprised that the girl was helping Severus Snape. Dumbledore knew how the trio hated their potions professor, but never did he try to change that status.

''Miss Granger, how exactly did you come by professor Snape?''

''I…I was finishing my patrol sir…'' Hermione said, shaking, ''I was about to head up to the tower when I saw professor Snape enter the castle. I wanted to take him to the Hospital Wing but he refused…so I flooed you…I didn't know what else to do…''

''You did the proper thing Miss Granger. I would suggest though, that this…situation…remain within these quarters…''

''Of course professor…''

''Good. Now, I see you're doing a fine job with the healing…do you mind remaining here and continue? I have urgent matters to discuss with the Order…This situation is very disturbing, without Severus' information it will be twice as difficult to ensure the safety of those that need it…''

''But sir…''

''Now Miss Granger, I know you don't really like professor Snape, but he refuses to be treated by Poppy and I must go. I'm sure he would appreciate it.''

''Yes sir. I'll stay.'' Hermione said, looking down.

''Good girl. Keep going, and I shall return in the morning.'' Dumbledore walked out of the bedroom and stepped trough the fireplace.

Hermione calmly walked to the fireplace and warded it, blocking anyone who wanted to come trough, and returned to the bedroom.

''You know, I never thought I'd see the day Hermione Granger, know-it-all Gryffindor, would deceive the great Albus Dumbledore…the Slytherin way.'' Severus said, heading towards the bathroom, unwarding the door.

''Mione you were brilliant.'' Harry said as he stepped out of the bathroom.

''Why thank you kind sir…'' Hermione said bowing, ''…and I never thought I'd see the day I would be nauseous just looking at the old idiot. Honestly, he really sounded like he cared. He could have bloody well stayed and healed you, if he wanted to…but seeing as the lack of information from your part was more important, and just couldn't wait until morning, or at least a few hours…honestly…'' Hermione growled

''Maybe he does care…at some extent.'' Severus said, ''But Harry is not going to sacrifice himself for his own gain.'' Both Harry and Hermione shared a look. It was the first time Snape had used Harry's name, but he didn't seem to notice.

''Brilliant job on the charm Miss Granger.'' he said, looking in the mirror. ''I don't think I was ever this…maimed.''

''It's the same charm the demons placed on me after…after I was returned. Now, we're not finished. I'm supposed to heal you, but there should be scars.'' Severus nodded and stepped in front of Hermione. She removed the charm, leaving him the same he was before, and started touching his skin with one finger, leaving his skin marred with numerous scars. It was an illusion of course, but Dumbledore wouldn't be able to see it.

Severus on his part was having a battle with his self-control. The past week had been a nightmare for him. Every day he was fighting the urge to rest his jaw on his hand and stare at her like a love-struck hormonal teenager. As if seeing her in class three times a week wasn't enough, she had insisted in attending Potter's Occulmency lessons. She would laugh every time he threw a sarcastic remark at Potter, and the boy would respond with a similar remark. Her laugh had become music for his ears, her sparkling eyes were drowning him pulling him deeper and deeper, her plumb lips were mocking him, daring him to come closer and taste them…pure torture, honestly. And now, feeling her soft fingers tracing patterns over his torso like hot pokers, reminding him that she was a beautiful, warm, soft woman. Severus felt she was somehow marking him as hers at the moment. It was a long time since a woman had touched him, and his blood was boiling. He thanked any god that had allowed him to manage to somewhat hide his emotions from her, because her rejection would kill him.

He knew there was no chance in hell she would respond to his emotions the way he wished she would. Having Potter as a friend, handsome, charming smile, young…damn! Another Potter. Severus swallowed a sigh, looking at her approving smile over her work.

''That should do it…'' she said, ''…Dumbledore will never know. Now, Harry, you should get back to the tower, Dumbledore wants me to stay here until he gets back. He'll get suspicious if I don't.''

''Sure.'' Harry said, eyeing his potions professor. He understood the look in the older man's eyes…and he wasn't quite sure he liked it. ''Are you sure you're going to be ok?''

''Of course. I'll sit in the chair and read for a bit. There's nothing I have to do really. Other than watch over our injured professor that is.''she smiled sweetly.

Severus narrowed his eyes. ''We could always say I woke up and threw you out of my chambers, so you might as well join your friend.''

''But professor, you're supposed to be helpless, injured, exhausted and all that. Besides, I'd never go over the headmaster's orders…whatever you say.'' she smiled and battered her eyelashes at him.

'She's playing with me. Damn her!'

''Really Mione, there isn't a year we've spent in Hogwarts that we didn't break at least a dozen rules. Like in first year with Fluffy…or second year with the Polly…'' Harry stopped and gulped. Hermione had a crazed look in her eyes that shouted 'Harry James Potter…dead man walking'.

''Mr. Potter, I believe we have a few hours until the headmaster returns, why don't you join me for a cup of tea.'' It wasn't a question.

''I should probably head off to bed…''

''I insist.'' Severus said, his eyes narrowed.

After Dobby brought them tea, they settled comfortably in Severus' sitting room.

''Now, Mr. Potter, as you may know, the headmaster has never indulged us the knowledge of your…adventures…within these walls. Would you enlighten me?''

Harry shot a fearful look towards Hermione and gulped again. ''Do I have to?''

''If I didn't know better, I'd say you exchanged brains with Ron for a moment there.'' Hermione hissed, '' You may as well tell him. I don't quite know every detail of first year, and we were always together after that.''

Harry sighed. ''I believe you remember Fluffy sir?''

''Fluffy?'' Severus asked puzzled.

''The three-headed dog?''

Severus stared at him blankly. ''That…thing…was named Fluffy?''

Hermione snorted and nodded. ''Hagrid…'' she mumbled as an explanation.

''Yes, well, anyway. He was our first adventure as a trio…''

To his credit, Severus managed to hold a bored expression on his face, although he prayed Hermione wouldn't feel his anger. Sure he had been surprised to hear that she was the one to light his robes on fire and slightly in awe that a first year had managed to solve his potion puzzle. He always thought Quirrel had destroyed every room, and that that was why three eleven-year-old students had managed to pass trough. His anger though, was pointed towards Dumbledore. He had all but told the whole school where the stone was with his speech at the feast, and then allowed three children to venture on dangerous grounds, where even the simplest wards could have alerted him of their presence there even before they would have passed the threshold.

He had mostly ignored the rumors involving the trio in their second year, and to be fair, what he had heard was nothing compared to what they were telling him now. Yet again, another year where Lilly's son, the boy he had sworn to protect, had been in danger. He also felt a bit ashamed when Harry said Hermione had discovered the reason of the petrified students, yet none of the professors had. Hearing the real reason for which Hermione had spent two weeks in the Hospital Wing as an overgrown cat had been amusing, but he honestly dreaded what he suspected, was worse to come.

Severus glowered at them when they told him how Black had escaped exactly, he was also furious at Minerva for allowing a third year to use a Time-Turner, no matter how smart she was, as for Harry…he had argued with Dumbledore at the time for the Dementors, but of course his words had entered trough one ear and exited trough the other…yet again in mortal peril.

He was proud of Hermione for not abandoning Harry in his forth year as the redhead idiot had done, and understood that as usual, without her help Harry might have been dead before half of the year was over.

He hadn't been part of their battle at the Ministry, and no one had truly related to him what had happened. At this point the was angry with Harry, for not paying more attention in Occulmency when he was supposed to, and not following Hermione's advice and logic, causing her to be hit by a rather nasty curse that required a lot of potions on an extended period of time.

And yet again Dumbledore was nowhere in sight. Never helping them, or discouraging them…on the contrary, he had been the one to give Hermione the hint in third year…and he had disappeared in fifth year, only to reappear when it suited him…at Voldemort's revealing…naming himself their savior.

But there was no point anymore in getting angry on things that had already happened. The important mater now was that Harry knew the truth, and they could do something about it.

Stealing a glance at the clock on the wall, and seeing how late it was, he sent Harry on his way, after having him promise to head to the Chamber of Secrets together one day, and returned to his bedroom to retrieve a pillow and a blanket for the girl. She thanked him and settled on the couch with one of his books on potions. He had watched her reading for a bit, but quickly returned to the warmth of his blankets.

The problem was that sleep wouldn't claim him. Knowing that she was in the other room, sleeping on his couch…'or maybe not', he thought as he heard the bedroom door crack open and soft footsteps approaching his bed. His eyes were closed, but he certainly wasn't sleeping.

Severus couldn't quite understand the reason of her presence by his side, knowing that Dumbledore would come in the morning, there was no need for her to be there…but he didn't complain, he just shifted a little to have a better view of her as he heard her place a chair not far away, and he smelled her Jasmine fragrance as she walked pass him to sit.

Her soft breathing had somewhat lulled him into sleep, but it wasn't long before he heard the door crack open again. He tried with all his might not to sit up and hex the man that had just entered his bedroom. Slightly opening one eye, he saw Hermione cuddled in the chair, her hand holding the pillow to her head, and the blanket he had given her covering her. His actions being hidden by the darkness, he fully opened his eyes seeing Dumbledore shake the girl awake, not too gently, and ordering her to go to her room, seeing as he was there and he would keep watch over the 'tortured' professor.

Severus' eye twitched as he saw Dumbledore almost forcefully yank her out of the chair, when she wanted to protest, and give her a shove towards the door. He heard her sigh and the door click closed behind her and fought the urge to pull the covers off of himself and call her back, throwing Dumbledore out instead. Closing his eyes again, he waited for dawn, knowing that the headmaster would wake him up at one point…but he didn't have to wait long. Hermione was right…he didn't care.

''Severus…'' Dumbledore said, shaking his shoulder a bit roughly. Honestly what was wrong with the old man? Severus understood that he wasn't that important anymore, but he had supposedly been tortured within an inch of his life…

He faked a painful groan and slowly opened his eyes, pretending not to know where he was, he looked around until his eyes landed on the blue ones of Albus Dumbledore.

''Albus…'' he said hoarsely.

''Severus…I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?''

''Like a herd of Hipogrifs danced on me…but I'll live.''

''Good, good. I spoke with the Order, and the situation isn't that rosy. I've decided that now that you can't provide any information anymore, you will take the post of DADA professor come next term. At least you're a better choice than the professor we currently have. I've contacted Horace Slughorn to take your place as potions professor…''

Severus was livid. 'At least'? The current DADA professor was an idiot, not far from what Umbrige was trying to teach last year…meaning almost nothing. He had always craved the spot, and he would accept it, maybe that way the students might actually learn something.

''You will be working close with Remus on strategy for the Order…'' Dumbledore continued,''…it's the only position you'll be able to provide any help…''

Oh, he was going to kill Dumbledore himself…before he had a chance to hide and let the others fight for him, only to collect at the end.

''Of course headmaster…'' he heard himself say, ''…whatever you think is best.''

''Good. Now, I believe you can manage on your own, so I'll be off. Good night Severus.''

Severus's breathing was heavy as he glared and growled as the door closed behind the man that he had considered a friend, almost like a father for so many years. For twenty years he had put his life at risk to retrieve information for him, and yet, now he was thrown away like an overused rag. A smirk graced his lips minutes later, as he thought of the possibilities he would have as DADA professor. Yes, he would show him. Harry, Hermione and himself, were going to build a powerful army right under his nose. An army that would know what kind of man Dumbledore really was. An army that would fight for what was right, and would not bow in front of anyone.

An army that would be fearless, powerful, fierce and unstoppable.

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hello there. Here's chapter eight. It seems that I have a bit of a problem…I keep putting Hermione in Danger every week or so…I hope it doesn't bother you…If any of you think I'm taking it too fast, please don't hesitate in telling me that. There will be a bit of a 'pause' after this chapter, where I'll start on Harry's training, and Dumbledore's slow demise…so hang in there for more.

I want to explain why I asked you that question in the last chapter. Honestly I thought of Harry's parents at first, I didn't want Hermione's parents because they could cause a bit of a trouble with the Severus situation, so…I thought of Sirius first of all because he wasn't buried, so technically his body isn't damaged, and second, he is supposed to have passed trough the Veil in the spiritual world…a demon controlled spiritual world. I thought it would be a nice present for both Harry and Remus for Christmas. I know he was an idiot considering what he did to Severus and that they would never have a perfect friendship relationship, but I think they could work well together….what do you think?

Anyway, hope you like this chapter as well, and thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

**Moi****: **Honestly, I find the Ginny/Harry pairing a bit disgusting. Ok, I understand that some percent of young boys seek in their girfriends a bit of their mother…but to have a girlfriend/wife that looks like your mother more than her own sister did…seems a bit disturbing…it's a bit cliché? Maybe, I mean he supposedly looks exactly like his father, with exception the eyes, and Ginny like his mother…Harry always wanted a family, but I don't see Lilly and James in the mayhem that is the Weasley residence.

Thank you all!

**Chapter 8: One down...two to go!**

It was about four in the morning when Hermione reached the Gryffindor common room. All the way from the dungeons she had been growling and snarling about how Dumbledore had spat at her that it was improper for a student to be in the professor's private chambers, let alone spend the night in his bedroom…although he had asked her to stay…and nearly thrown her out with his own hands.

''Old meddling goat…won't know what hit him when I'm done with him…'' Hermione mumbled to herself as she stepped trough the portrait hole.

''I take it Dumbledore was an ass?''

''Harry?'' damn she hadn't been paying attention, ''Why aren't you in bed? You should be sleeping…''

''So should you. You know what they say…old habits die hard, can't sleep knowing you're not here…now, why don't you tell me what happened?''

Hermione sighed and plopped herself on the couch beside him. ''Not much. One thing is for sure though…Dumbledore is officially an arse. He practically hauled me out of the chair I was sitting in. At first I settled on the couch in the sitting room, reading, but then I thought that it would be better if I were in the bedroom with him, you know, play the role. I was faking asleep when he came in. He roughly 'woke' me up and told me to get to bed. I started to protest, but he just shoved me towards the door. Honestly, he wants you to trust him, didn't he think I would tell you how he treated me?''

''Dunno Mione. What I want to know is what he has in store for Snape now that he can't spy anymore.''

''We'll find out soon enough. Do you think I should have stayed?''

''Nah, he's a grown wizard, he can take care of himself. Do you think he'll Obliviate Snape? I don't think he'll go that far…''

''If he does, he'll be dealing with me. I can undo any memory charm.'' Hermione answered, yawning. ''Off to bed now. We have about two and a half hours to sleep. We'll talk to him tomorrow.''

Hermione quickly got out of her clothes, not bothering to wear a nightgown since she was supposed to wake up in a few hours anyway, and settled between the covers of her bed. The image of Snape sleeping peacefully danced in front of her eyes. She'd never seen him so relaxed, peaceful even. Without his scowl, or snare he seemed years younger. Not that he was old, thirty-seven in the wizarding world basically meant he was still a teenager. She giggled at that. If he could hear her say he was a teenager he would go ballistic. The slippery snake had somehow managed to hide some of his emotions from her, but she didn't bother with searching more deeply. But there was something in his eyes…something she'd never before seen in the past. His mask had never faltered, and yet, now when he was very angry of disgusted she could see it plainly on his face. Was the evil, cold bastard of a potions professor starting to crack? Had the news of Dumbledore's manipulations shocked him so badly that his cold façade was falling?

She was itching to use Legilimency on him, but even she knew it would be a huge mistake. If she did that, any ounce of trust he had in her would be destroyed. Covering another yawn with her hand, she pushed the thoughts of Severus Snape out of her mind…for now…and greeted the sweet oblivion.

Tuesday morning breakfast started as a silent affair. Sitting side by side at the table, both Harry and Hermione kept stealing glances at Severus's empty chair at the Head Table, whispering in each other's ear…and ignoring the glares that a certain redhead was sending them.

Ronald Weasley was thoroughly pissed. His supposed best friend had stolen the girl he fancied from him. Ok, being Harry Potter's best friend brought certain attention to one, attention that he had enjoyed until now. And Hermione…she wasn't that bad looking, not beautiful like Lavender, but she was smart. The girl had a brain that he could use, besides, for five years now he had made use of it. It was much more easier to copy a finished essay than thinking it. And of course, being Harry Potter's friend entailed certain dangers…dangers of which Hermione could get them out pretty quickly without much of a fuss. He needed to be part of the Golden Trio once again, and he needed the girl to be his. But how?

''Well, well, well. What do we have here. Potter, for the praise you get from everyone, and the brain you supposedly possess, you seem to be more of an idiot than I thought. We got it that you're mature enough to have a girlfriend…but the Mudblood? Honestly, even the Weasley girl would have been better.''

Hermione placed a hand on Harry's wrist, knowing that if Malfoy continued, he wouldn't hesitate in hexing the blonde. Ignoring the figures behind them, she nudged Harry's leg, prompting him to get up. She could feel the blonde's rage for being ignored, and the puzzled feelings of his 'protectors', as to why they were ignoring them.

Throwing her bag over her shoulder and looping her arm trough Harry's, she started walking towards the doors. Hermione sensed a sudden change in Malfoy's feelings and stopped in her tracks, but before she could do anything Draco had fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her to him, his wand at her throat.

''Now, now Potter, you don't want your girlfriend to get hurt now do you?'' Draco asked as Harry pulled his own wand.

Harry looked desperately at the Head Table, but he knew Snape wasn't there, nor was McGonagall and Sprout and Flitwick were in an animated conversation. Where the hell was everyone? Looking back at Hermione he saw her wink at him and relaxed a bit.

''What the hell do you want Malfoy?''

''Now Granger, I don't think you're in a position to talk, so shut up. Potter, this little Mudblood is going to take a walk with me…and you are going to do nothing about it.'' Draco smirked, threw an arm over Hermione's shoulders and moved his wand from her throat to her side.

Seeing Hermione giving him a slight nod, Harry lowered his wand and stepped away, allowing them to pass. Wand still in hand, Harry discarded his bag and started following them but stopped short when he saw them opening the doors and stepping outside.

Hermione may have been powerful, but he wasn't going to leave her alone. Conjuring his Patronus, he sent it ahead with a message for Snape and started running towards his office. He was half way there when he saw Snape running towards him.

''What happened? Where is Miss Granger?'' Severus asked his steps faltering a bit when he reached the boy.

He was seated in one of the armchairs, sipping his morning tea and looking over some essays when the silvery stag pounced trough his door, shouting in Potter's voice that Hermione was in trouble. He didn't even think, before throwing everything on the floor, grabbed his wand and started running. Whatever the trouble was, she couldn't use her full powers, and if she did…he didn't want to think about it.

Still running, Harry told him what happened with Malfoy and was a bit startled at the loud growl that escaped his professor's throat, his face contorted in rage. The entrance doors hit the walls with a loud thud, startling a few first years that were walking towards their first class.

Outside, Severus shouted 'Point me' towards his wand, thinking of her. His wand started spinning quickly on his palm, stopping as it pointed towards the Forbidden Forest. ''That girl is going to be the death of me,'' he muttered as he started running again.

Harry wanted to laugh at Snape's remark, but finding Hermione was more important. Casting a warming charm over himself and his professor, he followed.

If she was honest with herself, Hermione would have to admit she was pretty amused by Malfoy's actions. Malfoy may have been a pureblood, but this was just something he would do, exactly what a spoilt, high society brat would do. Something extremely reckless. And in the Great Hall too, in front of Harry Potter. And to think subtlety was a Slytherin trait. She snorted.

''Something funny mudblood?'' Draco asked, still holding her and trying to avoid the slippery grounds.

''Yes actually. You.'' Hermione answered calmly.

''Well, you won't find anything amusing in a few minutes, trust me…'' he smirked, ''You know, my aunt Bellatrix told me something about you, but I find the information quite idiotic, if you ask me, seeing as you're a mudblood.''

''Oh? And what might that be?'' Hermione knew that Bellatrix would spill everything the moment she got back at the Voldemort's side, but she honestly didn't expect her, or Voldemort to tell Draco. First of all, it wouldn't suit them, if they wanted her, telling Draco could mean someone else finding out, no matter how…discrete…the boy was. Secondly, knowing Dumbledore, if he smelled anything suspicious about the boy and looked in his mind, he would try to lure her at his side with everything he could.

''Yeah…'' Draco talked away, planting a disgusted sneer on his face, ''…that the Dark Lord wanted you, can't imagine why, but that she wasn't able to catch you because you were too powerful. She's useless if you ask me, she's been a Death Eater for so many years and couldn't manage it, and yet I did it in a matter of minutes, in front of your precious Potter too.'' he laughed.

'That's what you think' Hermione thought. She could almost see the clearing they were heading to, the same clearing she and Snape had fought almost two weeks ago. Hermione's lips formed a smirk ''Did your precious aunt tell you why she is scared of me Draco? Why she fled that night?''

''Not exactly…'' Draco frowned.

''Thought so. How are your parents these days? Actually I'm more interested in daddy dearest…''

''What the hell do you know about my father?'' he asked, pushing her in the middle of the clearing and pointing his wand at her, Crabbe and Goyle doing the same.

Hermione knew the moment she stepped in that clearing that they weren't the only four persons there…or maybe persons wasn't the exact word for it?

''You know, Malfoy, you made a big mistake if you thought this was a chance for you to prove yourself in front of your 'lord'…'' Hermione sneered, ''…did you really think you could capture me…'' Hermione started slowly stepping back, ''…and take me to him…'' with a sharp snap of her wrist, her sword appeared from thin air in her hand, ''…without any help? Well, maybe you did, but Voldemort certainly knew better than that. Tell you what Malfoy…you're about to see why your aunt is scared of me…and why you should be too.'' With another wave of her hand the boys were each tied tightly to a tree, facing her.

With a few murmured words an electric field started forming around the clearing, keeping everything in, and anything out, including the three Slytherins.

''Master in sword combat…'' Hermione said turning slowly around, ''…Lord of Vengeance…'' she said griping the hilt with both hands, ''…I've been waiting for you…Lord Arioch…''

A cold, maniacal laugh echoed trough the clearing, causing goose bumps to form on Hermione's skin. Honestly, she'd expected Draco to do something stupid, like trying to bring her himself to Voldemort, or try to harm her or even kill her…but with Arioch here, the things were a bit more difficult. She was confident that she could take him on, the problem was that she would be using her powers, and in doing that came the bigger problem…the cold. Twice now Snape had been there, but now she was alone. Oh, she knew Harry would go strait to him after the show the blonde idiot put in the Great Hall, but they wouldn't be able to pass the protecting field without her permission, besides, they would be a distraction and she couldn't have that. Merlin, over a year had passed since she was chosen and nothing happened…and now she was taking blow after blow in a very small amount of time…

''So…Lillith has sent her Angel.'' the voice spoke again, this time though a tall, handsome, well built man stepped out of the shadows. Anyone would have been enchanted by the fair porcelain skin, blonde, shoulder-length silky hair, lean, muscled body, beautifully arched lips…hell, Lavender and Parvati would be drooling all over him by now…if it weren't for those crimson eyes and the evil smirk.

''Do you know Angel, why we are here?'' Hermione didn't answer. ''Of course you do…'' he laughed, ''…you know witch, I can't possibly understand why you think you can defeat us…me. A mere witch, dangling a sword as twice as heavy as herself. Tut, tut, honestly…what was Lillith thinking? Well, I'll give you a choice…''

Hermione's eyes were trained on his the whole time. Legilimency and feelings wouldn't help her now. For a start, demons didn't have feelings as strong as humans, and Occulmency was like trying to break a diamond wall with your fists. Hermione shifted her body slightly, still watching him, matching his strides as he circled her. It was irresponsible to let someone get behind you, even a wizard, let alone a demon.

''I've come to propose something to you…'' he continued, ''…to join us. Join us and enjoy the power. Rule with us. We can teach you everything you need to know…and more…''

Hermione wanted to laugh. If he only knew. Usually an Angel was chosen and trained for about six months. Only the basics. Not in this case though. Hermione had been trained by the best of the best. Amongst them Lillith herself. And what exactly made them think she would join them? How did they possibly think she could be manipulated so? They wanted to finish Voldemort so they could have all the power to themselves, and they wanted her to believe she would be by their side? Ha! Even so…she would never betray Harry…not in a million years…

''What do you say Angel? Join us…or die protecting these…humans?'' he asked tilting his head to the side. ''Also…it would be a shame killing you…you're a bit of an eye catcher you know…''

Hermione wanted to gag. He was handsome, yes, even beautiful you could say…but not for her. Knowing what this soulless demon could, and would do was preposterous. Not even the demon blood that flowed in her veins could tempt her to leave all behind and join them. Nothing could tempt her in abandoning Harry…not money, not power, not immortality, nothing. She narrowed her eyes as her nostrils flared in annoyance.

''No?'' he asked in mock surprise. ''Well…that's too bad now isn't it.''

Throwing down his cloak, Hermione could see shiny, beautiful black wings stretch behind him. In a flash, he had his own sword tightly clasped in his hands. Crimson eyes narrowed and triumphant smirk on his lips, he started advancing on her.

A thunderous sound reverberated trough the clearing as sword hit sword. Hoisting her foot on Arioch's chest, Hermione jumped backwards revealing her true appearance, and landing gracefully a few feet away.

''Oh…I see Lillith had a bit of fun this time around. No matter…all the better…a bit of a challenge never failed to bring me satisfaction.''

Fireworks were nothing compared to what you could see in the middle of the Forbidden Forest at the time. Hermione's severing curses weren't that useless, but they were inflicting little damage on the demon. It was quite convenient, she thought, taking them out one by one, better even. They were three demons with three types of knowledge…she was one with the same knowledge. She knew their every strength and weakness…but studying from a book didn't quite cover the practical part. She had been trained, yes, but everyone had their own battle style, and being in the presence of Voldemort and their minions for over a year meant they could have learnt something she didn't know, and being a full blooded demon meant much more power…In a tangle of hair, feathers and sparks they lifted off the ground, continuing the battle in the air, blade colliding with blade, flesh being torn apart or slashed by hexes and curses, blood dripping from their wounds like rain droplets.

Hermione started chanting as her sword connected with the upper part of Arioch's left wing, slicing right trough and throwing him to the ground. Seeing the pain on his face, and with his moment oh hesitation she swung her sword again, this time severing his right arm from the shoulder. She smirked as Arioch staggered backwards, a ferocious growl erupting from his throat.

Her eyes started glowing as clouds started gathering above. Still chanting, Hermione's hand shot upwards. By now, Arioch's eyes were wide and his breathing erratic. ''No…No, please…I'll do anything…don't send me back…NO!.''

''See you in Hell sweetie…'' Hermione said smirking, then she fell on one knee, slapping her palm in the frozen dirt. The ground started shaking as a lighting struck the man kneeling in front of her…What the Cruciatus Curse did to any human, that was exactly what the lightning was doing to the demon. Still kneeling, Hermione watched as the earth split open in front of Arioch, red flames engulfing him…burning him alive, his screams making her cringe.

Her vision blurred as she heard Snape and Harry's voices screaming her name frantically. Yelling at her to let them pass. The cold started creeping trough her body as she crumbled to the ground, shivering, her teeth chattering, her chest heaving, struggling with each breath, fighting to stay awake…

With one last tired wave of her hand she let the protection wall fall as the darkness overcame her…

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hello everyone, here's another chapter for you and hope you enjoy it as you did the previous ones. With the next one, I'll start with their trainings, the truth being told to the DA members, Dumbledore's meddling, and maybe some Ron bashing. Thank you everyone for your reviews, I'm amazed and very pleased to see the amount of positive reactions has had on all those that read it so far. I can only hope I'll be able to give you what you are expecting of this, and don't disappoint.

Thank you again.

**By the way, I found myself unable to find a name for this chapter, so if anyone has any suggestions, I'll be happy to consider them.**

**Chapter 9:**

'Foolish Gryffindor.' Severus thought to himself as he cast another warming charm over her. 'Idiot bravery…didn't she know it would be dangerous in the forest alone? What if Voldemort had sent more than he'd sent the last time? What if she'd been alone when Draco took her? What if she were injured beyond help? What if…Never mind, now she's safe.'

Severus had been livid when he'd reached the clearing and saw Hermione in a fierce battle with the demon. Both he and Harry had ignored everything else and rushed head first to help her, only to be thrown several feet away by Hermione's force field. He had quickly started working on disarming it, or even weaken it, but it was too strong for them. He'd yelled at her, cursed at her…but nothing. Hermione either ignored them, or she couldn't hear them.

He'd seen the three Slytherins staring at the battle with wide, frightened eyes and smirked. No one besides himself had seen her fight. But that didn't mean he ignored the anger he felt for the three idiots. Especially for his godson. He was his father trough and trough. A proud bigot that only saw his gain in everything.

Returning his eyes to the battle, he saw the other demon manage a strike at her thigh and closed his eyes. It may be her 'job' to send them back, but that didn't mean Severus would be staying on the sides, observing. And, damn it all, that is exactly what he was doing. It pained him. Not being there with her…not being able to protect her…he felt useless.

Severus had been her teacher for five years and he never looked at her a second time. He couldn't understand for the life of him how she managed to get to him in no longer than two weeks. Two weeks, for Merlin's sake.

At one point the thought that maybe something related to her demon blood, somehow made him attracted to her, but she'd been like this all of her fifth year. So that wasn't it. What was it then?

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the demon's pained cry, to see Hermione in all her glory, with the bloodied sword in her hands, panting, and with the demon's arm at her feet. Even so, ruffled, dirtied and bloody he only saw her as a beautiful goddess. A goddess of war.

As soon as he saw the red flames erupt from beneath, both he and Harry started shouting again, sending different spells towards the dome, begging her to let them in. Pleading with her to let them help her, and it almost killed him when she fell unconscious to the ground, returning to her other appearance.

Severus yelled at Harry to transfigure a bathtub and fill it with hot water as he rushed to her side and picked her up. He made quick in removing her cloak and most of her school uniform, leaving her only with her shirt, and didn't even think as he jumped in the hot water with her, paying no mind at the shocked boy beside him.

Seven hours had passed since then, and she was still unconscious.

A knock at his door woke him out of his memories of the day, and he stood to answer. There was only one person that could be knocking at that time.

''How is she?'' Harry asked, as he stepped in Severus' sitting room.

''The same…''

''She didn't wake up at all?'' Severus just shook his head and sat back in his armchair beside the couch.

''Did you try waking her up with magic?''

''I don't want to risk something going wrong…but I have thought of it. It's been too long.'' Severus sighed. ''She should be awake by now.''

Harry's emerald eyes raked over his professor's tired form a few moments, wondering when had Snape changed so much in his eyes. Ever since he'd met the man, he'd felt frightened at first. Every time his tall dark frame would tower over him and his friends Harry would shudder…but not anymore. He used to come up with names for him with Ron…and Hermione always chastised them. Remembering them that he was a professor, and he deserved their respect, no matter what he had done in the past.

He clearly remembered his Occulmency lessons last year with him, and of course, what he saw in the man's Pensive. That had started the change. He'd always defend his father in front of Snape, every time Snape would insult his father, he would always jump ahead and defend him…but not after that. Not after he saw Snape being bullied by his father and his friends. That had been the time Harry had lost pretty much every bit of respect and adoration Remus and Sirius had managed to create in him. Sure, Snape still had a snide remark or a sarcastic answer in each sentence addressed to Harry, but he could understand him much better. Maybe if it hadn't been for the game of 'Harry hunting' that Dudley had forced him to 'play' almost every summer, he wouldn't have…but anyway, Snape was not the same man he had hated ever since he had started at Hogwarts. He'd seen the rage in his eyes and the way he dealt with the Slytherins early that day, and Harry shuddered at the memory. And all that for Hermione. Hermione was his best friend, no matter what anyone said. He didn't have any siblings, but if what he felt for her could be compared to the love a brother feels for a sister, then that is what Hermione was for him. His sister, in everything but blood. And he could see it in Snape's eyes, every time he looked at her…the concern, the protectiveness, the tenderness…the love? He wasn't sure, but he would be sticking around to find out for sure.

''Tell you what…why don't we try it the muggle way? It can't be harmful in any way.'' Harry suggested.

''The muggle way?'' Severus enquired, he truly couldn't think of any muggle way that Hermione could be awaken with.

''Yeah, you know, strong scents, aromatic salts, or alcohol. I don't know if it will work, but it's worth a try…''

Severus was looking at Harry as if he'd just grown another head. 'Why didn't I think of that?' he scowled himself. ''Dobby.'' he said at once.

With a small pop the elf appeared beside the couch. ''Potions master called. Dobby is most pleased to help. Oh, Harry Potter, sir, what can Dobby help with?''

''Dobby, we need some cotton balls and alcohol. Bring everything to the bedroom.'' Dobby nodded once and disappeared.

Severus stood from the armchair and beckoned Harry to follow him to the bedroom. Everything was already on the bedside table.

Harry watched, with mild amusement, as Severus struggled not to be too excited with the idea that she might just wake up after being out for so many hours. He watched him, slowly walking towards the bed and sitting on the edge by her hip, reaching for the bottle of alcohol and a cotton ball, pouring a tad bit more than necessary and waving it beneath her nose.

For about 40 seconds or so, nothing happened. Severus was about to give up when she started stirring, with a grimace on her face.

''Are you trying to set me on fire or something? Get that damn thing out of my face.'' Hermione groaned.

''If I did want that, don't you think a simple Incendio would have done the job, Miss Granger? Honestly, I'm a Slytherin.'' Severus smirked, and Harry laughed.

''Well, we've seen Slytherin subtlety at work today haven't we? By the way, what time is it?''

''Almost time for dinner.'' Harry answered. ''You should make an appearance though, I told everyone you weren't feeling well and you stayed in your room. I kind of implied that it was your time of the month…and we all know how…difficult…you are then.'' Harry said and blushed, Severus was almost ready to burst out laughing, and Hermione was embarrassed beyond belief.

''Harry James Potter, how the hell would you know that?'' Hermione shrieked throwing a pillow at him and folding her arms over her chest. ''Since when do you pay so much attention anyway? Besides, you told them that, and now you expect me to go to dinner…in the Great Hall…with all Griffindor house? Well, tough luck buddy…you're going to bring me dinner in my room, because there's no way in hell I'm going in there.''

''Oh, that's Hermione alright. If she can yell at me, she's fine.'' Harry laughed.

''Git.'' Hermione muttered and swung her feet off the bed. ''So, Voldemort isn't learning his lesson. We've got to be ready for him, we don't know when he'll strike again, and what he'll be throwing our way. I think it's time for part two of our plan.'' Both Severus and Harry quickly nodded in agreement. ''Almost forgot, what happened with the Slytherins anyway?''

Both Severus and Harry smirked and exchanged a mischievous look. ''Let's just say that the three will never try to grab you again, and leave it at that.'' Harry answered.

Hermione eyed them suspiciously for a few moments and rolled her eyes. 'And to think they used to hate each other. Boys.'

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was furiously pacing his office with Fawks watching him intently. That morning had been quite a mystery for him. There had been a powerful surge of magic somewhere close to the castle, but he hadn't been able to identify the location. The same had been felt on Halloween night, but again, he couldn't, at the time, identify the source. As he was used to have everything under control, that mystery didn't bode well with him. Not to mention his plans that were slowly flying out the window. First Harry was ignoring him, and spending as much time as he could with Miss Granger. Albus felt that somehow the girl was keeping him away, but he couldn't understand why. If they were having a relationship, and weren't willing to show it in front of the others, he could understand, although he didn't particularly like the girl, she was a reason for Harry to win the war. She was a muggle-born afterall. That could also be the reason for the Weasley boy to stop being around them, the boy was too jealous, too thickheaded to comprehend some more important things beside who had the girl. But why the avoiding and the disappearances? He wasn't quite sure he knew the answer to that, and he needed to find out what was happening.

Then there was Severus. He was now useless to him. Yes, the boy was brilliant in potions, and strategy…but the most important, he was an extraordinary spy…a spy that now was as useless as any Order member. Now he was just that…an Order member. How the hell does a spy even gets himself caught anyway? He's said he was seen and heard with Remus…Had Remus had a slip of the tongue? Where were they seen? What were they talking about at the time?

''Bugger.'' he swore loudly. He hated not being in control. Afteral, he wasn't holding Potter in his clutches for nothing. The boy was his easiest way out of the war, and he needed to tighten his grasp on him. Harry Potter was the perfect tool in his plan, in his way to greatness. He would allow the boy to duel with Tom, weaken him and die in the process, and then Albus Dumbledore could sweep right in and save the day…It worked with Grindewald anyway.

There was a bit of a problem though, with Tom's Horcruxes, but he was working on it…maybe Potter could help? Preferably. That way the boy could make an idea of being helpful with something towards the Order, give him a reason to trust the powerful Dumbledore even more, yes.

Well, planning could wait. Dinner couldn't.

''My Lord, there was no one in the clearing. I checked the surrounding area, but I couldn't find anything. No evidence of any struggle, or that the snow had even been stepped on. Nothing.'' the kneeling Death Eater said. He knew that wasn't the answer his master was waiting for, so he braced himself for the curse he knew would follow.

He didn't wait long before a cold voice hissed 'Crucio'.

''Of course not you idiot. It's been snowing all day. Did you even think in looking at what was beneath? Crucio!''

The Death Eaters present were trembling in fear. They've seen the Dark Lord angry before, but they'd never seen him this angry. First there was Snape's betrayal, Bellatrix had almost been killed that day, she had still to recover. Voldemort had cursed her for her idiocy in not being more careful, and loosing him fifteen of his best werewolfs in the process, besides returning without the girl…or Snape. Now he'd ordered Draco Malfoy to get her here, with the aid of one of the strange new companions…and they were yet to come back.

Some of them found it strange actually that the Dark Lord wanted the girl. The ones that had participated at the battle in the Department of Mysteries didn't find her something to consider as useful, maybe adequate, but just that, but seeing as two parties had been sent for her and never returned…they were silently praying they weren't the next ones.

''Out! All of you. OUT!'' Voldemort roared. Within seconds, no one but himself and other two cloaked figures were standing in the dark room.

''Tezrian…'' he spoke softly, ''…what do you say?''

Said female walked gracefully towards the throne, removing her mask and revealing a beauty of a woman. Anyone could tell she wasn't of this world, but seeing as she was always covered, no one understood the actual…danger. Her pale skin was smooth as marble, her fiery red hair was fine as silk, her plumb red lips would make any man fall at her feet, not to mention her curvy body that would have any woman boil in jealousy.

''My Lord…Arioch was a test, if you wish. He was weak, a good duelist, but weak. We don't know exactly at what level is the girl, but I believe that in a battle with Alastor, she won't have a chance. However, it might be better to wait a while, train your men better, with our aid. When we hit them it has to be for the last time. These attempts lead us nowhere. You're just loosing men. I believe a few months would do just fine, your men would be trained and ready, and we would have the best battle plan there ever was. Your win would be quick and without difficulty.''

''My faithful Tezrian. Only you can bring to me the peace I need.'' Voldemort said, caressing her cheek. ''Do as you see fit. You have my permission in anything you wish to do. Only you can bring me victory.''

''My Lord..'' Tezrian smiled and bowed her head. ''You will not be disappointed.''

''Think it, don't speak it. Silent spells will save your life in battle. If the enemy doesn't know what you are throwing at him you have the advantage. Concentrate. Will it to succeed it…'' Severus continued his speech while looking each and every one of the students in the eye.

The week had passed quite quietly. The charm Hermione had cast on his mark was still active, so he knew when Voldemort was summoning his followers, but he didn't feel the pain. Also he was grateful Albus had taken in ignoring him now. If it weren't for the lessons with the reinstated DA club, and the private lessons with Potter, Severus Snape could say he was a free man. A normal potions professor, living his life as any other professor. But there were those lessons that reminded him what they were expecting. The darkness that was threatening to swallow them if they didn't react.

He had had a pleasant surprise when he stepped for the first time in the Room of Requirement to find about thirty students waiting patiently and silently for him. He had expected disgust, fear, disbelief, rejection in their eyes…but there was nothing but curiosity and determination. It seemed that any student that trembled in fear in his class, when faced with the true severity of the situation, was willing to bury any other feelings and keep a clear head. For that he was thankful.

''Voldemort will not hesitate in killing you, of that you can be sure of. I assure you, I will do everything in my power to help avoid such a situation. I will train you in everything I know, everything I can, for you to be able to defend yourselves and your loved ones. If any of you think they're not capable of following my orders, be my guest and leave. This new 'club' will be different of the previous one. In here every single one of you will know the truth. Every single one of you will be treated as an equal. You deserve it. What you will learn in here, and what awaits you outside of these walls will change your lives. But if you want to live…you will have to fight….''

Severus could see the determination in his students eyes, and his heart swelled with pride. They were young, yes, but they would fight for what they believed. These children were the ones that would truly fight for the greater good of the wizarding world. They were the future of the wizarding world. Not any wizard that was summoned in the heat of the battle, maybe not even the Order of the Phoenix, and certainly not Albus Dumbledore.

Severus Snape had been a servant of both sides for too long. He would see justice done if it was the last thing he did.

''No one will lead you to victory. You will lead yourselves. But for that you have much to learn. And I am willing to teach you…if you are willing to listen…''

There had been an uproar of appreciative claps and voiced approvals, that brought a smile on his face. He would teach them everything he knew to be useful for their cause…and he welcomed the day that they would go out there and fight for their rights. For he knew…Voldemort would be blown away with their attack in mere minutes. Yes, both Voldemort and Dumbledore will curse the day that they decided to mess with muggle-borns and half-bloods.

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I know it's a bit later than I usually post, but I hope you'll like it anyway…

It may not be quite the chapter you all waited for, but my mind is a bit all over the place these days. Sorry. I do promise though, that the next chapter will be up to your expectations. Kisses everyone.

**Chapter 10: DA meeting.**

'Dodging every one of my spells won't help you in the battle Harry…'' Hermione roared before hurling another two stinging hexes, ''…fight back damn it. Just dodging and jumping out of the way won't help, you'll just exhaust yourself physically. If you want to win this you'll have to take down your opponents…''

Severus sat in amusement, in the far corner of the Room of Requirement, watching as Hermione was trying to teach Harry some basic maneuvers and curses. Acceptable wasn't even on the scale yet…it was clear that the boy had no experience or training whatsoever in proper dueling. For six years Albus Dumbledore had scratched his beard and ingested lemon drops, when the boy could have become a dangerous weapon. For Merlin's sake, before Hogwarts, the boy hadn't even had a proper diet, not that he did now mind, but at least he had proper, healthy meals.

When Harry, under Hermione's pressure, had confessed to Severus what kind of life he had at the Dursleys…the lack of food, necessary clothing, often violent treatment…Severus had been ready to storm out of the castle and kill every member of the Dursley household….Lucky for Hermione's binding spell.

Since day one at Hogwarts, Severus had always kept a discrete eye on the boy, but the last few weeks spent in his company proved to be most beneficiary…for both of them. Not that they would also admit it, but hey, who could blame them?

There had been two DA meetings until now. In the first, Severus had explained to them some of what they would be learning, how, and with whom, and the second he had somewhat tested their strength. After that though, there had been a discussion between himself, Harry and Hermione, debating if, or when, they were going to tell them of Dumbledore. They didn't know if there were any students that were truly loyal to the headmaster, although they doubted it, but if some of the students didn't agree, they couldn't risk them running to Dumbledore afterwards. That's why they were now half hour before their third DA meeting, speech memorized, spell ready and answers prepared for any question the students might have.

''Mione, I don't know how much I can take it. Can't we take a break?'' Harry asked panting.

''Oh, of course Harry…'' Hermione answered with a sweet smile on her lips, ''…because Voldemort is also going to give you a break every fifteen minutes, when you get tired…'' she continued by throwing and Expeliarmus and an Incarcerous at him…which, of course hit their target. ''Concentrate on the important damn it. You have to bring your opponent down. Imagine I'm…Bellatrix or your uncle Vernon…something. I could even glamour myself if it'll help. What are you going to do if he decides that tomorrow is just too beautiful a day and wants to ruin it for you by attacking Hogwarts?''

''Come on Hermione, he won't attack yet…''

''Of course he won't. You know it for sure. You're not his secretary for nothing, you must have his schedule memorized by now. '' Hermione growled, cuting him off. ''Ok, I'm going to let you rest for a bit, for now, the DA will be here in a few minutes anyway. But if I ever hear you request a break again, my answer will be a stunner. Got that? We don't have time for breaks and stupid things. At this stage even classes are pointless because if you're dead they won't matter. According to Dumbledore's 'prophecy' you're the one that will finish Voldemort. And you will be. Now, get your butt on a chair and don't you dare move.''

Harry looked at her bewildered. He blinked once…twice…sighed and did what as he was told. Of course Hermione was right. She always was. Well, he'd just have to sit back and do whatever she told him. She was afterall the expert here.

Severus watched as Hermione dropped to the floor, Indian stile, and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. He felt somehow disappointed with himself now, if Bellatrix hadn't caught him and Hermione that night in the forest, he could have had the necessary information by now. Well, sulking wasn't going to help him now, what was done was done, end of story. All he had to do now was follow Hermione's orders and help where he could.

Throwing a glance at his wrist watch, he closed his eyes and waited for the room to grant his 'wish'. Within seconds, the Room of Requirement was set as a conference room. A long table at the front with his, Hermione and Harry's chair, facing a sea of other thirty five or so chairs.

''You should place the charm now, before they enter, so we'll be sure they pass it if they leave.'' Severus said, glancing back at the girl…she was still sprawled on the stone floor.

Hermione didn't bother in getting up, she just lifted her right hand, flicked her wrist towards the door and gave Severus a mock soldier salute, he just shook his head and chuckled.

He couldn't help it, honestly, those were the reactions she got out of him. It was becoming damn hard to keep his eyes off of her, he also knew it was no use to even try either, no one paid attention to him anyway. Every time he caught her gaze in the Great Hall she would smile at him, every time he passed her in the corridors she would brush her arm against his, her presence made his class torture to teach. If he didn't know her any better, he would have suspected a healthy dose of Amortencia…but this was Hermione Granger, she would never do something so immoral. Was she doing it on purpose then? He mentally shook his head. Why would she? She had Potter right beside her…or any male she desired for that matter. Severus could understand if she didn't want a relationship now, it wasn't the appropriate time either, she had plans, Potter needed her. Hell, the wizarding world needed her. He needed her…but he was conscious of the fact that it would never happen. A man could dream though…

His thoughts were brought to an abrupt stop as the doors to the Room of Requirement opened suddenly, and students started pouring in. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors…but not one Slytherin. Of course, why would they? Every single one of them wished they would follow in their parents footsteps. Foolish. No…idiots more likely. Either they didn't know what they were getting themselves into, or they would truly enjoy the torture, rapings, murders…he sighed. They thought they were doing the smart thing by joining a murderous psychopath and his band of mindless dogs that were good only to follow orders. Oh, how wrong they were.

When the students were all seated, Severus left his chair and stood in front of the crowd, which upon seeing him stand had refrained from whispering and gave him their outmost attention.

'No turning back' he thought to himself, 'It's now or never.'

''First of all…any of you that has one of Miss Granger's galleon should bring it here on the table. They will each receive some improvements.''

A couple of minutes later, and about thirty galleons gathered on the table behind him, Severus turned to speak once again.

''Dumbledore…'' he said simply. 'I'd like to hear your own opinions on him. Do not fear point loss, or detentions. As I've said in our first meeting, we are equals here. Your opinions are worth listening to as much as mine are.'' He stopped talking and waited. He could tell they were reluctant in sharing their true thoughts about the old goat, but he needed to know.

''I see…'' he said after a few minutes of complete silence. ''Well, if you won't share, I'll tell you mine. Liar. That's what I think he is. Do you agree?'' Severus knew the moment the word left his mouth that they would understand what he meant when he requested their opinions, he wasn't sure though that they understood why he had given his. A triumphant spark appeared in his eyes as Seamus Finnigan shot out of his chair.

''Well, I think he's a meddlesome old man. He's always where his presence isn't requested, and offers 'help', as he calls it, even if it isn't requested. Our house was attacked by Death Eaters last year, and he suggested to my mum that we move in the muggle world, for better protection. We are purebloods, how were we supposed to know how to act amongst muggles?His help was worthless.'' Seamus finished and sat back down.

''Thank you Mr. Finnegan. Honestly, I had no idea about this. Had I known, my personal wards would have been placed on your house.'' Seamus nodded in thanks.

Apparently, Seamus' statement was exactly what they needed. One by one the students started shouting.

''Deceiving…''

''Ignorant…''

''Barking mad…''

Twenty minutes later, each student had given the headmaster a name, and an explanation. Well, almost every student.

''Have you gone mad Harry? What did they do to you? How can you betray Dumbledore like that?'' Ron shouted suddenly.

''He's right Harry. Has Snape turned you to the dark side? It's only Granger's fault. I always knew she would betray us, but to drag you with her…'' Ginny continued.

Severus turned and smirked at Harry and Hermione. ''Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, could I speak with you outside for a moment?''

''Whatever you have to say to us, we're not interested Snape.'' Ron snarled. ''The headmaster is going to learn about this right now.'' Grabbing Ginny's hand he started towards the door. Of course, as they exited, they didn't see the slight shimmer of Hermione's charm, the others did though, but didn't ask.

''Anyone else with the same thoughts are more than welcome to follow them.''

Silence.

''Um…professor, shouldn't we leave? I mean, they'll be back with Dumbledore, won't he expel us?'' Hannah Abbot's timid voice broke the silence.

''That, Miss Abbot, is impossible. Once they stepped outside, they forgot everything they heard in here, thanks to our Miss Granger here.'' He smirked. ''Now…for the reason I've asked you of your thoughts. Albus Dumbledore is nothing but a fraud. Don't get me wrong and think of us as low as Mr. Weasley did. We are not here to draw you to the dark side. We are here to tell you the truth. Do any of you know anything about the battle that took place at the Ministry last year?''

''Only what we've read in the Daily Prophet.'' Dean Thomas answered. Everybody else nodded.

''Thought so. The reason for which even the Dark Lord showed himself is that there is a prophecy involving him and Harry Potter. Mr. Potter, if you please…''

Harry stood and started reciting the words that had haunted his nightmares for months. The worthless words that caused the death of his godfather. ''The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.

Born to those who have trice defied him,

Born as the seventh month dies.

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,

But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.

And either must die at the hand of the other,

For neither can live while the other survive.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.''

No one spoke.

''Do not panic though. It is a fake. Made by Dumbledore.''

''You mean to say we've put our lives in danger to retrieve some fake words Dumbledore manufactured?'' Neville asked angrily.

''Right you are Mr. Longbottom. It seems that Dumbledore is as power-hungry as the Dark Lord. Of course we won't imply that he is dark, but he isn't white either.'' Severus shrugged. ''That's the reason we've decided to reinstate the DA. Whoever decides to stay will be trained in combat. Voldemort…'' the students shuddered, ''…thinks Mr. Potter has to die so he could take over the wizarding world, even if we tell him the truth, he won't back down. Either we want it or not, we're going to have to fight for our freedom. In the hours you'll be spending here, you will be taught everything you need to know. Within these four walls you will become a force that both Voldemort and Dumbledore will find hard to break. Remember the speech you received on your first day at Hogwarts? The part that said your house will be like your family? Well, in here you won't be a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor…in here you will be a family…brothers and sisters. Well…at least I hope you will be that way…if you know what I mean…'' Severus smirked at the students stunned faces.

Well, they will have to deal with it. He'd decided earlier that week that he wouldn't hide his true self in here. If they were willing to learn from him, they deserved honesty, they deserved to see beyond his mask. A family. That didn't mean he would go soft on them though…

Severus continued with his speech, and answered their question as best as he could, he explained what they would be learning more thoroughly, he explained why Harry and Hermione were seated where they were, the types of combat they would be subjected to…and of course their mental training. Occulmency would be the main 'class' starting the next session. And they were all willing. Severus felt…how did he feel? He was proud of them, proud of himself, relieved, but he also felt very smug. Dumbledore was in for a big one. Ha!

''Professor, I honestly don't think we should still be called Dumbledore's Army anymore.(casper22: thanks for reminding me.) I mean, we're not fighting for him anymore. Our goal hasn't changed, but considering what Dumbledore did, I think he doesn't deserve to claim us.''

Nods and shouts of agreement rumbled throughout the room.

''Well, Miss Patil…have any other ideas?''

''I have one…'' Colin Creevy offered, ''…how about DAMP?''

Severus quirked an eyebrow. ''Meaning?''

''Well, it's easy and I think it's quite suiting…Defense Against Moronic Purebloods.''

Laughter erupted from the students, even Severus had to let out a chuckle at that. ''Very…inventive…''

''Oh, I have another one…DARE, Defense Against Retarded Eunuchs.'' a boy from Hufflepuff said.

Without anything else to do, for the next half hour or so, different opinions, suggestions and names were shouted, but no one had managed to quite find a name that would please all of them…until Longbottom stood up that is.

''I have a suggestion…'' he said proudly, ''…I believe there are some amongst us that have lost some of their close ones to the dark side. The ones that today, we've decided to avenge. They call themselves Death Eaters, they're the ones that took our loved ones from us. We're training to become 'weapons', so to say. We're training to fight them, to stop them from ending the lives of innocent people, be they purebloods, half-bloods, muggle-borns or muggles. What do you say we remain the DA, but with other meaning. Death Avengers. Anyway, I…thought you might take it in consideration.'' Of course Neville had to finish in his own shy way, with blush and all.

Severus and Hermione exchanged a meaningful look. With so many Ravenclaws in the room, they certainly hadn't expected that answer from Neville Longbottom. They had discussed the option of name changing, and at one point Harry had said the same name, but had decided to leave it to the others. It seemed that their choice had been right.

Now all they needed was Hermione's schedule. Time, place, lesson. The students had decided to stay and fight. That was the most important. Now they could only hope that Voldemort would wait. Severus knew he would. He wanted glory and power. Fighting a sixth-year would only label him as a coward. The 'prophecy' said the Dark Lord would mark him as his equal. Voldemort was a power driven maniac, but even he knew that if he waited and he won, wizards around the world would recognize him as the most powerful amongst them. For once in his life, Severus had faith that he was doing the right thing. He had faith in the strength of others, himself included or not.

It was 3AM in the morning, and Albus Dumbledore was restless. About an hour ago some of the portraits had alerted him that a large group of students was descending from the seventh floor. Well, that would mean that Harry had reinstated Dumbledore's Army, he smirked. The problem was though that he hadn't been informed. Harry had swore he would tell him, and request that he would help…maybe he would?

Of course he would offer the minimum of the help Harry requested, it would be a pity if the boy ended up dueling Tom and finished dead within five minutes.

Maybe his plans weren't that screwed afteral. Maybe he could…Well, Albus Dumbledore was starting to hate the word 'maybe'. It just didn't fit in his vocabulary. Maybe wasn't an option. He needed facts.

Throwing a glance towards his familiar, he scowled. The moment the portraits informed him of the students out after curfew, he'd asked Fawks to take him to them, but the damn bird had refused. Why? He didn't know. It was the first time his phoenix familiar refused to do something for him. Either the bird was getting old and approached his burning day, or…well, he didn't quite have another thought on the matter, but he had to talk to Harry, and maybe have Severus follow the boy?

Anyway, the pacing was getting to him, and he needed his sleep. Contrary to popular belief, he did sleep, quite a lot actually. They didn't know it because he slept in his robes, and anytime his wards told him that someone approached the gargoyle, he would just take his place at his desk.

Yawning, he pulled a lemon drop out of his pocket and walked to his chambers. Nothing could distract him from his sweets. Not even sleep.

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Greetings, here is chapter 11. Honestly, I had fun writing this one, and I hope you will like reading it. Thank you everyone for your reviews, and I wait for more.

casper22: I hope this chapter will cover at least a part of your wish..:P

Zoe: I think that 'forth' is correctly written when you say 'back and forth', or 'bring forth', and 'fourth' is correctly used when you say 'second, third, fourth…' if I'm not mistaken. If I am…I apologize for the misspelling, and I will ask for someone to beta read it after it's finished.

Thank you all, again, for the wonderful reviews, and I'm glad you approve of 'Hermione' as I see her.

On with the story then!

**Disclaimer:** I said I would write it only in the first chapter, but I'll say it every few chapters. NOT MINE! J.K.R. is a very lucky writer. HP belongs to her.

**Chapter 11: Tension.**

'Bloody fool. Hah! How the hell did he came to the conclusion that I, of all people, could follow the boy? Talking of knowing everything that happens in the school…bloody liar that's what he is.'

Severus understood when Dumbledore told him years ago to keep an eye on the boy, but to ask him to follow the boy wherever he went…that was too much. Potter certainly won't like it.

Thoughts of a huge three-headed dog and a sixty foot Basilisk swam trough his mind, fueling his anger once again. Dumbledore claimed that Harry Potter must be kept alive and well, and yet every bloody year there was something or someone attempting to kill him under Dumbledore's crooked nose.

Rounding another corner, still deep in thought, he failed to notice a very pissed off Hermione Granger…resulting of course in barreling into each other head first.

''What the hell…''

''Damn it…''

Quickly regaining his senses, Severus glared at the girl. No matter who it was, he hated it when that happened. Making sure they were alone in the corridor, he turned to her. ''What the hell was that for? Why can't you pay attention?'' he growled.

''Well excuse me 'milord' for not bowing down instead. If I'd seen you I wouldn't have run into you now would I?'' Hermione glared in return.

Severus watched as she kneeled down to gather her books…and once again lost himself in her features. She was a more than pretty, but when she was angry she was downright beautiful. ''What happened to you?'' he asked, lofting an eyebrow.

''Ronald bloody Weasley, that's what happened. After weeks of not talking to us, he just thought I could help him with his Charms essay.'' she sneered. ''And when I refused, he started feeling me up, thinking that if he seduced me I would comply. Honestly…I don't know what the hell he has in that head of his, but it certainly isn't a brain.'' She huffed in annoyance and stood, arms full of books.

Red.

Severus' eyes weren't able to register any other color besides red. Anger started bubbling in his chest worse than Longbottom's cauldron before exploding. How dare that idiot redhead touch her? And where the hell was Potter at the time? As much as he'd love to squash the dunderhead's head under the heel of his boot, he knew he couldn't. It wasn't his place. Taking a deep breath, trying to reign over his anger, his eyes fell on hers once again.

''Are you alright?''

''Of course I am. I can't say the same about Ronald though, but that should be a lesson not to forget. So, what did the headmaster want?''

Of course, she knew everything. Damn know-it-all. ''Come with me.''

Hermione nodded and followed him inside the first empty classroom they found. It was lunch time so the majority of the students would be in the Great Hall along with the teachers, giving them easily at least half hour without disturbance.

Hermione followed him silently in the empty classroom and waited for him to ward and silence the room. Placing her books on a chair, she discarded her outer robe and climbed on top on a desk, crossed her legs and waited for him to turn around.

She always thought that diving inside people's minds without permission was wrong, but seeing the look in his eyes the moment he saw her on the desk sparked her curiosity. Of course, what she found in his surface thoughts shocked her into stillness. Also years of Occulmency helped her mask said shock.

Desire. Burning desire and lust.

Her breath hitched when he started walking towards her. Measured, precise steps. But that slow approach made her very conscious of one fact…she was attracted to him, more than she'd like to admit. She'd never thought of him that way until Lillith mentioned it. But she had to admit…he was handsome. His robes hid his body well, but she could clearly remember the way his wet shirt had clung to him the day she woke up in his chambers, she'd always thought his hair was greasy, but it was in fact soft and silky to the touch, his lips were just kissable…and those eyes. Oh those liquid Obsidian pools that looked beyond any hard shield, or wall that protected the most secret thoughts and feelings, seeing inside the depths of the soul.

Those black eyes that were almost literally burning with desire at the moment.

Tilting her head a little to the left, she fought a grin as a sudden thought hit her. It also seemed that the slight move broke his train of thoughts and he cleared his throat.

''Dumbledore asked me to follow Potter around the castle. He thinks the boy is up to something and wants me to keep an eye on him. At all times.'' His low, husky voice sent a shiver down her spine, but she didn't avert her eyes away from his.

Perfectly conscious of what it would do to him, she folded her arms beneath her breasts, pushing them up in the process, giving him a pretty view from where he was hovering above her.

''What the hell is he thinking? Doesn't he know that if Harry finds out he'll get angry? Meddling goat. Well, we'll just have to feed him some imaginary training somewhere…It wouldn't be that big of a lie since he is training, but he doesn't need details.'' Hermione said, watching him swallow hard, looking at her exposed thigh.

When he didn't say anything for more than a minute, Hermione leaned forward, her eyebrows furrowed.

''Something wrong Professor?'' She wanted to laugh at her own question, it was bloody obvious that he wasn't ok. Beads of sweat had started forming on his forehead and his breathing had quickened a little. The game was fun for her, but she had to wonder…she'd never seen him act like this, and this wasn't the first time she was alone with him…it was odd.

Clearing his throat once again, Severus looked away. ''Just a bit too warm in here, I think. So, will you tell Potter that he may see me around him in the corridors, more than usual I mean…''

''Of course, Professor. You know, you might be right about the heat. You should at least try to unbutton the top of your shirt…'' Hermione made a show of stretching her hand towards the top buttons of his shirt, but quickly pulled away blushing. ''I've always wondered…Never mind.'' Jumping off of the desk, she picked up her cloak in her hand and bent down to retrieve her books. ''I'll tell Harry that Dumbledore is watching him, but you have to play your role too. See you around professor.'' Winking, she headed towards the door, swaying her hips a bit more than necessary. If there was nothing to it, she wouldn't complain about it. Severus Snape was a brave man, brilliant in potions, powerful wizard, handsome, not too old…and he wasn't ignorant as most of her peers. They matched and she knew it. Damn you Lillith.

What the hell just happened? Severus asked himself. Yes he wanted her, but the desire and lust that hit him the moment he saw her perched on top of the desk…What the hell was happening to him? Was it her doing? Well, she certainly knew how to flirt… The air around him cracked with his frustrating thoughts. At least she left before his mind started abandoning any logic and started imagining things that…things that were inappropriate.

Shaking his head, he swept out of the empty classroom and quickly made his way towards the dungeons. The corridors were a dangerous territory for him at the moment, Seeing her again might just break his control.

The wheels in Hermione's head were turning at an alarming speed. It couldn't have been a lust potion, he would have smelled it, neither a spell, there wasn't any spell that could do that…what was it then?

''Hermione…''

Turning around, Hermione saw Harry running down the corridor towards her, his hair more disheveled than ever, his cheeks red and his Quidditch robes wet and muddy. ''Training?''

''Yeah, listen, Dean told me you got in an argument with Ron. What happened?''

Hermione snorted. ''It wasn't that much of an argument, don't worry about it.''

Harry eyed her disbelieving. ''Mione, you broke his jaw and nose. If that wasn't a rough argument, I don't know what is.''

''Well, the bloody idiot deserved it. Now that I think about it, I should have hexed his bollocs off. I didn't want to help him with his essay, then he started seducing me, hands and everything. He really pissed me off. I told you what happened to me Harry…I just can't bear it when someone touches me like that…Especially him.''

'You didn't mind Snape touching you.' a little amused voice in her mind told her. She mentally shook her head and looked back at Harry.

''Never mind that now…'' making sure they were alone, she waved her hand casting a quick muffiato and continued. ''…Snape told me Dumbledore ordered him to follow you around. So if you see him around a bit more than usual, don't freak out.''

''He what? What the hell does he want from me?'' Harry yelled.

''Dunno Harry…but we're lucky he asked professor Snape. Now, changing topic, do you think the Room of Requirement would provide us with swords if we ask for them?''

''Tezrian, what are you planning?''

''Alastor, my dear brother, you know very well that whatever I'm planning it will suit us well. Tom Riddle is nothing but a fool. A tool. He's helping us and he doesn't even know it. But we have to take care of the Angel.'' She finished seriously, flipping her fiery hair over her shoulder.

Alastor laughed. ''You know very well that no Angel is an obstacle for me. Didn't I finish off all other Angels that existed in the past? Yes, the king and queen weren't pleased, but every angel is alone. No one to miss them, so why keep them? They would only be a burden. Don't worry sister, this one won't be tougher than the others. Arioch was just weak. I should have gone first, ended it so we wouldn't have any problems now. Doesn't matter, all in good time.'' He waved his hand, dismissing her worries and took a big gulp of wine from his golden goblet.

''You're right brother, besides, maybe she had help this time too. Remember when we sent the werewolves, she wasn't alone. No matter, next time she won't have any help. Everyone will have their own battles, no one will be free enough to aid her.'' Her feral smirk could frighten everyone, everyone but Alastor that is, and besides, weren't they working together?

''Most of them are useless you know. We are used to our stile of battle, these ones use only spells. Afraid to get their hands dirty, afraid to ruin their pretty faces…it's pathetic if you ask me. I'm particularly glad that Malfoy fella is out of my way. He was stepping on my nerves.'' Alastor shook his head disappointed.

Tezrian nodded and laughed. ''Yes, well, he was both useless in combat and an idiot in matter of mind. Now, how long yet to have them trained and relatively ready for battle?''

Rubbing a large hand on his hairless skull, Alastor sighed. ''Honestly, they would need a whole year, at least. But seeing as Voldemort wants to finish it quickly…I believe we can do with four months.''

''Acceptable. Since you are the one training them, I have faith. We will succeed brother, and when we do we will rule the mortal realm. Our own rules, our own hell. Our own kingdom. We will be the ones to give orders, we will decide what happens to each and every one of these pathetic mortals. Soon, brother. Very soon.''

''May I have your attention please…'' Dumbledore said, tapping his glass with his knife to attract the students' attention.

All the buzz and whispering that was going around at the tables that evening slowly decreased, until silence ensured and the headmaster continued.

''Thank you. I wanted to tell you about the upcoming Yule Ball. I know it is next month, but this announcement will give every student from third year and up that wishes to attend time to write their names on the list. Besides, there will be a contest, if you will, for the seventh years. As from tomorrow morning, until the last week of term we await ideas as to what the theme should be. We have decided to give you an opportunity to chose what your last ball will be. Your idea will be voted by both staff and students. The winning idea will be of course used when decorating…''

Hermione tuned the Headmaster's voice down as she thought of the possibilities. True, they could have some fun with this…especially if she wanted to go on with her plan. Stealing a glance at the Heads Table just in time o see Snape avert his eyes from her. She smirked. Of course it was still weird the way he had acted earlier that day, but if she could take advantage of it…why not. She wouldn't find a match in the boys in her year anyway, besides only he and Harry knew of her, and Harry was a brother to her. A shiver ran trough her body as she thought of any actions that might involve kissing Harry…

Taking another bite of her dinner, her thoughts flew towards the lesson she would be giving both Snape and Harry later after curfew. After the last DA meeting they had snuck in the Chamber of Secrets and cut as much Basilisk skin as they could carry. Hermione had read about the properties the skin possessed and knew it protected the body even better than Dragon skin. Taking advantage of the unused skin, they started making protection suits for every DA member. Robes were particularly difficult to manage in a wands duel, let alone a swords, or any sort of combat. So, no matter the gender, they would have comfortable Basilisk skin trousers, boots, undershirt and cloak. Better safe than sorry, seeing as the skin would protect the wearer of almost everything safe from the Unforgivable curses, and some other curses as equally dark.

It had also been a surprise to see how well preserved the snake had remained, giving Severus the opportunity to acquire some of the rarest and most expensive ingredients there were. When his eyes fell on the dead snake, Hermione noticed a maniacal glint in his eyes. She would have sworn that if the man wasn't Severus Snape, evil, bastard potions master, he would have danced right there. Well, that would have been a show…

A slight tap on her shoulder brought Hermione back from her thoughts. Turning around, her eyebrows shot skywards.

''May I have a word with you Granger?''

Without feeling any remorse, Hermione quickly entered the blonde boy's mind. Honestly surprised of what she saw, Hermione wordlessly stood and started following the boy out of the Great Hall, after giving Harry a shake of her head, telling him she didn't need assistance.

Severus huffed in annoyance from his seat at the Head Table. What the hell was she doing? Didn't she learn from the previous encounter? Looking back at the Gryffindor table, he saw Potter look at him and shake his head unnoticed by others but him. What the hell…

Excusing himself, Severus exited trough the teacher's door, behind the table, and quickly made his way towards the Entrance Hall, sticking to the shadows.

''…really now? Are you sure of this?'' he heard Hermione's voice. She sounded amused…by what?

''Granger…believe me…after seeing you…that way…I still have nightmares. I'd leave everything behind than face your wrath.''

Severus' eyebrows nearly touched his hairline. This was interesting. The proud Malfoy heir was abandoning his place amongst the Dark Lord's men to join a muggle-born. Or was he? Surely Hermione could sense if he was truthful or not. Sure, Hermione was a force to recon, but would the boy truly set everything aside? Well, if it implied surviving the war, he would.

''Look, why don't you come tomorrow after dinner in professor Snape's office, and we can talk some more about this.''

''Sure…of course. Thank you.'' Draco said and quickly scurried away.

''Interesting isn't it?'' Hermione's voice startled him from behind.

Whirling around, he came face to face with an amused Hermione Granger, smirking at him. ''You know, I would have told you everything, there was no need for you to follow me.''

Soundly slapping himself mentally, Severus swallowed hard at seeing her with her arms folded the same way she had been in the classroom. He needed to get away from her before he did something wrong.

''I wasn't following you. I finished dinner and left. I heard you talking with the boy and waited. That's all.'' 'Idiot, what the hell were you thinking? She's a bloody EMPATH!' his mind yelled at him.

''You know…if I weren't a human lie detector, I would believe you…but no matter…'' Severus straightened his back and glared at her.

''You know…I don't really have to tell you what I'm doing or why. I'm still your professor.''

''Yes, yes you are. What are you going to do about it?'' Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes and taking a step towards him.

It wasn't the fact that he was afraid of her…he wasn't…too much…anyway, something made him back away a step, but quickly returned with two forward, towering over her with narrowed eyes.

''You know Miss Granger, lately you've taken a bit of liberties, don't you think?''

Hermione's face betrayed nothing as she made to step back, moving her hands behind her back. ''My apologies professor, if I offended you in any way. It won't happen again.''

Severus blinked, taken aback by her reaction. She usually had a smart ass answer to give him. He had to admit he liked their playful bantering, ever since that faithful Halloween evening, he had gotten used to her sarcasm, much like his, playful, but sharp like a blade when needed. And this back and forth exchange amused him and challenged him at the same time. She couldn't stop now.

''Well…make sure it doesn't.''

Hermione nodded and turned around heading for the Great Hall again, his eyes following her. Severus sighed heavily and turned towards the dungeons when he heard her calling him. Looking over his shoulder at her, he saw Hermione with an unusual spark in her eyes and a smirk playing on her lips.

''Oh, and professor…don't forget your armor. I'm definitely going to kick your arse.''

'Oh…I'm in trouble.' Severus thought, as he watched, wide-eyed, the girl return to her table. 'Shit.'

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hello my dear readers. You can't imagine how I feel every time I read your reviews. *goofy grin* Things will start to change a little from now on, the next chapter will show the conversation they will have with Draco, as well as a plan with the Weasley matriarch, concerning Hermione. As I've said many times, or you guessed…the Weasley's don't quite have a soft point in my heart…well maybe except Fred and George that is. Sorry if any one of you don't agree with me, but it's my opinion.

I have a question for you all: Who should I pair Harry with? Ginny is out of the question of course.

Well, happy reading, and I await your answers.

ONWARD!

**Chapter 12: Doesn't matter anymore...**

Never before had Severus Snape found himself reluctant to enter a room, as he was now. The door was mocking him. The tall black door stood there proud against the wall, with beautiful sculpted patterns in gold, the doorknob was in the shape of a wing, as if warning him what exactly he would find behind it.

Damn it…he'd always thought Gryffindors were idiots when acting on their courage….but Merlin did he need a boot of said idiotic courage at the moment. It wasn't that he was afraid…of her…maybe just a little. But who wouldn't?

Drawing a shaky sharp breath, he placed his hand on the door and pushed it open. It was just training…how bad could it be?

'Fucking hell…' Severus mentally swore. He just had to ask didn't he? Bad didn't even cover said situation. They were only about thirty minutes in the training session, and he found himself for the fifth time sprawled on the floor, with Hermione Granger straddling his hips, and the very sharp end of her sword at his throat. Honestly, the girl was a monster, even worse than he was when teaching. It was humiliating…pathetic even, to see a fully grown man, get thrown across the room with only a flick of the wrist, or slide backwards with only the force of steel against steel.

Once again, the petite Hermione Granger managed to amaze him. Yes, she was teaching him, even some things he 'thought' he knew, but in all honesty…she was bloody well trashing him. The fact that Potter was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room and laughing his arse off wasn't helping either.

''My, my professor, on your back again I see…'' Hermione smiled sweetly at him, not even trying to get off, or moving an inch.

''Get off.'' Severus growled, as he glared at her. ''And don't forget, I'm still your professor.''

Hermione's sweet smile turned feral. ''Well, that is where you are wrong, Professor. Didn't you tell us in here we were equals? Are you taking it back?'' Hermione finished her sentence with an innocent, curious mask on her face and her head slightly tilted to the side.

'Merlin she's adorable.' ''Granger…Get. Off.'' He wasn't at all bothered by her position, but a certain part of him was starting to react and it would be one damn embarrassing moment if she would…feel it.

''Make me!.'' Hermione said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Damn witch. Let's see…it was a battle of swords, no wands…she didn't say anything about wandless magic though…Severus grinned mentally.

Faking his defeat, he let his head fall back and he closed his eyes, while Hermione retracted her sword and was about to stand when his magic hit her, throwing her to the ceiling and holding her there, allowing Severus to pick himself up…with the bit of decency he had left.

Looking up, he saw her…laughing madly. ''Good thinking…but it won't hold me back.'' She pointed out and kicked the stone behind her, throwing herself back at him, sword ready to strike.

Severus had only a split second to gather his thoughts back and raise his own sword. At the last moment though, Hermione turned her body and landed with her foot on his chest, pushing herself back up a little, with a back flip, and landed in a crouching position, her sword above her head.

''You have a lot to learn professor…''

Severus groaned as the 'fight' started again. Damn witch wasn't holding anything back. It didn't matter to her that he was fairly new at it, it didn't matter that he was taller and slower in his movements, it didn't matter that she was so damn small he was afraid he might hurt her.

Another fifteen minutes later, Hermione was truly pissed off. ''Severus Snape…'' she roared, ''…get your damn mind to work properly…imagine I'm a Death Eater…imagine I'm Voldemort for all I care…you won't find pretty little girls running around on the battle field, you'll fight monsters that don't care if they torture a woman…men that don't care if they kill a child…bastards that have even hurt you for the past twenty years. Don't. Be. A. Coward.''

Severus Snape was a man that prided himself with his work, a man that took the pain and punishment he received from the Dark Lord with his chin held high. He never received praise for what he did, compassion for when he suffered, he didn't want people to pity him, he hated it, and the only 'thank you' he ever got was Dumbledore telling him he was 'At least' a little better than the current DADA teacher. He didn't care that people who didn't know him called him a traitor, he didn't care that the members of the Order didn't trust him completely, he didn't care that the students didn't respect him…but he didn't tolerate being called a coward. He was everything but.

He was just about to step away, after she emphasized every word in her rant with a sword swing…until she called him that. He'd been careful not to hurt her all this time, he'd tried to protect her from acquiring any new injury by his sword nonetheless, but not anymore. That word stung more than anything she might have called him.

'Who the hell did she think she is? She doesn't know anything about me. She didn't know one bloody thing of what he had been dragged trough for the past twenty years. SHE KNOWS NOTHING!' his mind roared, in his anger forgetting who he was facing.

He saw a spark of triumph in her eyes when his sword collided with hers. He didn't care though. At the moment, in front of his eyes were floating every face that had ever called him a coward…Dolohov, Malfoy, Bellatrix, Voldemort himself, and even Pettigrew. With every swing of his sword he was decapitating them, cutting off their limbs, gutting them mercilessly.

Within minutes he was panting. Gasping for breath. Sweat dripping down his forehead and back, but his feet and hands wouldn't stop. He was striking again and again, his anger never wavering.

''ENOUGH!'' he suddenly heard Hermione yell at him, and only then did he register where he really was. She had stopped him when he was in the exact position she had been so many times before. Straddling her, the sharp tip of his sword at her throat.

He blinked…once…twice…and his eyes widened in horror. What if she wasn't who she was? What if he had been training with Potter? What would have stopped him from pressing the sword to her neck and ending her life?

Dropping the sword on the stone floor, he crawled off of her, pressing the heel pf his palm to his forehead.

He could have killed her. He could have ended her life without a second thought. He shouldn't have slipped like that. He…

She was laughing.

Was she insane? Couldn't she understand what had almost happened? Were those years in the depths of Hell so damaging to her logic?

''Why the hell are you laughing? I almost…''

Hermione abruptly stopped and looked at him. ''Don't you dare! Don't you dare say it. That was the exact reaction I was hoping to see here tonight, and I did. I purposefully did it. I wanted to see how you would react in front of your enemies, how you would fight if you had them in front of you and not me.''

''You're mad…worse than Dumbledore…bloody hell you're mental…I swear to Merlin, you've completely lost it.''

''Maybe…'' Hermione nodded, ''…but do you understand what you accomplished here? I had years of training…and you beat me only because you were angry. If you put your mind to it, both of you, you would become fighters just like me…maybe even better. If you hadn't reacted the way you did, I would have been disappointed. Honestly, you did better than you think.'' She nodded again and stood. ''Next time I expect the same, but don't cloud your mind. Keep it clear. Wrap your logic around your anger, and you'll be able to concentrate better. Now, I think we should get some sleep, it's quite late. Harry, tomorrow night you get the same treatment.''

Both men were staring at her as if she had just grown a dragon head.

''Mione…'' Harry said slowly, ''…you do realize you're bleeding, right?''

Hermione looked at them in confusion, and asked the room to give her a mirror. Moments later, a large mirror was floating in front of her. Her eyes widened a little as she watched the other girl do the same. Her hair was a mess, her shirt was thorn, revealing the Basilisk bodice she was wearing underneath, she had two small bleeding cuts on her arm and one cheek and a big one on her left thigh. 'Why the hell didn't I take the Basilisk pants too?'

Sighing, she started waving her hand. Her injuries were healed and under a glamour charm within seconds, and then she started repairing her clothes and fixing her hair. Once done, she turned back to them with a bright smile on her lips. ''So…are we going or what?''

It was lunch break the other day that Severus finally came to terms with the idea that Hermione Granger was mental. When they had finally cleaned themselves and exited the Room of Requirement, both Harry and himself walked down the corridors looking at their female companion in disbelief, and little concern. It was as if she had just left an amusement park…she was skipping and humming a strange song all the way to the Fat Lady's portrait. As if she didn't just left the room where she had baited Severus in releasing his anger on her, as if she hadn't been injured, as if she couldn't even feel pain.

For weeks now he had asked her questions about herself, some answered better than others, trying to understand her better, trying to understand exactly how her experience had changed her from the way she was before it happened…he thought he understood pretty well by now. But no. Hermione Granger was still an enigma. She had started as a '100 pieces' puzzle, and had gradually grown to '1000 pieces'.

He shook his head and speared a carrot with his fork. Would he EVER be able to decipher her? Well, one thing was for sure. Crazy or not, he had fallen in love with the brightest witch Hogwarts had seen in over a hundred years.(Overdid it a bit here? :P)

Sighing, he let his eyes sweep over the House Tables, stopping on the Slytherins, more accurately on his godson. Tonight they would learn why exactly Draco wanted to change sides. Until now, Draco had been quite fond of his father's beliefs, and couldn't wait for his seventeenth birthday when he would receive the Dark Mark. What changed? Huffing in annoyance Severus picked up his coffee and took a small sip. Damn curiosity was making him fidget in anticipation.

His eyes snapped towards the Gryffindor table as a loud bang echoed trough the room, to see Harry Potter with both hands on the table, palms down, glaring at Weasley, his eyes showing nothing but a deep desire to just murder the idiot.

''Harry, listen to me, he's not worth it. You'll get in trouble.'' Hermione pleaded, trying to pull him away from the table.

''Mione, anyone that calls you names is worth any detention, if it means I get to break something first.'' Harry spat trough gritted teeth, eyes still on Ron.

''Harry, please. Don't do this. You might regret it later. Please, listen to me…''

''That's right Harry. Listen to her. You always do anyway. I was your first friend, ever since you set foot on the Hogwarts Express, and yet you can't seem to stay away from her. Why is that Harry? Aren't I a good friend? Haven't I helped you with everything these years? What does she have that I don't? Or is it all about what she can give you that I can't? What about Ginny? She's been in love with you ever since she saw you, you told me yourself you fancied her. What happened Harry?'' Ron yelled, not caring who was listening to what he was saying.

Students were already starting to gather around them, the DA being the closest formed circle, wands drawn and hidden behind their backs. Even some of the professors had abandoned the Head Table and were making their way towards the gathered group, in hopes that they would be able to stop any fight that might start between the two boys.

Harry narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. ''You want me to blur it out to you? Ok I will. You say you were always helping me, you were there, I won't deny that, but don't you dare tell me you helped more than Hermione did. First year, the only help you were was that damn chess board. You didn't even ask us, you just started giving orders. News flash Ron, you're not the only one that knows how to play chess. Second year, I won't even mention the detentions we got on our first day here because of the car, you were scared of everything, honestly, I don't even know why you tagged along…''

''I saved you from the Dursleys…'' Ron roared.

''I appreciate the fact that you thought I needed saving, but think about it a little. I spent eleven years with them, not knowing about magic, in a damn cupboard…what were two and a half months in the summer…in a normal bedroom? Chamber of Secrets, as I said, you were always scared and jumpy, indeed we were lucky with your wand…otherwise Lockhart wouldn't have obliviated himself. Third year, need I mention that damn Firebolt? I admit I was an idiot as well at the time, but I would give every galleon in my vault, or any broom in existence, if it means Hermione would continue being my friend. Forth year, I was expecting you to believe me, as a friend should do, but your jealousy overcame everything you knew about me…''

''Mr. Potter, I think that is enough…'' Dumbledore said sternly.

''Why headmaster? Does it bother you so much that I see fit to let every student know what we've been trough every year? What you decided to hide from them for the past six years? Well excuse me for thinking they should make their own decisions on the matter, and not just listen and believe what they are told without knowing the facts.'' Harry spat.

Turning to Hermione and locking eyes with her, he mentally asked a question. Receiving a nod from her, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and climbed on the table.

''Listen up everyone. I know many of you believe I'm an attention seeker, but I don't fault you for not knowing the truth. Last year Voldemort wanted me in the Department of Mysteries because of a prophecy…''

''Mr. Potter…get down from there this instant.'' Dumbledore yelled, but Harry ignored him.

Hermione carefully placed her hands on the table, silently casting a protection shield around Harry and smiled at Severus. It had been Harry's wish to tell everything he knew about Voldemort ever since the year begun, but Dumbledore would have none of it. This was his chance to either gather allies, or make more enemies. This was his chance to prove himself innocent of every accusation they had brought on him.

''…the reason for which my parents were killed. The reason for which I lived 11 years of my life in a house I was called a freak every time I performed accidental magic. The reason I lost my godfather. Said prophecy states that…''Harry was interrupted by a blinding red light heading straight for him. But before he could draw his wand it hit his target. Everyone was holding their breaths, waiting for Harry to fall unconscious, but he never did. Harry touched his chest, where the spell should have hit, but he felt nothing. Looking down at Hermione, he saw her winking and he immediately understood. Giving her a smile, he started speaking again.

''As you can see, someone here doesn't want you to know. Anyway, the prophecy states that I have to kill Voldemort, or be killed by him. 'And either must die at the hand of the other,

For neither can live while the other survive.' were the exact words. I intend to kill the bastard, but he won't be alone. You know as well as I do that this war is affecting us all. Think about it. Make a decision. Stay and fight, or get out of the country. Staying also means you might die, but no one will call you a coward if you decide to leave. That's all I have to say.''

There was a silent pause as Harry climbed off the table. He took Hermione's hand, grabbed their bags, and started walking towards the exit. They were nearly out of the Great Hall when the applause and cheering started. Even some of the Slytherins were cheering, with Draco in the lead.

Neither Harry, nor Hermione paid them any attention and continued their walk towards the oak doors, heading for Care of Magical Creatures. Had they looked back, they might have seen Dumbledore's scowl, and the way he nearly ran towards the teacher's exit.

Severus saw though.

To say Dumbledore was angry would have been an understatement. No one was supposed to know anything of what Harry had told them. Damn idiot just couldn't keep his mouth shut. Damn Ronald Weasley for starting the argument in the first place. His plans were crumbling and the powerful Albus Dumbledore was unable to fix them. Not to mention he would have to deal with the hundreds of letters he was sure to receive from enraged parents.

He was seriously considering obliviating them, but the other teachers wouldn't allow him. Damn it all. Well, he would just have to make up an excuse for everything and hope everyone would believe him. He was going to be the one to finish the job in the end anyway. Harry Potter's statement would complicate the matters a bit, but the only winner in the end would be none other than Albus Dumbledore.

His mind a little at ease with those thoughts, he entered his office and started forming another plan. Maybe he could get rid of the boy sooner? Or get rid of the Granger girl, and blame it on the Dark Lord. Different thoughts and options ran trough his head, each better, or worse if he were honest, than the other.

Popping a lemon drop in his mouth, he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, and started composing the letter that he would sent as an answer to any howler, or angry letter he would receive.

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts, or any idea you might have. Thank you all. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hello all! For a start, I'm sorry for the late update, but I had a row with the internet, and just didn't want to connect the little bugger. Anyway, thank you all for the lovely reviews, and hope you still enjoy reading. Secondly, I might delay further chapters a bit, seeing as my mother will be visiting me, (haven't seen her in two years) and I'll probably spend a lot of time with her. I'll try to keep my updates at once a week, but I won't promise anything. Kisses everyone…and don't forget to review.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 13: **

''What time is it?''

''Two minutes later than the last time. Mione, he's the one that wants to talk to you…he'll be here.''

''Harry do you understand that if the Slytherins understand our point of view the war is as good as won? Lucius Malfoy is Voldemort's second in command, or at least he was until the demons butted in. Lucius Malfoy has the best information we can get at the moment. If we get Draco to convince his father to trust him and spill the beans they're ours. Crabbe and Goyle Sr. are the ones that lead the teams in assaults. Crabbe and Goyle Junior follow Draco in everything. If we get the information from them before they do it, we can save a lot of lives. This meeting tonight is the most important of all. We have the new DA, they're progressing wonderfully, imagine having the Slytherin house as our spies. Voldemort won't be able to make a bloody step without us knowing.'' Hermione ranted. ''So if you want me to calm down, well it's not going to happen.''

''Miss Granger, you will have to calm down, your eyes are turning red. Is that the way you want to greet him? Or them, knowing my godson, he won't be alone.''

Huffing in annoyance, Hermione ceased her pacing and sat down on the couch. 'Patience is a virtue' suddenly came in her head. She snorted. Well, there was a reason she always did the research on her own and didn't wait for someone else to give her the answer, there was a reason why she never took the appropriate time and rushed everything as much as she could when doing something, there was a reason why she pushed Snape to his limits that night. Patience wasn't her virtue. Especially in this case, time was more precious than even Phoenix tears, and tonight's announcement in the Great Hall was bound to bring Hogwarts upside down.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she sensed different feelings coming trough the door, and she could hear more than two sets of feet approaching. She didn't even wait for them to knock. Getting up, she quickly snatched the door open to reveal even more than she had expected. With a toothy grin she stepped aside so they could enter.

Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zambini, Adrian Pucey, Eloise Midgen and about another fifteen from the lower years that Hermione either hadn't had time to learn their names, or didn't care. She was about to anyway. The important was that every Slytherin in sixth year was there…but no seventh year. No matter.

Silence ensured after Hermione closed and warded the door. Twenty-six Slytherins were more than Hermione had ever dreamt. But now she had to know why exactly they were inside that office and what were they expecting.

''So…start speaking.'' Hermione ordered, her face blank. Their emotions were pretty mixed, but she could make out nervousness, fear, shame…but there was one amongst them that was deceiving.

''Granger, all of us here have agreed on one thing. Joining the Dark Lord is not an option we want to embrace. We've seen what he does to our fathers and we don't want that. We were taught to be above the others because we are purebloods, we were taught that muggles and muggle-borns especially should bow down to us…and yet they are bowing in front of a half-blood. We've done some research and discovered who the Dark Lord really is. It's enough that our fathers treat us bad at home, we don't want the same when we get the Dark Mark. That's why we've come to you. I can't speak of what I saw, but I know you will help us. We hope at least…'' Draco said.

''I can see that you say the truth, but tell me Draco…did you know you had a traitor amongst you?'' Hermione asked with narrowed eyes.

''No!'' Draco said, looking at his housemates. He'd trusted each and every one of them with this, and they had all agreed with him. If there was a traitor, he would deal with it himself.

''Well, you do, and after I'm done with him, he won't remember anything of what you've told them, or that you came here.'' Hermione started scanning their thoughts, until she came upon the one she wanted. Smirking, she started walking towards him, already feeling the fear rolling off of him in waves.

''Adrian Pucey…why have you come here? Did you really think you would escape with information and report to your master? Well…tough luck buddy…'' Hermione boringly waved her hand at the boy a few times and he fell to the floor unconscious. ''Dobby…please return mister Pucey to his bed.'' she said to the elf as soon as he appeared in the room. Dobby quickly nodded and vanished with the sleeping student. ''Now, anyone else have the same thoughts?'' she asked, knowing very well that the others were true.

They shook their heads.

''Good. One question though. On the battle field you will be on the other side of the camp…facing your parents. What are you going to do?''

Hermione watched their faces as a myriad of feelings passed trough their eyes, but slowly determination won. Hesitating a little, Pansy Parkinson stepped forward.

''I believe I speak for all of us when I say that at the moment we don't care. They are willing to give their sons to a blood lusting maniac, and their daughters as his followers' whores. We have come here tonight to avoid those fates. We don't want to kill for his sick satisfaction, and we certainly don't want to become mothers to bastards conceived during a rape session in a Dark Revel. If our parents think we should be honored for receiving such a treatment, they don't know what honor is, although they are Slytherins.'' Hermione's eyes softened, glad that they indeed understood what awaited them within Voldemort's ranks, although, a shudder went down her spine as she remembered certain moments of her own torture session at the hands of Lucius Malfoy. Promptly shoving the thoughts away, she inhaled deeply and started talking.

Harry sat on his chair, just observing the Slytherins that had done everything in their power, for the past five and a half years, to verbally abuse them, especially Hermione. And now they were standing in front of her, listening to what she had to tell them, about the DA, about the special groups that they intended in forming, about the training they were to endure, and about anything else they needed to know for them to survive the upcoming battle…

He vividly remembered the way he trained the former DA, and how when they had asked for help none but Ginny, Neville and Luna had answered. Now that he thought of it, the training in fifth year had been pathetic, looking at what they were being taught now.

Both Hermione and Snape were brilliant. Harry knew for sure that under them, the students not only would be learning a lot more than the school, or Dumbledore, would teach, but they would also learn more rapidly. Hermione had an obsession with time, and she was always pushing a little. But no one complained, they all knew her reasons and accepted them.

Voldemort was a threat that couldn't be overlooked, and the training they were receiving was to their advantage and survival. The least they could do was follow their orders and hope for the best. Harry just hoped that the announcement had been enough to snap the others out of their dreamlands, and make them understand the danger they were all walking in…willingly or otherwise.

The meeting ended a good three hours later, with the Slytherins leaving with a charmed galleon in their pockets, after Hermione explained how they worked. Although Hermione and Snape had been the ones to do all the talking, Harry was exhausted. One thing though, had entered his mind about half way trough the meeting, and refused to leave.

Hermione and Snape.

The way they sometimes knew what the other was thinking, the way they would unknowingly complete each other's sentences, the way they moved around each other, the way Snape kept looking at her…

Harry didn't quite like it. He had never loved, or given love, but could say she was family, his sister. She knew him better than anyone else, she always understood him and comforted him. She was the closest person he had left. And he knew her secrets.

Snape on the other hand, Harry knew nothing about. Yes, he had changed towards them, yes, they were more comfortable with each other, they could talk about different subjects without growling or snarling at each other…but the man's past was as unknown as ever. Both himself and Hermione had told him about their lives, but Severus Snape betrayed nothing.

Well, if he were to pursue Hermione, Harry would have to make sure Snape gave back everything he would receive from her.

Yawning, Harry removed his glasses and fell on his pillow. With the Slytherins on board, the upcoming months would be torture…er, hard training.

'Greater good…Harry told himself…keep that in mind.'

The headache that Albus Dumbledore was spotting at the moment was unbearable. The night had been unbearable, howlers kept coming every two minutes or so, rendering him unable to silence them. Thankfully none of the letters had shredded themselves, and he was able to just sit and read them, but the chaos that the shouting had created almost left him deaf, it was a miracle he could still think.

Indeed, Harry Potter's statement at dinner had created quite a bit of a stir, and having everyone asking questions wasn't the best of things.

It was only the Granger girl's fault. Dumbledore had known ever since she helped Harry with the Philosopher's Stone in first year that she would be a problem. Whatever danger was thrown her way, she was still standing. She was too smart for her own good, and Harry seemed to follow whatever she said. Well, that wouldn't do…that wouldn't do at all.

Albus had hoped that her third year would make her back away after the broom incident…or that maybe she would encounter her other self somewhere…no one could know what would have happened. Forth year Dumbledore had accepted the Triwizard Tournament in the hopes that he would concentrate on that instead on his friends, but no! Ronald Stupid Weasley had to go and mess that up. Fifth year he had convinced Harry that Hermione was to blame for the DA club and Dumbledore's fleeing from the school, but again, the girl just wouldn't back away. And now, it was worse. Harry Potter was slipping trough his fingers and he couldn't allow that.

There was one option though…

Popping another lemon drop in his mouth, Dumbledore slowly made his way towards the fireplace. Grabbing a handfull of Floo Powder, he threw it in and spoke loud and clearly 'Molly Weasley'.

''What can I do for you headmaster?'' Molly asked as her head popped in the green flames.

''Where are you?''

''Grimauld Place of course. As you know, during the year we live here.''

''Yes, yes. Anyway, are you alone? We have some serious matter to talk about.''

''What happened? Is Ron alright? Did something happen to Ginny?''

''Neither. Our problem is Miss Granger and Harry. It seems the boy has taken quite a liking in her, Ron has some time to speak to them because of that, and your daughter seems set on having every male in sixth year and above. I thought I told you to take care of that.'' Dumbledore said sternly.

''Yes, well, can you blame her? She wants to have some fun before she has to marry him. She doesn't even like him. No offence, but he isn't the brightest star on the sky, his vaults on the other hand…''

''Enough. Step away so I can come trough. Miss Granger has to be removed from the picture and we need a plan.'' Molly nodded and disappeared.

Taking another handfull of Floo Powder, Dumbledore stepped in the fireplace and said his destination. By the end of the year Hermione Granger would be history if he had anything to say about it.

The holidays reached Hogwarts in no time. December had started with light snowflakes covering every window and settling a thin white cover on the grounds, only to have the weather gain full force on December 20th, rendering the castle completely burrowed under a few feet of snow. Of course, the students had seen it as a white playground, every muggle-born especially, was out and building snowmen, or engaging in snow fights. Hagrid and Fang, of course, amongst them. It was quite an amusing view the one of Hagrid's big frame amongst the small first and second years, either helping them with the snowmen, which often passed even Hagrid's height, or seeing the half-giant sprawled in the snow with students in red, yellow or blue robes, trying to overpower him. The DA had decided to stay at the castle for training mostly, but also to protect their families since they knew for a fact that some of the Death Eaters wanabe knew they had started the club, but not who was in it, or what they were doing, and seeing as some of their families were in safe houses, they knew it would be a greater risk to leave. So the day the castle had been mostly cleared of students, Hermione, Severus and Harry had engaged the DA in a mock snow fight, in order to improve their aim, and that way Dumbledore wouldn't know what exactly they were doing.

Of course, Severus had been reluctant at first…until he received a well aimed snowball in the face from Hermione. Seeing her flushed, laughing and running, in order to avoid the snowballs, drove him crazy, urging him to pull her in his arms and kiss her senseless, but she somehow managed to always crash into Harry, or him pulling her from the path of a well aimed shot. It was only a game, but it irritated him nonetheless. Seeing her laughing with him, or hugging him was like seeing Lilly and James all over again…

It was a fruitless hope. She was young, beautiful, powerful…why would she ever look at him? Severus Snape, whom the students hated, mocked, feared…fruitless hope indeed.

Dumbledore's contest went pretty good…students bounced ideas on each other since the first day it had been announced, ideas of traditional Christmas, of Hawaiian Christmas, of role playing, or more macabre…of vampires gatherings, with actual vampires invited, finally to have it settled on a masque ball. The attending students and teachers were required to transfigure their own costume, not necessarily a character, and they were to find their partners amongst the masks by midnight.

The girls in the DA had gathered in the Room of Requirement the day before the ball, in a struggle to complete their costumes, and avoid having two identical at the same time.

Being the best in Transfiguration, Hermione had taken it upon herself to help the others and provide some ideas. She was transfiguring a devil's costume for Lavender as the thought of the potions professor came to her. Seeing as the staff also required costumes, she started thinking what his costume would be, knowing how much he despised these sort of celebrations. Thoughts of the vampire Lestat, or Batman came to her mind and she started giggling. They didn't have to follow a certain pattern in the costume making, but she just couldn't imagine him dressed as Robin Hood, or King Artur, too bright colors for him.

''Hermione…'' Parvati's voice startled her out of her thoughts, ''…you've helped all of us with our costumes, but you didn't do yours. What are you dressing as?''

Hermione grinned and shook her head. ''I'm not telling. You'll have to wait until tomorrow.''

''You're evil, did you know that? Why can't we see your costume, and who are you going with?''

''Well, Harry asked me, but I can't know what his costume is, that's what the challenge is all about. And I'm not telling you what my costume is.'' The finality in her voice put a stop in any other question or protest the girls may have had. It was a challenge, and she would make it difficult for Harry to find her. That way he could also improve his observation skills.

By six o'clock the next day, the castle looked deserted, as everyone was preparing for the ball, or making last minute changes to their costumes. Hermione stood in the prefects bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror, thinking if her idea was indeed a good one…but who would know any better?

Closing her eyes, she started murmuring the necessary spells for her change. The image in the mirror started blurring as her hair started growing and becoming black with red highlights, her skin taking a lighter hue and her eyes becoming a brilliant violet. Grinning at her reflection, a thought of Buffy the vampire slayer popped in her mind. Magically curling her hair and gathering it in a messy bum on top of her head, leaving a few tendrils that framed her face, she started on the actual outfit. Dismissing a few thoughts, she finally decided and started waving her hands over the clothes she was already wearing. She transfigured her plain t-shirt into a black leather bodice, with the back half exposed, a generous deep cleavage, the red strings that held the front exposing a bit more than she would usually have. Well, no one would know who she was until midnight…or until Harry found her anyway. She continued with a pair of black leather pants and red knee-high, high heel boots. It wasn't too far from her battle outfit, except for the revealing bodice and the color of her boots that is, but looking back at herself she saw a very sexy woman, a temptress…Lillith would be proud. Conjuring a few daggers, she placed them at her belt and placed a red mask over her eyes.

It would be difficult for Harry to find her, but at least she could have some fun…

When she reached the Great Hall, her thoughts went to her fourth year and the bright room with the twelve decorated trees, the fake ice that had covered the windows and every corner, the silvery dust that had covered the walls and floor, but not this time. This time the Great Hall was decorated almost as a romantic dinner for two. The light was enough for one to see across the room, but not enough to easily recognize someone, tables for two were scattered along the walls, with roses in the middle of each one, sparkling silver sheets were magically attached to the ceiling, begging you to play 'hide and seek', the band was unknown to her, but were already playing a soft song. It was very different as a theme for a Christmas ball, but it was a welcome change.

Looking around, she recognized Lavender's red costume, but her blonde hair was now a vibrant pink and in a plaint, Padma in her 'Poison Ivy' costume, with her black hair now blonde, Ginny Weasley in a ridiculous imitation of 'Little Red Riding Hood', with her red hair in two braids. It was tempting to just use her powers to feel who everyone was, but it was much more fun to just be surprised.

Dumbledore-a shocker- was dressed as Merlin, while McGonagall was dressed as an elder wood nymph, Flitwick as one of Snow White's dwarfs, but her eyes were searching for a certain bad tempered, sarcastic, black-haired potions master. Hermione didn't know why but she just couldn't see him in any costume, or even any other color. Didn't want to, really. It suited him. That dangerous allure, the billowing robe, his dark penetrating look, his sharp features…he didn't even know how bloody attractive he was…or what he did to her senses whenever he was near for that matter.

Spotting Harry's disheveled hair, blonde at the moment, a mischievous smile on her lips, she entered the room. She was attracting a bit of attention, but she didn't care. Harry was her target, and toying with him would be fun, if only…

''Well, well, well…what do we have here…''

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts, or any idea you might have. Thank you all. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry about the time it took to upload, but I've never wrote passionate scenes,or anything of the sort, and it took quite a bit to write this chapter. I know it's not perfect, but it's the only way I could describe what I wanted. Hope you understand what feelings I wanted to pass, and hope you like it. Thank you all for your reviews.

**Chapter 14: Christmas ball.**

''May I help you?'' Hermione asked, trying as hard as she could to hide her disgust towards the seventh year.

''Well, I don't think I've seen you before, although it's supposed to be a school ball. Has the old cot invited foreign students without telling us?''

Hermione didn't need her Legilimency to know what he was thinking, the boy simply reeked with lust, not to mention Firewiskey. This guy was not to trust, and not to mention he was a Death Eater according to Draco.

''Well, no, headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't do that now would he. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find my partner before midnight.'' Hermione flashed him a toothy smile and turned to walk away.

Why did she have the idea that it would be easy to walk away, she didn't know, but her hope proved wrong. She had identified the seventh year as a Slytherin named Flint. Knowing his habits of both verbally and physically some times, abuse his peers, Hermione wasn't too surprised when his hand shot towards her, grasping her upper arm in an iron grip.

''Where do you think you're going doll? How do you know I'm not your partner?''

''Well, I know for sure he's not rude as you are. Now, let me go before you regret it.'' Hermione snarled.

''Now, now, my sweet. I saw you first, and if you care for your partner, you better hope he doesn't recognize you, because you're not leaving my side tonight.'' Flint shot her a malicious grin and pulled her towards his torso, moving his grip from her arm to her waist.

At this point Hermione was beyond disgusted, not to mention the fact that his 'sweet talk' was reminding her too much of the bastards that had killed her parents. Her eyes quickly searched for Harry's disheveled blonde hair in the crowd. This was something she had to settle, and it wouldn't do for Harry to get in trouble in case he recognized her. Although, knowing Harry, it wouldn't mater who the girl was.

''Let. Me. Go. Now! Or else…'' Hermione hissed trough gritted teeth.

Flint laughed.

''What are you going to do? Duel me? I don't see a wand on you…''

Having enough of him, Hermione forcefully pushed her body into his, pushing him out of the Great Hall, and away from the professors' eyes. Once there, she slammed the back of her head as hard as she could in his face, feeling satisfied when his nose started bleeding after the crack. Shoving her elbow in his stomach and quickly lifting her knee, making contact with his nose again, she managed to get out of his grasp.

''Told you you'll regret it didn't I?''

''You broke my nose you bitch, and I'll be damned if you get away that easily.'' Flint growled and launched himself at her.

Hermione was quicker though, having had both her hands on her hips, she swiftly pulled out a dagger with each hand and took a defensive position. In his drunken haze, Flint totally ignored the sharp knives and extended his arm towards her. Dodging his hand, Hermione smoothly kicked him in the back, sending him towards the wall. Moving quickly, Flint only had time to turn around before Hermione's foot connected with his neck, her heel digging painfully in his collarbone.

It was quite the image, Flint being taller than her, his face still holding the mask but bloody and grimacing in pain, and Hermione with her perfectly extended leg, her right hand pointing the dagger at his chest, her left hand holding the blade on her forearm. Not to mention the fact that she was totally dressed in black leather.

''Touch me…or any other girl again…and you're dead. Do I make myself clear?'' Hermione growled.

Flint nodded. She could feel the fear rolling off of him, but she hit him again on the side of his face, just to be sure.

Fighting the urge to spit on the unconscious idiot, Hermione placed her daggers back at her belt and proceeded towards the Great Hall, in her anger, totally oblivious to the smirking man in the shadows.

Hermione tried as best as she could to mix with the others, but she couldn't quite ignore the stares she was getting, nor the desire and lust that spiked the air. She was actually mentally kicking herself again and again for deciding on such a daring outfit. It would have been easy to just look for Harry and stay by his side, but she wanted to see if he could find her.

Sitting beside the snack table, Hermione lifted a glass and poured herself some of the obviously spiked punch. To any other it would seem the usual drink, but to her high scents she could clearly smell the Firewiskey. It didn't matter though, at the moment it was exactly what she needed. It was sweet, cool and it could calm her nerved. Just the thing.

She was in the process of pouring another glass when a body came just behind her. 'Not again' she thought, feeling the heat emanating from said person, but what she didn't expect was the powerful shiver that traveled down her spine as his warm breath and silky voice caressed her ear.

''Did you know that attacking students in the corridors is strictly forbidden Hermione?''

If she didn't know any better, she would have believed him to be anyone else, but his voice and the sandalwood scent were only his. It made her dizzy. Of course she blamed the dizziness on the punch, although she had had only one glass, but she couldn't just up and go to her professor and tell him he was driving her crazy every time he was near now could she?

''He attacked me first, I only defended myself.'' Hermione answered. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to look at him.

His hair was still black, but longer, passing a few inches over his shoulders, he had a half black, half red mask that covered his face, leaving only his curved mouth to be seen, his usually black eyes were now a striking silver. Looking down, she followed the red pattern that was sewn on the hem of his black shirt. The first three buttons were opened, allowing his neck and the top of his chest to be seen, oh, it was just begging to be touched. He wasn't wearing a certain costume, but it remembered her of Zoro…and it suited him. His silk cloak was clasped around his shoulders allowed anyone to see his fit frame, the tight shirt left little to the imagination, seeing as every time he moved, his muscles were almost ripping the material. Hermione could honestly say she couldn't take her eyes off of him, and damn that sexy smirk of his.

Severus' mind was doing a victory dance as he watched her tilt her head and look him up and down. He had been anxious to see what she was wearing as he entered the Great Hall that night. Of course, he didn't doubt Dumbledore had ordered everyone to wear costumes just to spite him, but it was also a chance to have some fun without the students knowing who he was. (mind out of the gut, I didn't mean it that way)

His now silver eyes darkened a bit as her tongue licked her lower lip and her teeth captured it afterwards, biting the tender red clad skin, Merlin, if she only knew what her actions were doing to him.

He rolled his eyes at Dumbledore's outfit, honestly, Merlin was indeed a great wizard and if the old goat ever thought he could reach that level, he was gravely mistaken. He had to smirk at Minerva's choice, she hated Slytherin with a fiery passion, and yet there she was wearing emerald green…oh, the irony.

It was easy to recognize most of the students, especially the Slytherins, in their expensive clothes, the Hufflepuffs with their less than perfect wand work, the Ravenclaws with their smart ideas of gods and famous wizards, and of course the Gryffindors with their bold and daring outfits. For example, it would be a miracle if Ginny Weasley wasn't accosted tonight in her very short red skirt and almost inexistent top. Honestly, that kind of clothing should have been forbidden on a student.

Sighing, his eyes started scanning the room for the one person he truly wanted to see…and his heart stopped as he recognized her being manhandled by one of the older students. Without attracting attention, he quickly made his way towards the exit as Hermione started pushing backwards…or was she dragged out?

Severus knew very well that she could take care of herself, but he couldn't control the desire to protect her. He sighed in relief as he watched her put the bastard in his place and stride back towards the Great Hall.

She was breathtaking, honestly, did she really think she wouldn't have every male on her with that outfit?

It wasn't difficult to find her in the crowd, seeing as almost every male was walking towards her like moths towards light, it made him want to just play the caveman and haul her out of that room thrown over his shoulder.

''You called me Hermione, does that mean I can call you Severus?''

''Well, we're not in class, and as you shouldn't have known who I am…why not?'' Merlin, his name on her tongue sounded more like a purr than anything else.

Hermione was sure her feet had already started to melt under his gaze. Whatever the color, Severus Snape's eyes were as piercing as ever. Wanting to make sure that Harry hadn't seen her yet, she looked around the hall, only to be met with glares from almost every girl from fifth to seventh year. It was obvious that they didn't know who the man was, but they were all attracted to him. She mentally grinned.

''If I may give you my advice…Severus, you shouldn't take your mask off tonight…that is unless you want every single girl after you once classes start again…''

She could see the surprise in his eyes as he also looked around, but then he quickly looked back at her with a breathtaking grin. ''Well, I do believe you should take your own advice, seeing as these hormonal dunderheads are practically drooling…''

Hermione grinned in return and shrugged. ''Or maybe I could accept one of them…who knows…'' She knew she was teasing him, she honestly didn't expect him to look at her the way she wanted…but she could play with him…

Taking a sip from her glass, Hermione's eyes traveled towards the dance floor where students in different costumes and colors were waltzing awkwardly. Honestly, she had expected an all wizards music tonight, but it seemed that Dumbledore had a soft spot for muggle music also…or maybe he just wanted to prove a point? She didn't know, what she did know though was that the band had started a new song, a new beat that none of the students seemed to know how to dance. One that she knew well.

''What do you say we give them something to look at?'' Hermione suddenly asked.

Severus snapped out of whatever train of thoughts he had and looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to elaborate.

''Do you know how to dance that?'' Hermione looked at him listen to the daring music and grin at her. ''Whatever my lady wishes.''

Hermione nodded and started walking towards the band, Severus behind her. After exchanging a few words with the band members, the music suddenly stopped and Hermione walked back to her dance partner. Having a moment's inspiration, she pulled out her wand and transfigured her leather pants in a variation of the traditional Spanish skirt, only hers was cracked high up her thigh, and her boots in high heeled sandals, as he unclasped his cloak and threw it on the floor. Her steps faltered a little at the site of his tall, muscled, strong frame…Merlin…

''Ladies and gentlemen…it seems we have a pair that knows how to move with the passionate steps of the famous muggle Passo Doble…'' the singer's voice boomed in the silent room, making Hermione's cheeks color. Her eyes had until then looked either at their positioned feet, or somewhere over his shoulders, but she was the one that had suggested them to make a show, so what was she afraid of?

Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, Hermione lifted her eyes and locked them with his. At that moment she was grateful for the darkness of the room. His eyes had darkened considerably, almost reaching his true black color, and his jaw was set. But the look in his eyes was almost more than she could take, it made her knees buckle under her, but his arm tightened his grip on her waist, holding her in place.

Hermione heard the singer say something else, but she wasn't listening anymore. The only important thing at the moment was the man in front of her. And then the music started.

Harry had been looking all around for Hermione, but she was nowhere to be found. He'd had to deal with Ginny at one point, and he couldn't understand what exactly he had seen in her. Her costume tonight disgusted him. Honestly, she looked like a cheap one night stand. Now Luna Lovegood was another story entirely. She had kept her long, blonde hair only adorned with a golden leafed crown, and her costume was a simple roman toga. She was beautiful. What confused him though, was the fact that it was almost ten o'clock, and she didn't have a partner.

After debating with himself for a few minutes, he had offered her a drink and started chatting. It hadn't come as a shock when she called him by his name, but it did anger him when she said she was indeed alone.

Well, if Hermione wouldn't mind, there wasn't any reason he couldn't be her partner. For about an hour they had talked and danced, but he only knew that much. When the Passo Doble had started, he quickly returned her to their table, but stopped short middle way when a dark pair stopped on the dance floor and the music stopped.

To anyone who didn't know her 'other self', she would just be another gorgeous girl, but Harry knew better than that. That could only be Hermione…with Snape.

Honestly it was mesmerizing to look at them as they started moving, and sure enough, if anybody else knew the steps, they wouldn't have dared to put then in practice in front of the school staff. They were practically on top of each other. But he had to admit it…they moved beautiful together, in perfect synchronization, and never did they lose eye contact. Any fool could see the attraction between then, not to mention the air was cracking with tension. Although Snape was quite unrecognizable, he surely cleaned up good. Filch would surely have to wipe the drool off the floors when it will all end, seeing as every male was looking at Hermione like a piece of meat, and every girl was red faced and panting while looking at the potions master.

''They make a great pair, don't you think?'' Luna's dreamy voice forced him to snap out of his thoughts and look at her.

''I don't know.''

''Well, I do. They're perfect for each other. If only they could see it themselves…'' she sighed.

Were they? They both loved books, that was the understatement of the century, they were both great fighters, they were both very stubborn and quick tempered, they were both…Oh, Merlin. They were indeed.

Hermione's senses were on fire. There wasn't any other way to explain what she was feeling. His touch was burning her skin, the intensity of his eyes was driving her crazy, she could feel her body vibrating under his hands, her breaths were coming out in pants, Merlin what was he doing to her…even her magic was reacting , and that wasn't such a good idea at all.

It had been a good idea to make a show of themselves, especially since Dumbledore always teased Severus, and the boys always teased her every time there was a dance, but now…now she really didn't know. It had been intended as a dance, to have fun and laugh at the other's expressions, but it was too intense.

She was actually thanking any god, or demon, that had listened to her pleas when the song had stopped. They were both sweating and panting, but they hadn't once took their eyes off of each other, more importantly, right now he was so close that their noses were almost touching.

Hermione could hear the others cheering, whistling and shouting, but it seemed far away.

Just a few inches…maybe if she leaned a bit forward…maybe if he pulled her a bit closer…Oh God…just a bit closer…

''Beautiful…I've seen other couples dancing this particular song, but I can honestly say I've never seen it so intense, so passionate, so perfect. Let's give our Dream Couple a big cheer…'' the singer's voice once again boomed over the students' shouts, but both Hermione and Severus were unbothered.

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat and closed her eyes…leaned forward and felt his breath caressing her lips…felt his hands tightening around her waist…felt his desire pouring over her…and Dumbledore's hand on her shoulder.

Mentally cursing the old man in every language she knew, Hermione reluctantly pried her arms from around Severus' neck and turned to glare at Dumbledore.

He was smiling. ''Beautiful performance my dears. Fifty points for your house, or houses, for such a show. Why, we haven't had something like this since my days…''

Of course, Dumbledore seemed oblivious to their true identity, so she played her role. Stood by Severus' side, listened a little to the pathetic story Dumbledore wanted to pride himself with, then excused herself.

Abandoning any idea of finding Harry, she quickly made her way towards the gardens. The night was cold, but she didn't care, it was exactly what she needed at the moment to cool down.

Would he had kissed her? Did he really want to? Was it just the heated moment that allowed those feelings to escape his shields? Did it matter anymore?

She sighed.

He was too good for her. Whatever her juvenile imagination was creating in her head, Severus Snape was a honorable man that would never look at one of his students, especially one he had hated for almost six years.

It didn't matter that she desired him more and more each passing day, nothing else mattered if he wasn't interested in her…

Looking up, Hermione saw Venus shine more brightly than ever and a smile stretched on her lips, thinking of what the centaurs would say about it, of what Lillith would think of her at this moment…

Her breath hitched when she felt a warm body press against her back. How the hell did she manage to be so ignorant tonight? Of course she knew who it was, but she didn't dare turn around. Whatever she thought about him, he was still her teacher and he would surely reject her…

''Look at me…'' his warm breath caressed her ear and her body shuddered.

''No.'' she whispered closing her eyes.

''Look. At. Me.'' he said more forcefully.

''No.''

Keeping her eyes closed, she felt him step in front of her. Gods, he was too close. Her breathing stopped altogether as his hands snaked around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

''Look at me…''

What was she afraid of? Rejection? Yes. But were his actions at the moment hinting towards rejection? No!

Inhaling deeply, Hermione opened her eyes and felt a shiver run down her spine. Although he still had the mask on, his eyes had returned to the familiar black pools that she often got lost in. Except for the clothes and hair length, it was all him.

Ignoring any argument that the logical part of her mind would have started, Hermione grabbed a handful of his shirt with her right hand and pulled him forward…He was either going to accept her or reject her. At least she tried…

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts, or any idea you might have. Thank you all. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hey there everyone. Here's the new chapter.

**casper22**:I'm glad you approved with my choice of dance. I also thought the Tango to be too cliché, and I love watching the Paso.

**worrywart**: I hope you got your internet back, sorry if the cliffhanger bugged you, so I'm dedicating this chap to you. And I did wait to post…:p

So, enjoy reading and please review…kisses everyone.

**Chapter 15: Decisions.**

Could anything even be compared with what she felt right now? Good- not even close; passionate-yes; heaven- definitely. Soft, warm lips, smooth skin, silky hair…god, it was unlike anything she had felt before. The stirring in her stomach was reaching a level she had never met before.

Hermione knew she risked…it was worth it though. Severus Snape was a unique man, and she knew that if he would reject her, no one else would be good enough.

The loyalty, dedication, passion he possessed was everything anyone could want. She didn't expect love, hell she expected him to shove her away and strip Gryffindor house of all it's points…and yet, here they were…heavily snogging against the cold wall in the middle of a rose garden.

Merlin, either her imagination had found new borders…or Lillith was happily skating trough hell.

Soft kisses soon became needy, desperate, urgent…both sets of hands were searching, exploring, caressing…it should have felt wrong, kissing a teacher, twenty years older, an ex-Death Eater with a temper that matched hers, and rumored to be the most feared in Voldemort's Inner Circle…but by Merlin this felt like heaven. There was nothing else more important…there was only the two of them, no one else existed, nothing else mattered…

Hermione's knees buckled as Severus slowly started planting open mouthed kisses along her jaw…ear…down her neck…it was driving her mad.

She could feel his rough hand trace an invisible line from her collar bone, down her left breast and stopping on her hip, gripping it and pushing himself against her. Instinctively, her leg came up, sliding trough the high slit, to curl around his hip, her right hand slowly opening his buttons one by one…

Severus was lost.

Lost in her scent, lost in her soft curls, lost in her silky skin…her delicious lips…

''Gods Hermione…'' he whispered hoarsely against her neck.

He needed to stop. He knew it the moment her delicate hands reached inside his shirt and started caressing his scared sin. But how? How do you let go of a goddess…a beauty that he'd been dreaming for weeks to hold in his arms…

He could take her right now, right there…

But no…remembering the horrors she'd been trough, he knew she deserved something special. And now he could give her just that.

Severus had been more than glad that Dumbledore hadn't seen who truly was behind the mask. After listening a bit more to that idiotic story of his, he had excused himself and started looking for Hermione.

He had intended to find her and apologize…for something. Honestly, the dance had left him more dazed than a teenager after watching his female neighbor getting undressed, he just needed to find her…and seeing her, still dressed in that sexy outfit, standing amongst rose bushes, in the moonlight…he just snapped.

One kiss…that's all he wanted really. With the way she teased him all the time…the way her hips swayed when she walked, not to mention the way she looked in the hallway…

Weeks…weeks to no end, torturous nights in a row, just imagining how her skin would feel, how her lips would taste…pure torture.

And she had surprised him once again. He'd expected a punch in the face the moment he tried, or a slap at least, instead she'd kissed him.

Reluctantly pushing her back against the wall, and away from himself, Severus groaned and let his head fall in the crook of her neck.

''We need to stop.''

''Why?'' Hermione asked slightly out of breath.

He chuckled. ''Why? Why do you think?''

''I don't care…'' Hermione whined.

''Yes you do and you know it. Come on, Potter should be looking for you.'' Severus tried to step away from her, but her leg was still curled around him. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth in a mad hope to restrain himself, he let his hand slowly slid from her hip to her thigh. Merlin…so close. Prying her leg away, he took her hand instead, working to close his buttons with the other.

''I forgot about the stupid midnight thing.'' Hermione groaned. ''Do I really need to look for Harry? Can't I stay with you?''

Severus gathered her in his arms again and placed a chaste kiss on her plumb lips. ''As much as I'd like to have you all for myself, you know we can't. Find Potter, have a good time for the rest of the evening, and we'll talk tomorrow. I have to either go change, or return to the dungeons. Dumbledore is bound to look for me, and it wouldn't do for him to find out we almost kissed on the dance floor.''

Hermione smirked and kissed him again. ''Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow.''

For the rest of the evening, Hermione sat with Harry and Luna at their table. She noticed Harry looking at her strangely, but she just gave him a smirk and a wink and continued to talk to Luna.

Of course, seeing as she had practically abandoned Harry for Severus, she had no objection for Harry being Luna's partner. She liked Luna.

Yes, she was strange, and had weird ideas about animals that didn't even exist, but she was smart, brave and loyal. Hermione remembered the disappointment she felt when the only ones to answer their request for help, when the only DA members to show up were Luna and Neville.

Well, no matter, she was a good girl, and if Hermione wasn't mistaken, Luna cared very much about Harry.

Falling back on her soft pillows, Hermione's thoughts immediately went to the one person that would change her life.

Was she doing the right thing though? Severus deserved someone to love him properly, to be by his side at all times…could she do that? Would she survive this ordeal in order to do that?

Yes, she did have powers beyond any witch or wizard, but she was fighting demons…demons with similar powers, even stronger. Not to mention that one of them was big as a house and brandished a huge hammer like it was a toothpick. Hermione wasn't afraid, no, not anymore, she'd come to terms with her fate long ago. Wasn't it a bit selfish though, wanting to be with Severus, and maybe walking straight to her death?

Well, she'd just have to talk to him. Tell him what she expected of the war…the fact that she may die…and let him decide…

Meanwhile…

Sitting in his winged leather armchair, whiskey glass in hand, eyes closed and a grin on his face…Severus Snape considered himself a very lucky bastard. This night couldn't have ended any better. To finally be able to hold her, to smell her scent, to kiss her soft lips…was a heaven-sent gift.

But, of course, Dumbledore always had something to add to his thoughts…and it wasn't always good.

It was almost two in the morning when the green flames sprung in the fireplace, revealing the headmaster in person. It bugged the hell out of Severus that the old man never asked for permission to come trough and just did it, but he had to hold his tongue.

''Headmaster, to what do I owe this…pleasure?''

''Severus my boy, I didn't see you at the feast…''

''As you know headmaster, I don't quite enjoy these…celebrations. I was there, but that doesn't mean that everyone needed to see me…'' Severus drawled.

''Yes, yes…always sulking in the shadows…'' Severus scowled.

''Was there something you needed headmaster?'' he asked, taking a sip of Firewhiskey.

''As I've told you, you'll take over the DADA position when the term starts. I need you to put together a syllabus that will teach the students a bit more than the usual defense. I'm sure Tom will wait, but I don't know how long. We need the students prepared for the worse. We will have to protect Hogwarts at all costs.''

''So…you're saying they won't have a choice in the matter…''

''Severus, you know Tom can't get inside Hogwarts. If he does, we have no chance in defeating him. Harry has to face him, but the others must protect Hogwarts…we need everyone we can find.''

''Albus, they're children. You ask them to protect the school instead of caring for their families. Are you sure you're doing the right thing?''

''Do not question my judgment, Severus. Tom isn't that different from Grindewald, just harder to get.''

Severus nodded, but he was fuming on the inside. If Dumbledore was planning in using all students in battle, then he was truly insane. What exactly did he expect a first, or second year to manage in a duel with a Death Eater was beyond him…but sure as hell he wouldn't allow it.

''Of course headmaster. You know best.''

''Of course I do. Now, any news on what Harry and Miss Granger are doing?''

''Hold your ground, find your center, keep your feet at the proper width. And most important…don't hesitate. None of them will, why should you?'' Hermione's amplified voice bounced off the walls in the Room of Requirement as she was supervising the students' progress in sword fighting. Well, the boys progress. Seeing as the swords were a tad heavy, the girls had decided to practice with daggers, and of course the Room had granted them the necessary equipment and space. Not even in the previous year with the 'late' DA had the room been so large.

It was necessary really, seeing as after Harry's outburst a lot of students had started searching for them, offering their support and help in anything they needed. That's how in two weeks time the 'Death Avengers' had gained quite a number of supporters.

Both Ravenclaw and Huflepuff houses had joined in large numbers, meaning all of fifth, sixth and seventh years, the Slytherins remained at twenty five, as for the Gryffindors, fifth, sixth and seventh years…except for Ron and Ginny. How they had managed not to see that everyone was suddenly busy after dinner was beyond them really, but if it worked, why ask?

The important thing was that they all understood what was coming, and the fact that Voldemort had been quiet for the last month was slightly alarming, but they were learning.

Daphne and Astoria Greengrass had become deadly accurate with the daggers, and it seemed it also helped with the accuracy of their curses, Harry and Draco were becoming the hardest to defeat in a one-on-one match with any other student, Dean and Seamus were busy creating as many explosives as they could, while Angelina and Alicia were in charge in teaching them flying techniques.

It was with great satisfaction that Hermione registered everything that was going on. They were becoming a small army in no time. They had separated in groups to focus on certain skills.

They had the flying team, that would desillusion themselves and attack from the air, there was the ground team that was practically the front line, with magically powered shields, swords and two sets of wands, then there was the forest team, basically all the girls. They would hide in the trees in the Forbidden Forest and aim at anyone in their range.

Everything was well organized, well prepared, and everyone was following the orders they were given. Week after week they were becoming better, and with the training, Hermione also started noticing the change in their character. The boys were more serious, more cautious, and more aware of their surroundings, especially since Draco had told them who exactly was already a Death Eater in Slytherin house, and who was one in training. It was concerning to see that Voldemort didn't care anymore who his followers were, seeing as he was willing to have marked students right under Dumbledore's nose…not that he knew, mind. But nonetheless, they were still too young.

The girls, or Death Angels, how they'd call themselves, were always walking in pairs, and always armed. If any word of what they were doing were to get out to Voldemort, they were very well in danger, and not being alone gave them the chance to defend themselves. The biggest change, Hermione noted, was in Lavender Brown. Her father went missing about a week prior, and all her crazy and slightly ignorant behavior took a 180 turn. She was finally letting the Gryffindor out.

It saddened her to see them struggling to learn something that should have remained in books, and not in the knowledge of a fifteen-year-old student, but they needed it.

Both Harry and Draco were beyond angry with Dumbledore ever since Severus had told them of the old man's plans, but there wasn't anything they could do. Three Ravenclaws were given the task to come up with a plan to evacuate any student lower than fifth year, so when Dumbledore expected them to just start following his orders, every student would be safe and away from harm's way.

Hermione smiled as she remembered the next day after the ball. She couldn't say she knew Severus well enough to know what his answer would be, so it was with a thumping heart that she descended the stairs towards his private chambers.

He didn't even wait for her to enter properly before gathering her in his arms and kissing her. She allowed it, not knowing if maybe it would be the last time.

''We need to talk.'' Hermione said as soon as he released her.

''I know. Tea?''

Hermione nodded and sat in the same spot she had occupied that first night in his sitting room.

''So…what did you want to tell me?'' Severus asked as he placed the tray on the coffee table.

Hermione sighed. ''Us, mostly. Look…I…I like you, very much, and I would be blind if I didn't see that you like me too…but, this war…there's a very small chance that I might be still alive when it ends.'' she sighed again and looked at him.

He just sat there staring at her. His mind was never closed to her, but she didn't want to see the answer in his mind, she wanted to hear it. A small part of her wanted him to reject her, to tell her he wanted a normal witch, a normal relationship…a normal love.

Her other part though, was screaming in anger, telling her to take advantage of it, to spent whatever time she had left with him…but she couldn't take that away from him. No, it needed to be his decision.

''Say something, please…'' she whispered pleadingly. Her eyes were locked on his, but she wouldn't cry. No, he had to make his decision without her emotional push.

Severus stood from his armchair and sat beside her. When he spoke, his voice was dangerously low, and if she didn't know any better, she'd think he was furious with her.

''Have you got any idea how long I've wished for someone to stay by my side? Have you got any idea how long I've been dreaming about you? Hermione, I never dreamt I'd survive this war, sometimes I even thought I'd die before it even started. I was starting to lose hope. I'm not saying I'm sure I'll survive now…but you've given me hope again. And don't you dare think I'll let you fight on your own. If you go down, I go down. There's no way in hell, or heaven, that you'll die and I'll live. I'm going to be there all the way.''

Hermione's eyes were starting to sting, but she couldn't cry. Not now. This was too important. ''Think about it. I'm bound to die…you will live no matter what…I know you could pick any witch you want…I know I'm young…but if I survive this…will you, I mean…would you…''

Severus promptly cut her off with a bruising kiss. ''There is no one I'd be more delighted to have by my side.''

His words still rang trough her ears, sending shivers trough her body. She was rapidly falling in love with him, and she vowed to do the impossible and stay alive. For him. For them…

''Naughty thoughts?''

Hermione jumped at the sound of the voice behind her and quickly turned around. ''Lavender, don't do that. You want me to have a heart attack?''

She giggled. ''You know, you'd make a good couple…''

''What?''

''Hermione, any idiot that sees the way you look at him, or the way he looks at you could see it. Professor Snape is a good man, no matter what we used to think about him, now we know we were wrong. You're both strong, brave, powerful…should I go on? You've always been the smartest of us all, you're bound to be with an older man. Why not him? He also does look kind of sexy too you know…''

Hermione laughed. ''Do you really think so?'' she asked, knowing already that Lavender was sincere. Her decision was already made, but it was nice to hear things like that from other's point of view.

''Of course I think so. He's still our professor, but why should you wait? There's a war out there…take your chances. You won't regret it.''

''Thanks Lav.''

''No problem.'' Lavender said and walked away.

Well, if even Lavender thought so, why should she hold back? War or no war, she was falling in love with Severus Snape and she would hold on to it. Lavender was right, no teenager boy was going to ever reach her level, and Severus was already there.

She smiled again as her eyes went back to where he was trying to teach a fifth year the slicing curse.

Yes, Severus Snape was more than worth her time.

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts, or any idea you might have. Thank you all. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Hi everyone. Sorry about the delay, I just had a bit of a writer's block after the last chapter and didn't know what to write. Well, tonight I had some sort of inspirational kick…that resulted in this chapter. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes and you notice them, please tell me and I'll try to correct them. It's 02:00 o'clock here, and I just don't have the energy anymore.

**Amaya2278**: Thank you so much for the review. I'm from Romania, so my birth language is Romanian, although at the moment I only speak it with my mother once every two weeks, or a friend now and then. At the moment, I speak Greek every day, seeing as I live in Greece, and my kids are speaking only Greek (no matter how much I try to teach them my own). I studied English in school, but that ended about six years ago, and there isn't one person that speaks it here. So, I don't know if it's really anexcuse for my grammar…but it's my excuse. :))

**jirle**: Thank you for your review, and I'm glad you enjoy the story. I think it's pretty obvious who the stupid of the two is, *cough* Ron *cough*, but I won't deny a bit of it on Dumbledore's either. I'm also honored to have you pay me the biggest compliment. Honestly, I was ecstatic when I read your review. Thank you once again.

Thank you all for the bit of time you give up for writing a review for me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Kisses, MoonShadowAMR.J

**Chapter 16: Not again...**

''Got him didn't you?''

Hermione jumped at the sound of the voice and quickly spun around. Shiny black, curly hair and violet eyes met her. Ignoring the fact that she was completely naked, Hermione quickly dropped to one knee and bowed her head. ''My Lady…''

''Rise Angel. And you know very well that you don't have to keep up with the formalities every time we meet. Now tell me, how are you…and how is your dark wizard?''

''We're better than ever, I suppose.'' Hermione answered, sitting on the side of the bathtub. ''I feel like he's the one I've been waiting for all my life. He's sweet, tender…he won't say it, but it's obvious that he cares about me as much as I do about him.'' Hermione answered with a faraway look in her eyes and a silly grin on her lips.

Lillith smiled. ''He is perfect for you Angel. You complete each other. I also wanted to tell you how proud I am of both of you, for what you've done with the students. They'll be ready in no time, some of them already are. I can't be sure what Tezrian is planning, but it's unnatural for Alastor to stay quiet for so long. Be prepared and keep an extra eye on Dumbledore.'' Lillith said, with concern in her eyes.

Anyone who didn't know her, could vow that she was nothing more than a soulless, emotionless entity by now. No one knew though, that she was still mourning after the expulsion from the Garden of Eden. She had grown accustomed with her current life, but after all this time she still regretted taking the blasted apple.

''Do not worry My Lady, I will.'' Hermione smiled.

''Good.'' Lillith nodded. ''Oh, one more thing. It seems the big guy up there decided you need help in the final battle. He will be sending one of his to aid you. His angel won't be helpful to you though, it will only spare you the need to keep an eye on the 'Chosen One'. This angel will be aiding him more than you.''

''That would be a lot of help actually. If I know Harry is safe my job will be taken care of easier. Thank you My Lady.''

''No need to thank me Angel, and no more of 'my lady' nonsense. Anyway, keep doing what you're doing Angel…and take care of your dark one.''

Hermione's cheeks turned brilliant red as she understood what Lillith meant exactly by 'taking care' of Severus. She was after all labeled as the goddess of lust…

With a last nod of her head, Lillith disappeared in a red puff of smoke and Hermione quickly sat up and started dressing for the day.

Walking down the corridors, towards the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione couldn't help herself but look out the window. Spring had come with gentle, warm breezes, the grass had already broken trough the frozen earth and was shining in beautiful shades of green in the morning sun, birds were happily singing their unique tunes while jumping from branch to branch in the newly blossomed trees.

A broad smile stretched across her lips as she could hear the earth humming in contentment after being awakened from it's winter slumber. Giving one last look at the clear blue sky, Hermione continued her walk.

The Great Hall was, as every other morning, filled with chatter and the sound of silverware against golden plated. Her mouth started watering as the rich aromas invaded her nostrils, vanilla, strawberries, chocolate, hot coffee…yes, Hermione nodded to herself, today would prove to be a very good day…

Albus Dumbledore watched from his seat in the center of the Head Table, as Hermione walked quickly towards the Gryffindor table and sat beside Harry. The girl was becoming a real problem. He had asked Harry to his office numerous times, offering him special training for the upcoming confrontation with Tom Riddle, and yet the boy had refused. Well, it wasn't real training in a way, just some memories of young Riddle, to give the boy the impression that he was doing something, helping. He also needed to find those blasted Horcruxes.

Albus had managed to track one down, to a cavern in the middle of the ocean, but proved to be a fake. Of course, the house-elf that had accompanied him, in Harry Potter's place, had died shortly after ingesting the potion that covered it. But that wasn't a matter of concern for the great Albus Dumbledore.

What did concerned him though was Harry's refusal for either private lessons, or helping in these weekly 'adventures'. And Hermione Granger was the only one to blame.

Numerous plans had passed trough both his and Molly's heads, but none were logical enough. There was one thought that had crossed his mind, and which Molly had opposed to, but it seemed the only good enough to work the way he wanted. It needed a lot of planning, but it would work.

Satisfied with his decisions, Dumbledore extracted a lemon drop from his pocket and settled to watch the students.

Classes had become a definite bore for Hermione. There was nothing in Transfiguration that she didn't know, there was nothing new in Charms, and she knew enough History of Magic to easily become a teacher. But of course there was still potions and Care of Magical Creatures.

Except for Ron, the potions classroom was full with the DA members, and of course, none of them were helping the redhead. Each and every lesson, Ron was close to either blowing up his cauldron, or melting it, and so, Severus would kick him out and allowed the others to work on more difficult and important potions. And of course Dumbledore had no idea about it.

Seamus and Dean's explosive potions were perfected during these classes, bottled and stored under a shrinking charm for later use. They were so strong, that if one bottle was accidentally used, it would have blown, not only the potions classroom, but the whole section of the dungeons.

During these lessons they had also perfected the escape plan for the younger years. Knowing that Dumbledore wanted to use every student, and he would surely seal the castle in order to prevent anyone escaping, Harry had offered to hold open the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. By changing the password afterwards, it would allow any DA member to get the students out after the battle.

It would be a close call, they all knew it, but that way Dumbledore had no way inside, and the students would be safe.

Somehow, Dumbledore had failed in getting a new potions professor, thus having Severus teaching both potions and DADA classes. It was a very tight schedule, but he managed it. The DA didn't need him that much now, requiring mostly Hermione's presence, and giving him the needed time of rest. It helped him, yes, but everyone could see Hermione didn't approve with the tactic.

In Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid seemed to believe that if the creatures were more dangerous, the class would be more fun. To him, bringing Manticores, a Sphinx, a dragon, or even Fluffy for studying, was heaven. Of course, it didn't meant the students approved, but alas, there was nothing to do about it.

By 14th February, Hermione was as nervous as a deer caught in the headlights. She wasn't one to celebrate Valentine's Day, and she obviously didn't know if Severus would appreciate her making a remark about it. She did have something she wanted to share with him on the day, but she didn't know what his thoughts would be on the issue.

Luckily, Dumbledore hadn't decided to throw another silly ball.

14th of that month was on a Sunday, every female in Hogwarts was spending as much time in front of the mirror as they could, as soon as they got out of bed, and waited with a beaming smile on their faces and a thumbing heart in their chests for the gifts that their boyfriends were sure to send them. Every one of them…besides Hermione that is. There was no reason for her to do so, really, Severus liked her just the way she was and that was enough for her. Sitting beside Harry at the Gryffindor table, Hermione immediately saw his worried expression.

''Something wrong Harry?'' Hermione whispered.

To her puzzlement, Harry just looked away and blushed. ''You know you can talk to me about anything right?''

Harry sighed and looked at her, cheeks deep red.

''I…I just…kind of asked Luna…to be my Valentine. I'm waiting for an answer.''

Hermione was silent for about forty seconds. Unable to hold it anymore, she burst out in giggles. ''Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived…is ready to fight Voldemort at any moment, but shy when it comes to a girl…''Hermione mocked, still laughing. ''Really Harry, I don't understand you. Luna is a great girl, and if you have the confidence to face a snake-faced megalomaniac, surely you can ask a girl out. Now stop waiting and go to her.'' Hermione finished by shoving him off the bench and towards the Ravenclaw Table. ''It's a Hogsmeade weekend, go ask her. Now!''

Harry grinned and rushed away. Hermione just shook her head and started eating her breakfast.

The moment owls started filling trough the windows in the Great Hall, every girl was already standing and their hands ready to catch the offered mail.

Of course, between the cries of happiness and delight, there were also cries of outrage, from the girls that their boyfriends either forgot, or simply ignored them.

Hermione was laughing her head off…until a beautiful black owl landed in front of her. She gulped and sneaked a glance towards the Head Table.

He was missing.

Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, Hermione snatched the small package and tore trough the paper. She didn't know who the owl belonged to, it wasn't his, but there was some magic around it.

The first thing that was for sure was the fact that it wasn't from Severus. The box was simple, no specific texture, no specific color, nothing that could tell her who the sender was.

Hermione waved a discrete hand above it and noticed the several wards that were placed on the package, such as, not allowing anyone else but herself to touch it…It was strange. It couldn't be a dark object because her wards would prevent it from entering the grounds and she would be alerted the next second, so Voldemort was excluded, it could have been something from Severus and used another owl, but there was no note, no nothing…

Sighing in defeat, Hermione opened the box.

A beautiful silver bracelet stood on a velvet blue fabric, with the letters ANGEL hanging on it. Hermione smiled. Maybe it was Severus after all. Clasping it around her wrist she looked at the Head table again just as Harry sat beside her again.

''What's that?'' Harry asked.

''A bracelet.'' Hermione answered, locking eyes with the man she loved as he entered the Hall trough the teacher's entrance, and mouthed 'Thank you' at him.

Her heart sank a little when she noticed Severus' curious look, and her suspicion proved true as he locked eyes with her again and pushed the words 'Not me' in her head.

Harry, not noticing the exchanged looks between Hermione and Severus, nor the widening of Hermione's eyes, grasped her wrist and read the letters out loud.

Not a moment later, they had both vanished from the Gryffindor table, leaving the rest of the occupants screaming and a running Severus.

Severus was frantic. He couldn't understand what had happened.

He had woken up in a very good mood, a bit later than usual, but happy that his surprise for Hermione would be set up for that evening. He showered, dressed and set out for the Great Hall. It was a Saturday and he could, hopefully, spend some time with her…alone.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, Severus immediately sought her out at the Gryffindor table…to see her with a brilliant smile on her face, looking right back at him.

'Thank you', she mouthed, and he quickly looked at the small box in front of her. Jealousy sprung forth in his mind at the idea that some one else had started noticing her- hardly a surprise there though- and that she could, maybe prefer someone younger.

Looking back at her eyes, he sent a growled 'Not me' at her and watched her eyes widen.

Not a moment later…both her and Potter vanished into thin air.

As the Gryffindors started shouting and panicking, he drew his wand and started running to the spot they had just stood in.

Nothing worked though.

No tracking spell, no revealing spell, no signature of any magic…nothing.

By the time he was finished and was leaning over the table, with his hands balled into fists, Dumbledore decided to grace him with his presence and ask what had happened.

''How the hell do you expect me to know what happened? You were there, you saw what I saw. Whatever it was, it was clearly a portkey…they could be anywhere. I can't find anything, no matter what spell I use…'' Severus said, closing his eyes tightly and taking a deep breath.

''Severus, you have to find them. You know we need Harry. We can't involve the ministry in this, so you'll have to find them. No matter what it takes, Harry has to be here. Go!'' Dumbledore whispered fiercely and walked away.

'Oh, that's rich.' Severus thought, narrowing his eyes at Dumbledore's back. He didn't seem disturbed at all that Hermione was also missing, which annoyed Severus greatly, and as always, the great Dumbledore wasn't going to lift a finger to help.

Standing back up, he quickly walked out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons. He knew his books almost word for word, but he had to look again. Maybe he had overlooked a spell that might be useful, he would use even Dark Magic if needed be.

Not two minutes after he had pulled the first book off the shelf he was interrupted by the door to his chambers opening.

As expected, both Draco and Pansy were concerned and wanted to know what had happened.

''What the hell happened? Hermione was smiling and then they just vanished. How? Where?…''

''I don't know. I can't track them down. I'm trying to find some spell to find them…I know it was a portkey, but I can't track it down.'' Severus' voice was trembling by the time he had finished his sentence, and tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes.

Without another word, Draco pulled a book off the shelf and started leafing trough it. Pansy rounded the desk and placed a hand over Severus' shoulder, squeezing lightly.

''Professor, they'll be fine. Hermione taught us everything we know. If they're in danger, they know how to defend themselves. I know you're worried…we're worried too…but we also know they'll be fine. Trust them.''

Severus closed his eyes briefly and nodded.

She was right of course. They didn't know the length of Hermione's powers, but that didn't stop him from worrying. Sighing one more time, he resumed his search.

Hermione went in alert mode as soon as her feet touched ground. In the blink of an eye she had her sword in her hand and a powerful protecting shield over Harry. How stupid could she be? Trusting a foreign object like that…even if she thought it was from Severus.

The first thing she noticed was that it was dark. It was obvious that they weren't in England anymore. The second thing she noticed, was that they were in some sort of forest, and the third…well, it was a full moon.

'Not again…' she mentally groaned and reached for Harry's hand.

''Harry? Are you ok?''

''Yeah…just a bit dizzy. What happened?'' Harry asked, squeezing her hand in return.

''Apparently, Voldemort decided he didn't lose enough werewolves the last time. Whatever you do Harry, don't leave this spot. If you stay still, I'll be able to protect you better. Nothing can get past this shield, but if you move it'll be a bit difficult for me to concentrate.''

''Mione, you can't fight alone…''

''Harry, if you want to help, do so. The shield won't affect you, only what is on the outside. But I'm not going to let you battle Werewolves, no matter what you say.'' Hermione nearly shouted.

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand.

''Oh, how delightful. Two of them.'' A voice echoed trough the darkness.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the approaching figure. ''Oh, honestly. Haven't you learned your lesson yet?''

''By the end of the hour, you'll be kneeling at my master's feet mudblood.'' Bellatrix growled. ''This time you won't escape…dead or alive, I'll be the one to place you at his feet.''

''Bring them out then.'' Hermione sighed. ''How many have you got this time?''

Bellatrix just started laughing and Hermione could hear feet approaching. They were surrounded. But there was something that puzzled her. There were about ten werewolves…but there were also…men. About twenty of them.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again they were crimson. Inhaling deeply trough the nose she recognized the scent immediately.

Vampires. The sword would be useless against them.

''Harry, don't even think about the wolves…we have bigger problems. Whatever human you see standing, just cast Incendio on them.''

''Why Incendio?'' Harry asked, trying to see trough the darkness.

''They're vampires…they're damn fast and hard to kill…'' Hermione growled.

As soon as the werewolves entered the small clearing, Hermione waved her hand and a circle of fire sprung around the edges, keeping the vampires out for the moment.

''Let's dance…'' Hermione smirked and lifted her sword.

Thanks to the fool moon, it wasn't that difficult to see what was going on, not to mention the glow that was coming from the fire.

Hermione was moving gracefully amongst the beasts, slicing left and right. Once her blade made contact with flesh, it went trough like a knife trough butter. Now he understood what Severus had meant all those weeks ago. She was indeed a goddess of war. Her black wings spread wide holding her in the air, or close to her body as she attacked, showing no mercy, or hesitation.

Harry wiped his head to the side as he saw a human body jump over the flames. Remembering Hermione's words, he pointed his wand and wordlessly cast Incendio…but it never hit the target.

In mere seconds there was another vampire jumping over…then another…

It was madness. None of his spells were fast enough to hit them. They were too fast…but Hermione was true to her word. The vampires started scratching at the shield, but it didn't even shimmer, or show any sign of faltering.

The problem was that Hermione had her back to him…and the thirsty vampires…still battling the wolves…

Hermione could feel the thirst coming from the vampires, and the fact that they had reached to Harry's barrier…but she had two more damn werewolves to kill.

With an enraged cry she decapitated the first and cut the other one in two. Blood was covering her hands and part of her face, but she didn't care. Turning around, she quickly vanished her sword and prepared to use more magic than she had ever used.

About fifteen vampires were already circling Harry's protection shield, clawing or punching at it and hissing at Harry.

Without saying anything, she started throwing balls of fire at them. By the time they understood what was going on, she had already discarded of half of them. She was getting tired, but there were too many of them yet, and there was also Bellatrix to deal with.

The bitch just couldn't take a hint, could she?

Hermione's hands started trembling a little as the cold was starting to make itself noticed and she urged her spells to act faster. It wasn't easy, with their speed…but if they made eye contact with her for the smallest moment, she could know which way they were headed, giving her a big amount of advantage.

The smell was almost making her gag. Burnt flesh mixed with fresh blood wasn't a nice present for Valentine's day, now was it?

Valentine's day.

'Bloody hell…' Hermione groaned. She hadn't even thought of Severus. He had been there when she and Harry disappeared, meaning, he was going insane with worry by now…as was the whole DA.

No matter, as soon as they were over with this, they could resume their day…after they answered to Dumbledore that is.

What the hell could they tell him?

Already enraged beyond any calming level, Hermione lowered the fiery wall as soon as the vampires were dead, and turned to Bellatrix.

Oh, she was angry alright. Had she been a cartoon, she could have had a very red face and smoke coming out of her ears.

The cold was getting stronger and Hermione thought in horror that maybe Harry couldn't apparate them back, or send for help since they didn't know where they were.

''Any more surprises Bella? Does Voldemort even know where you are at the moment? Killing the best part of his army? Tut tut Bella. He'll be very angry with you.'' Hermione started baiting her, more in the hopes that she wouldn't notice the slight tremble that was slowly taking control of her body.

''Don't you dare say his name, you unworthy mudblood. We still have a chance…'' Bella roared and started looking around frantically. There were still five or six vampires at her side but they were looking at Hermione in both shock and awe.

''Go get her you idiots. What are you waiting for.''

These last ones were bigger than the others she had killed, and she was sure they were also faster. Without any sort of warning, one of them started speeding towards her. Having her vision a bit blurred, Hermione was slow in her reactions, and the vampire managed to throw her into a tree with a kick in the stomach.

Bellatrix, as expected, had started laughing, and she could hear Harry shouting her name and different spells at the same time. The problem was that he was moving towards her.

''Harry…stay….where…you are…'' Hermione managed to say between gasps, as blood started coming to her mouth.

'Beautiful…' Hermione thought, '…internal bleeding…'

Struggling to her feet, she leaned as much as she could on the tree behind her and started whispering something. Waving her hand once in a circling movement, rings of fire started shooting out of her palm and settled around each vampire, cutting them in pieces and burning them to ashes.

Narrowing her eyes at Bellatrix, she spoke in a low, dangerous tone. ''I'm leaving you alive only to have Voldemort kill you. If he doesn't, I'm sure Harry here will have the pleasure soon enough.''

''The Dark Lord would never kill me. I'm his most loyal and prized follower.'' Bellatrix sneered.

''Want to bet on that?'' Hermione smirked and sent a slicing hex at her. Bellatrix dodged it and quickly disappeared.

Hermione blinked and returned to her normal form.

The moment she lowered Harry's shield, he bolted towards her and gathered her in his arms.

''It's ok Mione. I'm taking you home.'' Harry knew by now what was happening to her, and he knew she needed warmth immediately. Closing his eyes, he clearly pictured Hogwarts and dissaparated.

**A/N: It's longer than the usual, but I think you deserve a reward... Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts, or any idea you might have. Thank you all. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Yet another chapter for my lovely readers. Thank you so much for your reviews. Honestly, when I started this fic, I never thought it would get such a response. I'm beyond ecstatic.

twilighter: I've said it before, after I finish this story, either I'm getting someone to beta it, or sit down and reread it and try to correct it on my own. Sorry about the grammar.

**Chapter****17****: ****Addition****.**

As soon as Harry's feet touched the grass in front of Hogwarts' gates he fell to his knees, struggling to hold on Hermione's convulsing body. Forcing his finger inside her mouth to prevent her from either swallowing or biting her tongue, he squeezed his eyes shut as her teeth bit on his finger and a pained shout left his throat.

Harry knew it was impossible for him to carry Hermione all the way to the castle and hold her properly at the same time. Ranking his brain for a solution, he chose the only way he knew to be the fastest.

''Dobby…'' he whispered through gritted teeth.

A second later the small house-elf appeared in front of him, his bright, big green eyes widening even more than usual.

''Harry Potter, sir…master Snape is looking for you…master Draco is helping…you must return to the castle…''

''Dobby…'' Harry yelled, interrupting the elf's rant. Harry was grateful to him for trying to save his life in second year, for the Gillyweed in forth year, and for telling them about the 'Come and Go room' in the fifth, but at the moment Hermione needed help. ''Dobby, can you take us to the dungeons? To professor Snape's private quarters?''

The elf started nodding frantically, his large ears flapping wildly. ''Of course, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby does whatever you needs.''

Lowering his eyes to Hermione's face, he felt Dobby's hand touch his, and felt once again the pull of the apparition. Hoping against hope that Severus would be in his quarters.

He was.

Pacing in front of the fireplace. Draco and Pansy on the couch, still clutching books in their hands.

''Professor, they're gone for over three hours…''

''Don't…'' Severus growled, not faltering in his pacing. ''They'll be back. They will. They have to.''

Draco and Pansy shared a concerned glance, but turned towards their books once again.

Severus was driving himself mad. Three hours. Where the hell were they? Hermione could certainly handle any situation involving Death Eaters…unless it was the Dark Lord himself…or any of the other demons…

He shuddered.

If that was the case…then Potter was of no use to her…he was more of an inconvenience…

He had no idea where they might be…it was beyond frustrating.

Ranking his left hand through his hair, he leaned on the mantel using his right. A heavy sigh left his lips as he grabbed a hand full of Floo Powder. He had to inform the headmaster…he needed to leave the school to search for them, and he knew that neither Draco nor Pansy would let him leave alone.

He was just about to throw the greenish powder into the dancing flames when a loud crack startled him and he spun on his heel.

His heart stopped.

Potter was kneeling on his floor…with a convulsing Hermione in his lap, and by the looks of it, if he didn't remove his finger from her mouth…well, let's just say he would be no longer able to make a certain rude hand gesture with his left hand.

Ignoring anything and everything else, he dashed towards them and fell to his knees.

''What happened?'' Severus asked, trying to pry her mouth open and eyeing her injuries at the same time.

''Bellatrix…'' Harry breathed in relief when his purple finger was back in his possession.

That one name was enough. 'Oh Merlin…what had that bitch done now?' He felt his stomach clench at the memory of her fighting in the woods, while struggling to hold the protection shield around him. Had the same happened now? Potter seemed to be in one piece, and without a damn scratch, whereas her…Damn her fierce loyalty…damn her insane Gryffindor courage…but damn did he love her for being herself…

He needed to touch her, to know that she'd be alright…to know he'd be seeing those beautiful sparkling amber eyes again…to feel the pulse beating at her slender throat…to make sure that he'd be hearing her annoyingly nagging voice tomorrow…he needed to know that she was still alive.

He didn't know if she'd told Potter about them, he knew none of the Slytherins knew, but he didn't care. He easily scooped her in his arms and rushed towards the bathroom. He had anticipated a similar scene to occur today, but he'd never expected it to be of such magnitude, and had filled the bathtub with hot water.

Ignoring Draco and Pansy's confused looks, he lowered himself, with her in his arms, in the scalding water, stroking her hair and murmuring in her ear.

It was worse than ever. He'd seen her in this condition, and every time she would just relax at the contact with the hot water. Not now though. She was still trembling…she was still fighting the damn cold…the blasted cold that he'd fought to cure ever since he'd seen it the first time. The cure that he had prepared for her as a Valentine's day present. If only he had sent it last night with the house-elves, if only she'd received it this morning with the rest of the owls…but no. He simply had to fucking give it himself. He needed to see her beaming smile…her bright eyes…kiss her sweet lips…

''Draco…go get Poppy…NOW!'' Severus roared as he saw Hermione's face get even paler and her somewhat stiff body go limb. ''Potter, Pansy, get your arses in here and start casting warming charms on her.'' he ordered, already having cast his own.

Without hesitation, both Harry and Pansy jumped in the water and started the charms, holding their wands hovering over her, holding the charms constant.

''Why isn't she waking up?'' Pansy asked, panic slowly making it's way in her voice.

''I don't know…'' Severus whispered. ''Potter, tell me exactly what happened.''

He saw Harry's jaw tighten. ''The moment I read the letters on that damned bracelet I felt the pull of apparition. I knew it would be dangerous the moment I opened my eyes and I saw where we were. I'm sure we weren't in Britain anymore, because it was night time and there was a full moon…''

Severus' own jaw tightened and his eyes darkened in anger. He struggled to hear Harry's voice over the sound of his boiling blood. Well, Bellatrix Lestrange better start learning muggle prayers and start fucking praying, because if she ever crossed his path, she would curse the day her mother and father decided to conceive her. That was a vow.

''…Hermione cast a protection shield around me and told me not to move so she could concentrate better. Bellatrix started yelling that she'd be the one to take us to Voldemort and stuff like that, and Hermione just stood there, calmly, with her sword in her hands. We expected the werewolves to start attacking, but then Mione told me to forget about them and concentrate on the others…''

''Others?'' Severus asked

''Vampires…'' Harry whispered.

''Sweet Merlin…'' Pansy gasped.

''Potter, exactly how many creatures did she fight with in the past three hours?'' Severus asked through gritted teeth.

''About ten werewolves…and twenty, or so, vampires…''

There was a brief silence where only Harry's breathing could be heard, but it was quickly broken by the sound of hurried footsteps and Poppy Pomfrey's panicked voice.

''Severus, where in Merlin's name are you, and what happened to you?''

''In the bathroom Poppy.'' Severus shouted through the door.

Not knowing what exactly was wrong, not caring that Severus might be undressed, the mediwitch pushed the door open and entered. She had expected Severus to be injured, bleeding, with at least some bruises if he had sent Mr. Malfoy to get her, instead of coming himself. But as her eyes finally finished the scan on the room and her troubled brain managed to understand what exactly she was seeing, she felt her blood run cold.

There, wet as a cat in the middle of a storm, in Severus Snape's equally wet arms, was Hermione Granger. Bruised. Bloody. Torn clothes and shivering as if she had been hit with the Cruciatus Curse.

''What happened?'' she managed to choke out as she set her leather bag down and kneeled beside the bathtub. ''And why do you have her in the water?''

''Poppy, first I need you to heal her, and then I'll tell you whatever you need to know. First, what can you do to warm her body? Her current temperature is far below normal, and h3r blood is starting to freeze in her veins. Second, she needs a Blood Replenishing potion, and third, heal her injuries.''

The mediwitch nodded once and set to work.

Severus watched intently as Poppy forced the first potion down Hermione's throat, then the second, and then as she waved her wand back and forth healing first the small cuts on her arms and face, then the bigger ones on her stomach and legs, and then finally apply the Bruise Paste on the already purple spots here and there…and all through this, he never once let go of her. If anything, he wanted to hold her even tighter to his chest and never let go.

He knew it would be difficult. Every bit of it. Every single day, he saw her struggling to fit her mood with the others, every single day he saw her eyes losing focus and her brows knitting together, every single day, Hermione Granger's mind was on what would come. And no one saw it. There was no one there to assure her that everything would be alright, that everything would end soon and that everyone would live happily ever after.

How could anyone say it? There was no knowing what was coming, no one could know if they would live or not, no one knew if they would be the winners or not. And Hermione had the biggest burden of all. And Severus was the only one that could see her troubled eyes every day…and there was nothing he could do…

As soon as Poppy finished her healing, Severus drew her closer and kissed her forehead. He needed to be alone with her, hold her, kiss her…to know that she was back…to make sure she wasn't going anywhere.

He wasn't thinking about the threats…the danger…the battle. He just needed her there.

''Severus, let's get her out of here, and you need to tell me what happened.'' Poppy said, watching him closely.

Severus nodded as he cast a drying charm on Hermione. He honestly didn't care anymore. He would send Dumbledore to hell and back if he needed to, but Hermione and Harry were not going to leave his chambers any time soon. If a situation similar to the one of today was going to happen again, he would make sure he'll be there with them. They weren't alone in this, and there was no reason for them to fight alone either.

He settled Hermione comfortably on his bed and herded the others towards the sitting room. Tossing a pinch of Floo Powder in the fireplace, he made a quick request for tea to the kitchens and sat in his armchair.

Harry was standing, leaning on the wall beside the bedroom door, Draco and Pansy were seated on the couch, and Poppy had taken the other armchair.

Draco and Pansy were both looking at him expectantly. It was obvious that they were extremely curious of what was happening, but their training in Occulmency was helping them hide their true feelings. That didn't count for Poppy though.

The mediwitch's eyes were hard, suspicious, accusing. Severus's lips twitched. If she only knew.

''I know Hermione is going to kill me when she finds out I've told you, but we need help. And Potter, when the time comes…I will need your arse there with me. If I'm doing this, you're going to get your butt kicked with me.'' Harry smiled and nodded. ''Good. Now, whatever I tell you stays in this room. No one is to know. Not even Dumbledore.'' Severus said, looking at Poppy pointedly.

She narrowed her eyes at him and pondered for a few moments, but nodded with the others.

Severus sighed, poured tea for everyone and started to tell them everything he knew. Everything that had happened since the Halloween party. Of course, Harry knew everything by now, and helped explain when needed, but mostly listened and checked on Hermione now and then.

It wasn't difficult to explain everything, having had Hermione answer countless questions, asking for details for the slightest fact, and spending as much time with her as possible, the problem was making Poppy understand and believe what they were telling her about Dumbledore.

He knew that Dumbledore had been Poppy's professor when she was in Hogwarts as a student, and he also knew how much Poppy admired and respected the headmaster.

Draco and Pansy had known as much as all the DA knew, but the part of her being an Angel. They were confused at first, but Severus could see the exciting gleam in their eyes growing with each new information he was giving them.

''So why is Hermione still a student then? She should be teaching us instead of being forced to stay in class every day.'' Pansy asked frowning. ''Especially after the last example of a defense teacher Dumbledore hired.''

''She wants to protect me.'' Harry answered shortly. ''Being a teacher wouldn't allow us to have much contact with each other, and it would be very difficult explaining why she is so advanced. Remember, we don't want Dumbledore to know what we're doing. We need him to still believe that we're following his plans. He can't know we know the prophecy is a fake. He can't know we've discovered his plan. He wants me dead so he can take all the glory. I don't give a shit about the glory, I just want a peaceful life for once.''

Through all the talk, Poppy Pomfrey was lost in her own thoughts. Indeed, she had admired the man for many years. But she had also started to see him in a whole other light ever since the Marauders were stomping through the corridors. Especially when considering the young Severus Snape.

She had argued with him on many occasions on Severus's behalf. Especially when Sirius Black had deliberately sent him to confront a werewolf on a full moon at sixteen. Instead of expelling the young reckless Gryffindor, Dumbledore had forbidden Severus to talk about the incident, and gave Black a week's detention.

Not to mention the fact that he had taken advantage of the boy and threw him in the snake's pit as a spy, without thinking of the consequence it would have on him.

Poppy threw a discrete glance towards the object of her musings and sighed. Dumbledore had done him wrong more than once, but he had never objected. He had been alone all these years and she could clearly see the affection he had for his students, and not to mention the young female Gryffindor.

If she had seen such an attraction with any other student, she may had objected, but with Hermione Granger, and the facts she had heard for the past hour or so, she couldn't say anything. Hermione was a brilliant, beautiful, adult witch and she knew to make the right decisions.

''Severus…'' she said slowly.

All conversations ceased and every pair of eyes in the room turned to her.

''Whatever you need from me…I will happily provide. Albus Dumbledore can choke on his lemon drops for all I care. But…I want you to do your best to teach these children how to defend themselves. I know Albus won't care that they are not of age, and I know many of them will get hurt. I've been taking care of the students in this castle for over forty years. When they graduate is like seeing my own children graduate. I love each and every one of them. Keep them alive.'' By the time she was finished, Poppy had tears in her eyes. It was true though. The fact that she couldn't have children of her own, had beautifully been covered by the students. And she could feel the pain increase in her heart every time she heard the name of one of the students that had passed through her hands, and ended up wearing a black cloak and a silver mask. If Severus could prevent that from happening, then she would give everything she could to help.

Poppy's eyes widened when her gaze fell on the potions master. The last time she had seen Severus Snape smile was the day he had finished his O.W.L. exams, and right now he was giving her the biggest toothy grin. He surprised her even further by standing from his armchair and kneeling in front of her, and then promptly embracing her.

''Thank you Poppy…'' he whispered against her neck, and her resolve broke. Tears leaked from her eyes and down her elderly cheeks as she closed her eyes and hugged him back.

''Welcome to the racks of the Death Avengers, Madam Pomfrey. We're glad to have you with us.'' a soft voice spoke from the bedroom door.

In an instant, all eyes were on the recently awakened Hermione. Harry was the first to reach her and lifted her in his arms, burying his face in her wild curls.

''You scared me…you scared me to death…'' he said, his voice trembling.

''I'm alright Harry.'' she answered, hugging him back. ''You know I'm tougher than that.''

He nodded and let her go.

Severus had stood up at one point, but he was frozen in place with his eyes on her. He had been beyond scared for her. He had been mortified at the concept of not seeing her anymore the moment she and Potter had vanished, only to have her back in the worse state he had ever seen her.

And now, she was just standing there, in the door of his bedroom, looking at him, smiling.

It took him two strides to reach her and pull her in a crushing embrace. He knew it was the first time he was showing his emotions in front of others, but he didn't care anymore. She was there. She was safe…she was alive. In only a few months, Hermione Granger had crawled her way into his heart, and he was as happy as he could have ever hoped to be.

Severus breathed in her sweet scent as he closed his eyes, and then breathed out in relief. He was sure that from this moment he would be unable to let her go. What Lilly had meant to him, couldn't be compared to what he felt for Hermione. Without even thinking what he was saying, his mouth opened…

''I love you…'' he whispered against her lips and kissed her as if there was no tomorrow…

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts, or any idea you might have. Thank you all. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **So sorry everyone for the delay. Even so, I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, and I don't really know when I'll post the next one. I've been a bit restless this past week, and I don't really have the mind to write right now. My sister is in a coma in the hospital at the moment, and waiting for a new heart, so bare with me until this problem rights itself. Thank you for your reviews and I promise you the story will take on a new level starting the next chapter. Thank you all. Kisses. MoonShadowAMR.

**Chapter****18.**

Hermione practically drowned in his kiss. The echo of his words still ringing in her ears, making her shiver, making her want to clung to him and never let go. And she knew he meant it. Not that she doubted him, not one second, but also feeling the warm waves coming off of him and pushing through her body like a wave of hot water hitting her after a day spent in the cold snow…it was simply blissful.

She grinned against his lips as she opened her eyes, observing his still closed ones. Her cheek grazed his as her lips moved closer to his ear, her warm breath tickling the shell of his ear, intent of whispering the exact same words to him, as cliché as it was, she felt the need to tell him that his love was reciprocated, only to be met with four smiling faces.

''Um…we still have company…'' she whispered instead.

''I don't care..'' she heard him grumble in the nape of her neck.

Hermione wanted to laugh, honestly, here was the stoic, snarling, sneering potions master, declaring his love to one of his students in front of two Slytherins, a Gryffindor and the school nurse, and he simply didn't care.

She had thought about this many times actually. About Severus' way of dealing with everyone around him. The damned mask that he had been forced to wear for the last twenty years or so. For not being able to express his feelings as any normal human being. Not now though. Now he was free to slip the mask on only whenever he wanted to, with whom he wanted to. And he was almost free of that too.

''Tell you what…'' Hermione whispered back, ''…why don't we tell them what we need to tell them, and then just excuse ourselves from their presence…''

''Unless you want me to just take you away now, I advise you to shut up witch.'' Severus growled, straightening back up and giving her another chaste kiss on the lips. ''I'll deal with you later.''

Against her better judgment, Hermione found herself swallowing rather loudly at that, her cheeks flushing in the most brilliant shade of red. Oh, she knew what he meant. Did he mean that? Did he expect that from her so soon? Was it soon?

A deep chuckle startled her out of her thoughts and her attention snapped back to the couch.

''You know, there's only one thing I could actually say to that…'' Draco drawled, ''…and that would be, 'About bloody time'. You've been dancing around for months now.''

''I'll agree to that.'' Harry nodded. ''You know the consequences though, right?'' he asked, his eyes narrowed at Severus.

Severus just lifted an eyebrow, his eyes sparkling in silent amusement. ''Potter, if you mean what you're going to do, don't you think I'd be a little more preoccupied with what Hermione would do? No offence, but she's more scary than you are.''

Harry laughed and nodded. ''I keep telling her that.''

''Well, thank you for seeing me as the wicked witch of the north. Now, what the hell do we tell Dumbledore?'' Hermione asked as she sat beside Pansy.

''We could always say that you were able to send a Patronus to professor Snape, and he saved you…'' Pansy offered.

''Or that my father sent me a letter with the plan, and I felt guilty, I went to professor Snape and told him everything…'' Draco said.

''Yes, well, both ideas are good but each has it's down's. For one, Dumbledore always knows when someone leaves the castle, and secondly, he'll want you on our side and a spy in your own house. No matter how much we want this war won, he's still your father. But you could try to do something about that this summer.'' Hermione pointed out.

''Well, whatever we tell him, we'll have to hurry up and do just that because we're loosing time.'' Severus said.

''We could always tell the truth, well, part of it anyway.'' Harry offered, ''Bellatrix had sent the bracelet and we were transported to a forest, we don't know where it was anyway, we dueled a little and then we got the idea of calling Dobby. He came and brought us back.''

''That's good enough for me. You stay here, and I'll go tell him. You two are not going to leave these chambers anyway. Poppy, thank you for helping us and for keeping it quiet. We need every help we can get.''

''Don't worry Severus. I could also help you with the others you know. I'm sure Minerva will have a fit if she finds out Dumbledore wants to use the young ones in battle.''

''We would appreciate it Madam Pomfrey. If you think you can do it, we'd be glad to welcome anyone.'' Hermione smiled at the older woman.

''Severus…'' Dumbledore greeted, as the potions master stepped through the fireplace.

Severus ignored the offered chair and just started telling him what they had agreed to.

''So, are both Miss Granger and Harry safe now?''

''Yes. They are in my quarters at the moment.'' Severus said through gritted teeth. Dumbledore was obviously disappointed that not only Harry, but Hermione too had returned.

''Good. Keep them there for now. And do keep an eye on Miss Granger. I believe your spying abilities haven't left you. That girl is up to something, and we can't have that. Harry needs a clear head, he has a dark lord to fight in the near future, and if Miss Granger thinks she can distract him from that she is sadly mistaken.''

For a moment there, Severus thought that Albus might just have forgotten that he was in the room. He had suspected that the headmaster was planning something ever since the moment he was ordered to follow them around the castle. Albus Dumbledore wanted Hermione out of the picture so he could manipulate Harry more easily. Well, that wouldn't do. Not at all.

''What exactly are you planning? Can I help with anything?'' Severus asked, acting interested in the idea of removing a bothersome student.

Dumbledore looked a bit irritated for a moment, but then grinned and nodded. ''Of course you can help Severus. I need you to brew me a love potion by this time next week.''

''Love potion?''

''Don't ask questions my boy, just do what is asked of you.''

''Of course headmaster. Good day.'' Severus said stiffly and turned to the fireplace. His mouth started speaking the moment his right foot touched the carpet. Harry and Draco were outraged by the headmaster's idea, and could only guess who he had in mind as a target beside Hermione, but both girls just sat on the couch, obviously amused. When asked what they thought, they just shrugged and smiled.

''Hey, I have an idea. Draco tell the DA to meet us in the Room of Requirement in an hour, Pansy, you come with me. It's Valentine's day, we should celebrate. Tell the others we're having a party.'' Hermione said happily.

''You most certainly are not.'' Severus said, ''…You're not leaving these rooms. Nor Potter. Besides, you're in no condition for a party. You almost died for Merlin's sake.''

''Severus…'' Hermione sighed, ''…for months, we've been training like mad. In a few weeks we're going to fight in a battle, and we don't know if we're going to survive it. Do you really want to deny them a bit of fun? The only thing we've all been thinking this year is the damned war, we need a distraction. Besides, what could happen with every member of the DA there? They're more than trained to protect themselves and you know it.''

There was no answer to that. She was right. They were just a bunch of teenagers, but ones that were struggling to survive a war that shouldn't have happened in the first place. They already knew what awaited them if Voldemort won, assuming they were still alive that is, and yet none of them complained. Who was he to deny them some time for themselves, who was he to tell them that they should stop being teenagers and start being adults. No one should be forced to that.

Racking a hand through his hair, he sighed, but nodded. ''Of course. Well then, I'll be in my lab if you need me.'' he said and walked away, without waiting for an answer.

He was a bit irritated to say the least, for hours, he'd all but bashed his head against the wall, thinking and worrying. The thought of not seeing her had made his heart ache in a way he'd never felt before, the thought of Bellatrix anywhere near her made his blood boil in anger, and yet, she wanted to be at a party.

He'd told her he loved her…Merlin he was turning into an emotional wreck because of a girl. A girl that was twenty years younger than him, a girl that had the power to fight demons, werewolves and vampires…a warrior, but a girl that had managed to do something that none other had done. In a few short months, Hermione had snatched away his heart.

Oh, he loved her alright. More than anything, more than his own life if he was honest. If the war was going to let him live, but take her away from him…then he didn't need it.

Fighting back the disappointment, he collected the necessary ingredients and set about to brew Lupin's potion. The werewolf had sent him an owl this morning telling him that he would be drinking the last of the potions in two days, at the full moon, and that Severus was to brew the next batch. Well, it wasn't necessary to be brewed before the next moon, but Severus desperately needed something to do.

Severus was afraid. Afraid that Hermione will one day leave him for someone younger, that he wouldn't be able to give her what she wanted, he wanted a family of his own one day- not that now was the time, but some day…- what if she didn't? What if she wanted to travel, or…

''Why do you keep thinking like that?'' Severus jumped at Hermione's voice coming from the door. Spy, huh? He shook his head.

''Like what?'' he asked, not taking his eyes off the potion.

''Severus…'' Hermione started, standing behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder. When she had him facing her again, she linked her arms around his waist and looked him straight in the eye. ''Do you really believe me to be the type to leave you for a younger man? A dunderhead, as you call them… Did you ever ask yourself why I would fall in love with you? You only think about the negatives. Think of the positives too.''

Severus snorted. ''Hermione, the only positive point that I may have is the fact that I'm powerful and can protect, but you don't even need that. As of recently, you're the one doing the protecting part.'' he scowled.

''You're an idiot.'' Hermione said matter-of-fact.

''What!?''

''You're an idiot. Severus, you're the bravest man I know, you have the most brilliant mind the wizarding world could see, you've been deceiving the Dark Lord for years…not to mention the fact that I find you devilishly attractive… I love you Severus Snape and no matter what happens, you're mine and I'm yours. And don't ever doubt that you're the only thing that I need.''

Just as he had done when she came out of the bedroom, Severus pulled her close and crashed his lips on hers. This time though, it quickly became passionate, their need for each other becoming more than they could handle. Hermione's hands found their way through his robes and started unbuttoning his white shirt.

Severus's touches were making her body shudder, his fingers reached the hem of her jumper and easily slipped underneath it.

''I told Pansy to get Luna…and set up the Room of Requirement…'' Hermione whispered against his lips.

''Mhmm…''

''The DA are going to be there all night…Harry too…''

''Meaning?…''

''Meaning…that I'm…yours for the taking…''

His hands stilled for a moment on her hips, but then, with a growl he lifted her into his arms and started walking back to the bedroom. For months, he'd been wishing for this, waiting, dreaming of this to happen. To finally have her petite, soft body under his. To feel her silky skin under his fingers, to smell her sweet scent all around him, to finally taste her, to hear her moans of pleasure…

Severus was no virgin, by all means, but what he felt with Hermione couldn't be compared with anything he'd ever experienced. No other woman could be compared with her…ever. Hearing his name being huskily whispered amongst her moans and cries, brought him to heights that he'd never known.

He'd finally found the blissful happiness that he'd once thought Lilly to be the only one worthy of. The sweet release he'd craved all his life. The love he'd always dreamed to have. And all that he found with this slip of a girl. This goddess.

And no one was ever going to take that away from him. Not any damned Demon, not Voldemort and certainly not Dumbledore. At that moment, Severus swore on everything that was sacred, that whoever tried to harm his angel would die a most painful death.

''My angel…'' he whispered against her damp neck.

He felt Hermione cuddle even closer to his naked body, and saw a sweet smile stretch on her lips.

''I'm yours my love…yours forever…''

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts, or any idea you might have. Thank you all. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **So very sorry for the late update, but if you read my AN in the last chapter, you should know why I've been absent. Anyway, thank you all for your well-wishes.

So, this is my latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it. You haven't forgotten about this story, have you?

I tried to make it a bit better, but this is how it came out, so…R&R. That's all I can ask of you. Oh, by the way, thank you all for your previous reviews. I hope I will be able to post again in a week's time. I'm back now.

Love you all. Kisses.

**Chapter****19.**

Severus woke with a start. Something was missing, and he didn't need more than a few seconds to acknowledge that Hermione wasn't beside him. His brows furrowed as he saw that it was barely 03:20 in the morning. There was absolutely no reason for her to be away from his bed, seeing as both she and Harry now shared his quarters with him. Pulling on his boxers and a t-shirt, he stood and exited his bedroom. His first stop was her supposed bedroom, but he found it empty. Telling himself that she had said that she loved him and had no reason to leave, he walked further, towards Harry's bedroom, hoping to find the two talking. But, yet again, he was disappointed. Harry was sound asleep, and only Hedwig was the other living thing in the bedroom.

Trying to erase any pessimistic thought that surfaced, he entered the sitting room and poured himself a glass of Firewiskey.

A whispered 'Incendio' left his lips as he sat on the couch and the flames started growing in the hearth. It wasn't uncommon for him to be awake at this hour, but for the first time in almost twenty tears, his thoughts were far away from Voldemort.

Severus hadn't allowed himself to open up again towards any woman, ever since he'd done so with Lilly and got stomped over, but her words and their activities in the past hours had awakened those feelings once again. And they were even stronger than he remembered feeling as a teenager.

Merlin, he couldn't lose her. In the past weeks, Hermione Granger had wormed herself into his heart and losing her meant losing himself forever. She had healed the open wounds that he had been nursing for the past seventeen years. Dumbledore had given him a purpose once, a purpose based on lies and manipulations, but Hermione's goal quickly became more important. She had managed to make him feel worthy of love again. She had managed to make him feel useful again. And as he sat there, Severus became painfully aware that Hermione Granger had become his life purpose. She was what kept him going. She was what kept his hopes up.

Was it an obsession?

He didn't know.

He hoped not.

Lilly had been an obsession for years and her rejection had left his heart in pieces. And he knew that if Hermione rejected him now, the pieces that had slowly started to come together would be destroyed beyond repair.

A tear slid slowly down his cheek as the images he'd created of the two of them in his mind started to crumble and he mentally cursed himself for allowing his heart to get attached so quickly.

It was humiliating really. He had always prided himself for managing to restrain his feelings and foolish fantasies, and now, here he was, wishing he could drink himself to death because he had opened the gates to his shattered heart.

He shook his head and gulped down the remaining drink. He would try again. If he had done it once, he had to do it again and this time lock the gates and throw the key into the deepest ocean.

Severus Snape was known as a cold, heartless bastard. He should have never changed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

''My Lady.'' Hermione greeted and fell to one knee.

''What do you need of me Angel?'' Lillith asked smiling.

''My Lady, you once told me I could have the vampires fight with us?''

''Of course. Don't tell me that the battle is already planned…''

''No. No, my lady. The problem is that some of them have sided with Voldemort.''

''What!'' Lillith suddenly shouted. Hermione cringed as a thought of what the leader of those vampires was about to endure.

''Yes. Bellatrix Lestrange sent me a gift, a bracelet. At the time I didn't know it was from her and I couldn't detect any spells on it, but as it proved, it was a portkey. I don't know where exactly it sent us, but it was night time, and a full moon. The problem is that Harry got whisked away with me. I don't know if it was intended that way, but we have to be careful. If Dumbledore even suspects that we know the truth, he might complicate things for us.''

''Angel…'' Lillith said, trying to calm her ever growing anger, she was after all the queen of the vampires. They had to obey her, and an attack against Hermione was like an attack against herself. ''I will send to you every leader that is willing to fight for you. They will be here by morning if they know what's good for them. Also, I've talked to the king, and we've come to the conclusion that you will need more help. I have a plan, but you will have to decide the outcome, and choose wisely.''

Hermione blinked. This was unexpected. She knew that the king was quite unwilling to spend any amount of time by training an angel, although he had taught her their history himself, but to send more help…that was unheard of.

''Of course My Lady.''

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

If anyone were to see Hermione as she skipped towards Severus' chambers, that someone would say that the books had finally driven the bookworm to insanity. She had a mad woman's grin on her lips and a spark in her eyes that even Voldemort would have backend away from. It was quite disturbing, to say the least.

As she reached the stairs that lead towards the dungeons though, her grin fell, and worry started to worm it's way into her features. She knew Harry could fall into depression, but she hadn't felt something like this from him since Sirius had died. This should have been a happy day, even if they had faced werewolves and vampires. He had her, and he should know that she would never let him face anything alone.

Quickening her pace until it ended up in a jog, she finally reached the Head of Slytherin quarters and busted through the door. The fire in the sitting room was lit, but no one was there. Closing the door behind her, she started towards Harry's bedroom, but stopped mid-way.

The emotions were Severus'.

Why? What had driven him to that? What was running through his head?

Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door to his bedroom and stepped in. He was sitting in an armchair in the far corner of the room, in complete darkness. Did he regret what had happened? Was he thinking of a way to tell her that he had made a mistake?

Surely not.

''Severus?'' she asked cautiously, and was startled to hear him laugh. ''Severus, are you alright?'' she said and started to slowly make her way towards the armchair.

''Why are you here, Hermione?'' he asked. His emotions were making her dizzy. Whatever he was thinking, made his heart beat like mad. Damn the lack of light.

''What do you mean?''

''Exactly what you heard. Why are you here? You left. Why did you come back?''

Hermione frowned. Damn, even with her ability to see in the dark, she couldn't see his eyes and see what was running through that brilliant mind of his.

''Y…You didn't want me to come back?'' she asked in a small voice. She could feel her heart start to crack. Maybe he didn't want her afterall.

''Damnit, Hermione..'' he suddenly jumped out of the armchair and Hermione took an involuntary step back. ''Why did you leave? Where did you go? Why didn't you wake me up? What the hell are you playing at? Is this some kind of joke to you?''

Honestly, his questions didn't quite make sense to her, and his emotions were going wild.

''Severus, please calm down…''

''Calm down? I told you I loved you and you just up and leave? Why? What did I do wrong?''

''I…I had to report to Lillith…she needed to know about the vampires…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you…I'll just go…'' It was obvious that he needed to calm down. Whatever was bothering him, the way his emotions were affecting her, she wasn't able to help him. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't block him out.

She felt her knees tremble as she started walking back towards the door. But she never got there, as Severus' strong arms encircled her waist from behind holding her tightly, his face buried in her hair.

''I'm sorry.'' he whispered and kissed her neck. ''Please forgive me…I'm an idiot…please don't go…'' he continued kissing her with every phrase.

''I have to…either you control your emotions, or I have to leave…they're making me dizzy…'' Hermione whispered, closing her eyes and leaning her head on his shoulder.

She felt him trying to calm down as he swept her in his arms and carried her to the bed.

''Care to tell me what that was all about?''

''Tomorrow. I promise.'' he said and kissed her deeply. ''You're tired.''

Hermione just nodded and snuggled closer to his chest with a smile on her lips. Now that his feelings were calming, she could feel his relief, and his love for her. Well, at least he'd said it himself…he was indeed an idiot if he thought she'd leave him…That would never happen.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was noon by the time Hermione decided to lift her head from underneath the covers and give a fresh start to another day, and since they were all excused from classes, a lie-in was exactly what she needed.

''Are you going to grace us with your presence, or not?'' came Harry's voice from the door.

Trying to avoid the streak of light that entered the bedroom through the open door, Hermione groaned and flipped onto her belly.

''Sod off Harry. I'll get out when I bloody want to.'' she growled and he just laughed.

''Suit yourself, but you need to know that you have visitors, and I don't think they will be pleased if you don't show up. It was difficult enough to get them inside without Dumbledore, or anyone else seeing them. And Snape is getting pretty angry because they won't say why they're here.''

Remembering what she had done the previous night, after Severus had fallen asleep, she sighed and got out of bed. Pushing Harry out of the bedroom, she managed to somewhat tame her hair and get dressed in a pair of jeans and a white shirt and headed towards the sitting room.

Sure enough, five of the six people-if you could call them that-were waiting for her, looking tense and glaring at Severus.

''Care to explain who are they and why they are here?'' Severus asked through gritted teeth.

''Don't get angry, Severus. Remember that Bellatrix had vampires with her? Do you remember what I told you at the beginning of the year about them? Well, these are five of the six leaders of their world.'' Hermione said and saw the five men nodding in agreement. ''Now, if I'm not mistaking you would be Lord Luther of the British coven, Lord Marcus of the Romanian coven, Lord Alexander of the Greek coven, Lord Vladimir from the Russian coven and Lord Hasim from the Arabic coven?''

They each bowed down to her and remained there. ''So I take it Julius and the others decided to side with Voldemort. Well, it will be a tough fight, but we'll win. Have a seat, all of you.'' Hermione said and turned to Severus and Harry. ''Last night I talked with Lady Lillith and told her what happened. As she is the only goddess that can control the vampires, and she promised me to have them help us in the war, I felt that she had to know. I don't know how the Italians will take her wrath, and I don't really care. They were sent by her, and they will help us.'' She said and pointed to the five seated vampires.

Severus didn't like them, but he couldn't deny that they would be a valuable force to have in their side. And most of all, he didn't like how that Alexander fellow was looking at Hermione. Fighting the urge to just draw his wand and kill the blonde vampire, he nodded and listened to the conversation.

''I want each of you to tell me how many men you will be able to spare, and if any of you will be fighting along us.'' Hermione addressed the vampires and crossed her arms over her chest.

''I have about three hundred, and I'll be here too.'' Alexander said and gave her a toothy grin. In all honesty, it made her shudder, thinking about how they fought, and what horrors they were capable of, but they needed them.

Hermione nodded and looked at the others expectantly.

''I have two hundred, and I will also be here.'' Vladimir said in his deep voice, his accent didn't make the words sound too clearly, but you could understand him.

''I have five hundred.'' Hasim smiled proudly.

''Angel, you have our help. We have heard of the Dark Lord, and we know that he wouldn't stop here. If he rules England, he will go beyond the borders, so I will fight at your side, and bring with me two hundred of our army.'' Marcus said politely and bowed his head again.

This one, Severus liked. He was a vampire, but was polite enough and respectful. Unlike others…

''What say you Lord Luther?'' Hermione asked.

Luther thought for a minute and then looked Hermione straight in the eye. ''I don't know. My people won't like it. We've been able to hide and feed in England for centuries, and now you ask us to fight a war? Why? Can't we stay neutral?''

Hermione's every muscle stiffened as a wave of disgust and hate rolled over her. Luther was in agreement with Voldemort. She narrowed her eyes and took a step closer to him.

''Neutral you say? Are you sure that is what you wish, Lord Luther? Or is it that you also hate muggle-borns and think of them unworthy to wield magic? You will decide now, who is it? Us, or Voldemort.'' she hissed as her eyes turned to crimson.

''That trick, miss, is easy with a bit of magic, witch. How do we even know that you really are Lady Lillith's Angel? And why, if every Angel until now was a pure-blood, did she choose you, a mere muggle-born to lead us? And yes, I do believe that Lord Voldemort is right, and that all muggles should be killed, or more likely feed upon…'' The dark haired spat as the others started hissing at him.

Hermione smirked and lifted a hand in the air. At that moment, Lord Luther started choking and his neck and face started cracking like a porcelain doll's. ''You do know, I hope, that Lady Lillith gave me her permission to kill any of you that ignores her wishes?'' she watched his eyes widen and knew that the goddess hadn't told them anything but the fact that they were to meet her and talk about the war. Of course, it was their choice to join, or stay neutral, but never to turn to the dark side.

''Never…we will never…join a …muddblood…'' Luther managed to gasp out. Hermione gave a nod as flames burst out of her hand and engulfed the vampire. Moments later, with a sharp flick of her wrist the ashes vanished and she turned to the others.

''Any of you have anything to object?'' they shook their heads 'no'. ''Good. Now, you should all know that Dumbledore is not to be trusted, and I want as many of as you can to gather the British coven and ask them what they want. Whoever wants to side with Voldemort you kill. On other matters…''

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

''Damn it, Bella. I've told you before. We will wait until Tezrian says we're ready. What in Merlin's name drove you to do something that insane? We can not lose anyone. What do I have to do to make you understand that? Kill you?'' Voldemort hissed while circling the trembling witch, his wand still trained on her.

''My…my Lord…you used to…ask for…our opinion. Ever since…she came…you don't pay any…attention to us…'' Bella said while panting, trying to gather herself after the last bout of Cruciatus.

Voldemort suddenly lunged at her, his skeletal hand grasping her chin, forcing her to look at him. ''Tezrian is far more powerful than any of you…'' he hissed, his crimson eyes sparkling with malice, ''…you will pay her the respect she deserves. After all…'' he quickly released her and moved away smirking, ''…when we win, she will become your Lady. You will all have to obey her as you do me.''

''But, My Lord…''

''There are no but's Bella…in a month's time we will take over Hogwarts. In a month's time the wizarding world will bow down to me. But if you continue to disobey, you will not live long enough to share our joy. CRUCIO!''

Narcissa felt her heart trying to burst from her chest. One month? Lucius was already in Askaban…and Draco was at Hogwarts.

Shaking her head, she pushed away from the wall and started walking towards her room. She snorted. Voldemort had made her a guest in her own home, he had her husband…he won't have her son.

Not if she could do something about it…

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts, or any idea you might have. Thank you all. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Hello everyone, here is the newest chapter of our favorite story. When I started this story, I had no firm plot in mind, and yet here I am just a few chapters away from finishing it. When I finally paid attention to how many pages I wrote, it honestly shocked me. 170. And I decided to close the story when I reach 200. So, not much longer now.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and I do hope this story will end in a way that would please all of you. You've all been wonderful so far. Love you all.

Kisses. MoonShadowAMR.

**Chapter****20.**

''Good morning Severus.''

Severus was feeling quite…happy…today. Waking up with Hermione's scent in his nose and her warm body in his arms was divine. Each morning seemed like a God sent gift to him. Perfect in every way.

Not to mention that today was a Quidditch day. Slytherin and Gryffindor to be more exact. He nearly laughed out loud at the memory of Draco asking Harry to hand over the victory for once.

So, when Minerva greeted him, he had a warm smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye.

''My, you look happy today.'' she said. She hadn't seen Severus smile in…when was it the last time? His fifth year?

''I am. What do you think of the game today? Care to place a bet?''

Minerva snorted. ''In the mood of loosing some money? I wouldn't mind. In fact, I think both Pomona and Fillius would be more than delighted to se the Angels play.''

The double meaning wasn't lost on Severus. Casting his eyes towards the other end of the table, he caught Poppy's eyes and she winked at him. Now there was another reason to be happy about. ''Of course. Why don't you three come by my office before the game and we'll place our bets.''

Minerva nodded and started eating breakfast.

With a bit of luck, the Slytherins will snatch the victory and brighten the day even more.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

His eyes started searching the sea of students as soon as he sat in the teachers' stand. The meeting with the other three Heads had been successful, and he couldn't wait to tell her about it.

Minerva had been delighted to know that Hermione had been the one to actually start the club again, and wanted to see their progress so far. He smirked. Well, they'll be in for one hell of a surprise.

''Ready to lose, Severus?'' Minerva asked leaning in from his right.

''Why do you always have to do that?'' Severus shook his head. ''You know my answer each time, and yet you insist on questioning me.''

Minerva shrugged. ''And every time I asked, Gryffindor always won.''

Severus shot her an incredulous look. ''Honestly, you'll make me think you enjoy Trelawney's predictions.''

She huffed. ''I would never. Not only is she blind as a bat in the daylight, she's still predicting our doom every chance she gets, although none of her predictions have come true. Really now, you insult me, Severus.''

Severus fought very hard to keep his mask on. He and Minerva were always bickering at the Quidditch matches. And honestly, she was the only one that didn't avoid him, or look at him in disgust. They had their differences as heads of the most competitive houses in Hogwarts, but they always ended up with a chess game and a glass of wine, or brandy, or placing bets on either a student getting top marks -which she always won, considering Hermione was in her house- or what would Trelawney's new prophecy say.

His eyes started searching for Hermione again, and as soon as he found her his brows furrowed. Both Weasleys were sitting on either side of her, and she looked very angry.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

''What do you want Ronald?'' Hermione asked.

''Mione, you know I love you. Why would you chose Harry over me? Can't I really have a chance?''

Hermione rolled her eyes. She hadn't told Harry, nor Severus, but Ron had taken in stalking her, stopping her in between classes and pleading with her to be his girlfriend. Even Ginny had cornered her in the girls' bathroom.

''How many times do I have to tell you Ron? No! What do I have to do? Write it in the Great Hall, so you can see it every time you enter? Honestly, stop being a nuisance and let's watch the game.''

''You know, Herms, you're spending too much time with Snape. He's the only one that calls us that.'' Ginny sneered.

Hermione gritted her teeth. She'd always disliked that annoying nickname. She ignored the redhead's comment and looked at the players as they started to enter the field one by one.

Harry flew by her and gave her a wink. She laughed and sent him a kiss. Well, everyone knew they were together. Everyone besides the DA that is.

She watched as Draco started doing different acrobatics on his broom and scowled. No matter how good he was on a broom, the idiot could always slip and fall. Her eyes found Pansy and she nearly laughed out loud. She had her hands over her face and was asking Millicent to tell her if he had finished. The girl was deadly with a knife, could climb a tree like a monkey and learned how to wield a sword in a few weeks, yet she was terrified for Draco who played Quidditch for years.

Hermione had never had a passion for Quidditch, but always loved to watch Harry fly. He was as graceful on a broom as a ballerina on a stage. She wanted to laugh as Harry and Draco shook hands, glaring at each other, showing the others just how much one hated the other. If they only knew…

''The Snitch has been released and the game started full force…'' she heard Luna comment. ''Spinet has the Quaffle and is heading for the Slytherin posts…oh, Zambini managed to take over…'' It was odd, really. Of all the people to comment a game, they chose Luna. She loved the girl, but with her dreamy voice, she would never be heard over the insane crowd.

She watched in fascination as crimson and green nearly mixed in a blur of movements as the players zoomed past the stands, trying to gain possession over the Quafle, or in Harry and Draco's case, trying desperately to find the Snitch before the other did.

Hermione jumped up and started clapping and shouting when Gryffindor scored their first ten points. Draco looket murderously at his keeper and started circling the pitch even more quickly…then,something felt wrong. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't move.

Her eyes started searching the faces of all those around her, well the ones she could see, but no one seemed to be paying attention to her. She growled. This wasn't a normal body-bind spell, it was something more advanced, maybe even Dark magic? Why the hell did she chose to sit at the front of the stand and not higher?

Hermione managed to lock eyes with Neville, and was about to mentally tell him what was wrong and to bring Severus, when she heard the unmistakable sound of a Bludger heading er way.

With her hands still stuck together, she concentrated as best as she could to cast a shield around herself. A gasp ran through the crowd as the students saw both Bludgers heading her way and everyone sitting next to her dived out of the way, she heard both Draco and Harry shout her name, but her eyes were trained on the two rock-hard balls.

The first hit her in the shoulder and broke the shield, she didn't get the full force of the impact, but it still hurt, the second got her in the hip and her eyes watered. The pain was unbearable, but she didn't have time to register it fully as the first Bludget returned moments later hitting her in the knee and then passing through the wood beneath her feet. She knew that the wood had shattered and knew she would fall, but hoped that at least one of the Gryffindors would help her stay on her feet. One did jump, Neville, but the second his arms reached for her, the second Bludger returned and hit her in the back, sending them both flying over the stands.

Hermione could see Neville frantically looking around and up as they fell, thinking of a way to save both of them. She tried to reassure him that nothing will happen to them, but, first of all, she didn't know if anyone could indeed save them, and secondly, the pain was getting to her.

Just before she passed out, she saw two brooms heading their way, but couldn't see who exactly it was. Closing her eyes, she just hoped they would at least manage to save Neville.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Severus was talking with Minerva when he heard the students' collective gasp, and knew immediately that something was wrong. Instinctively, he searched for Hermione and saw her standing as if clapping and watching as the two Bludgers headed towards her. She was standing too still. Something was indeed wrong.

''Zambini!'' he shouted as the boy was hovering just a few feet from the teachers' stands. ''Your broom, now!''

Blaize nodded and quickly jumped off the broom.

''Severus, what's going on?'' Minerva asked alarmed. ''Why isn't Hermione moving?''

Not bothering to stay and answer, he mounted the broom and took off. He watched in horror as the Bludgers hit her one after the other in rapid succession, and then throw both her and Neville over the stands and into the air.

''You get Hermione, I'll get Neville.'' he heard Harry shout from somewhere, but didn't dare take his eyes off his target. Time seemed to stop all around them, as both he and Harry tried to force the broom to move faster. It was a tight fit, but they managed to catch them a few feet off the ground.

Not caring what anyone else would say, Severus pulled his wand and blasted the window on the second floor. Guiding the broom through the opening, he landed in front of the Infirmary.

''Poppy!'' he bellowed as he kicked the door open.

''Is the game already… Oh my, what happened?'' she asked as she guided him towards an empty bed.

''She was hit by Bludgers.''

''As in more than one?'' Poppy shrieked and started waving her wand over Hermione's unconscious form.

''How is she?'' Harry asked barreling through the doors with Neville in tow.

''Her shoulder is bruised, her hip is dislocated and has a shattered kneecap, not to mention that it might have damaged her spine. Get out of here so I can work.'' Poppy said.

Severus growled. ''You'll have to throw me out. Now tell me with what can I help?''

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Two hours later, a thoroughly exhausted Severus and Poppy exited the privacy screens around Hermione's bed, to see every member of the DA gathered in the Hospital Wing.

''You shouldn't be here.'' Severus said while rubbing his face. ''Especially the Slytherins.''

''Screw Dumbledore.'' Draco shouted. ''How is Hermione? I don't even know what the hell happened exactly.''

''She's fine now. We were afraid she would sustain permanent damage to her spine, but we fixed it.'' Poppy answered.

''Why wasn't she moving? I saw her just standing there.'' Pansy asked.

''She was under a curse. A deviation of the Body-Bind curse. I haven't seen it before.''

''Who could have cast it? The only ones powerful enough are in the DA, and we would never hurt her.'' Draco said angrily.

Severus eyed each of them before speaking. ''Someone that wants Hermione out of the picture.'' he said slowly, ''…someone that sees Hermione as a threat.''

Suddenly Harry gave a frustrated yell and hit the wall with his fist. ''Dumbledore.'' he growled. ''That bastard has gone too far this time.''

''Harry, don't do something Hermione wouldn't agree to.'' Neville tried to calm him down. ''Let's wait for her to wake up, and then we'll sort this out.''

''Neville, you're asking me to calm down. Do you understand that Mione could have died today?'' he sighed. ''When I'm done with Voldemort, Dumbledore will wish he were never born.''

Severus nodded, ''You should get out of here. He's bound to come in here at one point.''

The students nodded and slowly started to exit the room. All except Harry.

''How the hell did she get trapped under that curse? She can do wandless magic. What the hell happened?''

''Potter, she is very powerful, but she isn't indestructible. Maybe if she was a full demon, that wouldn't have happened, but she isn't. Hermione never lets us see how she really feels, she wants to stay strong for all of us, but I know different. She still has nightmares at night.'' Severus sighed. ''And the worse is that we can't do anything to help her. Our spells don't affect the demons. She has to fight them on her own. Honestly, I don't even know how she's able to hold it in one piece. I mean, two demons, Voldemort wants her, and now Dumbledore is trying to kill her…''

Harry nodded. ''I know. Believe me, I thought about it myself almost every time I go to bed. Actually, it's because of her that I haven't left yet. And I bet most of the DA is thinking the same.''

Severus snorted. ''One look at Longbottom and you can see exactly what Hermione does to them.''

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as McGonagall and Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing.

McGonagall went straight for the bed and started questioning Poppy, but Dumbledore walked towards them. Severus gritted his teeth, and forced himself to stay put and not do anything rash, and he could clearly hear Harry do the same.

''What has happened my boy? I was paying more attention to the game than to the crowd.''

Clearing his throat and looking the headmaster in the eye, Severus forced himself to answer. ''It appears that Miss Granger was cursed. Some kind of the Body-Bind curse. We've never seen it before, but we were able to deactivate it with a simple 'Finite'. She has sustained some injuries, but both Poppy and I did our best and hope the damage won't be permanent. It would be a shame if Hogwarts most bright student were to be rendered unable to walk.''

''Of course. Miss Granger is indeed our best student. Not to mention our best researcher for the Order. I wonder who is so keen in killing her. Actually I'm thinking in sending her to stay with Remus and help with the werewolf problem.'' Dumbledore said, he popped a lemon drop in his mouth and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

''Is he insane?'' Harry hissed. ''We can't let Mione leave here.''

''Calm yourself Potter. I'll kill him myself before Hermione leaves Hogwarts.'' Severus said, his mind working a mile an hour, thinking of how he would be able to turn the werewolf to their side. Well, maybe Potter could help?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dumbledore scowled as he entered his office and slammed the door closed. He'd been sitting in front of that annoying gargoyle for the past twenty minutes. Usually, the headmaster could enter without the password, but whatever had happened to it since that morning he didn't know, because it refused to open unless he had the correct password. And it's not that easy to remember every password if you keep changing it every week, mind you.

He huffed in annoyance as he leaned back in his chair. At least the little know-it-all wouldn't be able to mess up his plans if she was unable to walk. Harry would come back crawling.

The smirk on his face quickly faded away as he caught sight of Fawkes. The damn bird refused to give him any tears as of late. And if Voldemort decided to strike and if by mistake he were to sustain any injury, he would be needing them. Why the bird was reacting so was beyond him. And thinking about it, it seemed that everything was turning against him. Even the damn gargoyle.

Standing to leave for lunch, he stopped mid-way when his fireplace flashed bright green. Furrowing his brows, he returned to his desk.

''Headmaster.''

''Mrs. Malfoy, a pleasure as always. What can I do for you?'' he asked with a bright smile on his face. On the inside though, he was fuming. Narcissa Malfoy never came to the school. All family matters were settled by Lucius. Dumbledore was hungry and annoyed. He honestly hoped that the woman wouldn't stay to chat.

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts, or any idea you might have. Thank you all. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Hello everyone, sorry about the delay, just a bit of writer's block, but I believe I got over it quite quick. I hope you're still enjoying reading my story, so this is my present to you before the new year.

So, enjoy reading, and if you don't mind, I'd like to read your opinion.

!Happy new year everyone!

Kisses. MoonShadowAMR.

**Chapter****21.**

After the brief encounter with Dumbledore in the Hospital Wing, Severus was angrily pacing back and forth at the foot of Hermione's bed. The nerve of Dumbledore to just waltz in there and act concerned, as if he hadn't left his magical signature all around her, not to mention the other two he'd found.

He hadn't said anything to Harry, knowing that the boy could act very rashly when his mind was clouded with anger, besides, he planned to take care of the two redheads himself. Oh, Ginerva and Ronald Weasley would curse the day they came out of their mother's womb.

Hearing a small moan, he spun on his heel and made a beeline for Hermione's bed table. She had been given a pain potion while still unconscious, but it must have worn off.

''Open your mouth, love.'' he said softly and slipped a hand under her head.

Hermione didn't protest and quickly downed the bitter liquid. ''Think on changing the taste, won't you?'' she moaned again as the potion was taking effect.

Severus chuckled and took one of her hands in his. ''No can do. It's a way of keeping the students out of the Hospital Wing. When they think of doing some mischief and know they're going to get hurt, they'll think again if they know they would have to endure the taste.''

''Always protecting them aren't you?'' Hermione giggled.

''Someone has to.'' he sighed as he remembered Dumbledore's crazy plan of involving every student, no matter the age, in the battle.

''Don't fret, love. You know we won't allow that to happen. Every single one of them will be secured away the moment we're alerted.'' she said and squeezed his hand.

He gave her a small smile. Lately, she seemed to know almost every thought that passed through his mind without the need of Legilimency. It warmed him to know that she cared so much about him to take the time and try to learn him. She was a remarkable young witch, and she was his.

''What are you thinking about? You have a wicked smirk on your face and a glint in your eyes. Should I be concerned about something?''

''No, not really.'' he said and smirked. ''Now, tell me, how do you feel. And if you can, exactly what happened?''

Hermione rubbed her face with her free hand and sighed. ''Honestly, I don't know what the hell happened. One moment I was cheering for the Gryffindors, the next moment I couldn't move. I could have reversed the spell, but I still need my hands to do it. Could you find out who did it?''

''Do you need to ask?'' he said dryly.

Hermione barked a humorless laugh as tears started welling in her eyes. ''They both, truly, wand me dead, don't they?''

Severus' eyes darkened as he leaned over her and kissed her kips. ''I promise you, Angel, Dumbledore will get what's coming for him.''

''I know, my love.'' she said and kissed him back.

They quickly sprung apart as someone cleared their throat to their left, and their eyes widened.

''You know, you could at least put some wards up.'' Harry said smirking.

''Bugger off Harry.'' Hermione smiled.

''First off, missy, how are you? The DA is going crazy. Secondly, Professor, you'll have to come calm them down. They're bent on having Dumbledore's head by tonight.''

Severus groaned. ''Is still everyone in the Room of Requirement?'' Harry nodded. ''Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes, then we'll meet in my chambers to start discussing some strategies.''

''When did madam Pomfrey say I could go?'' Hermione asked, trying to sit up.

''She didn't say anything yet. Why?'' Severus asked.

''Well, now's the perfect time to run, if you ask me. If she catches me awake, she'll have me here for a week. I just know it.''

''Mione, don't you think you should at least stay until tomorrow?''

''For what?'' Hermione exclaimed. ''I'll be alright in a couple of hours anyway. And I want to be there with all of you.'' she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them both. Silently daring them to argue.

Severus sighed. ''Potter, keep watch. If Poppy catches us, we won't be able to hear for a week.''

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Narcissa navigated easily through the corridors of Hogwarts, a small smile playing on her lips as she remembered some of her days here as a student. A sigh escaped her red lips as the thought of Draco injured, or worse, came to the forefront of her thoughts.

Reaching the entrance to the dungeons, she delicately lifted her skirts up and descended towards the dark halls. Dumbledore had said that Severus would be in his chambers. He was her only hope to save Draco. If Severus would prove to be as heartless as her own husband…well, she didn't know what else to do. Except maybe grab Draco and flee the country.

But her heart somehow knew that somewhere inside the dark, sneering wizard, was still the frightened and sweet first year she knew as a prefect. An image of Severus crying in an abandoned corridor sprung in her head. The Marauders had managed yet again to humiliate him and it was only the end of the second month at Hogwarts. She had tried to take him under her wing, being a prefect had helped somewhat, but then Lucius had started questioning the boy's presence around her.

Lucius took very much pleasure in either taking points off Gryffindor, or assigning detentions, especially to the four troublemakers, so he started talking to Severus himself, started encouraging him to retaliate, started teaching him dueling, and even more so, the Dark Arts.

At first, Narcissa, had protested, but accepted the fact that it was for his own good, with some limits. Knowing a dangerous curse or two would definitely show the others that he was knowledgeable and would leave him alone.

No such luck. It seemed that the more Severus stood his ground in front of them, the more they attacked him. But Severus always gave as good as he got.

It had been a great mistake to let Lucius mix in the matter, and that had become more and more obvious as the years passed and Severus became more closed. She remembered how he used to speak to her about his home, and how a girl from Gryffindor was helping him during the summer somewhat, but by the time she graduated, Severus had already retreated in a space in his own mind, centered only on learning and becoming the best there was.

Since then, Severus became the most feared student, even the marauders had stopped teasing him by the seventh year. But the damage had already been done. And now, Severus Snape was known as the deadliest of them all.

Honestly, she feared that Lucius' tactics had been too convincing even for Draco. No matter how much she tried to teach the boy to be somewhat loving, Lucius would step in and ruin everything. But she would not allow them to do with Draco what they had done to Severus. If she had to die to prove her point, she would.

Composing herself, she straightened her back and knocked on the door that lead to Severus' private quarters.

''It's open…'' a female voice shouted and she frowned. She didn't know Severus had a …lady friend. Shrugging, she pushed the door open but froze before taking another step.

The sitting room had been magically expanded and she could easily count at least twenty students. Her son amongst them. What made her freeze though, was the fact that Draco was brandishing a rather large sword…as were the others. Even Severus.

When the others noticed that the door was still open, but no one had advanced inside, all pair of eyes shot towards her. A collective sharp breath was drawn in and everyone took a step back.

''Why is this door open? What have I…'' Hermione stopped speaking as her eyes landed on the elegant Narcissa Malfoy. Doing a quick scan of her thoughts, Hermione's face broke into a wide grin. ''Why don't you close the door, Mrs. Malfoy, then you can tell us why you are here.''

Narcissa eyed the girl for a moment, then nodded.

''Cissa, what can I help you with?'' Severus asked as he made his way towards her.

''Severus…'' she said slowly, her eyes still scanning the weary faces, ''…what exactly is going on here?''

Severus gave his sword to one of the students and fingered his wand. If Narcissa proved to be a spy he wouldn't hesitate in obliviating her. ''Why don't you come to my office and I'll explain everything.''

Narcissa nodded and followed. Her nose wrinkled in distaste as her eyes fell on the many jars along the walls. She never understood why Severus liked to keep those…things. If she was honest with herself, although she was fairly good at potions, she couldn't for the life of her remember ever seeing any of those disgusting things being used as ingredients.

''What can I help you with, Cissa?'' Severus asked as he sat behind his desk and offered her a chair.

Trying to forget what she'd seen in his private chambers for the moment, she started talking, telling Severus everything she had heard, and begging him to help her keep Draco safe.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

''Granger…''

Hermione barked a laugh. ''Why are you whispering Draco?''

Draco rolled his eyes. ''Why do I have the impression that those Bludgers hit you harder than you're telling us?''

''Sod off. Now, what do you want?''

''Did you get a read on my mother? I know you wouldn't have allowed her to enter if she didn't have good intentions, but do you know exactly why she is here?''

Hermione nodded. ''She has good intentions, but I'll let her tell you.''

Draco scowled. ''You just like to see me squirm don't you?''

Hermione fought a grin and widened her eyes in mock innocence. ''Why, Draco…have I ever done that to you? Honestly, it's your mother's right to tell you why she's here, not mine. So, once again, sod off and go polish your blade. We have a few wizards to entertain.''

Draco rolled his eyes at her. ''Yes boss.''

''Good boy.'' Hermione smirked and patted him on the head. The surprise of how different Draco Malfoy could be had yet to erase from her system. Often enough she fell asleep in Severus' arms and questioned her own idiocy. How many times would the Slytherins have acted differently, given the chance? Why hadn't she taken the time to scan each and every one of them? She knew now that many of them were abused at home, mostly the boys, how many of the beatings could she have prevented in the past years? Guilt gripped her heart again and the tell-tale shiver ran down her spine. Not long now. After Voldemort's demise, she would make damn sure that no other child, no matter the house, or blood, would be mistreated. First on the list though was to keep them all alive, and to keep herself alive. Shaking her head to rid herself of the too familiar thoughts, she spotter Pansy. ''Oi, Pansy, are the girls ready? I'm actually curious to know why Madam Pomfrey hasn't blasted the door down yet…''

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Severus exited the office and reentered his sitting room with Narcissa in tow. He honestly didn't know what to do. Be angry and start barking orders at the students, and tell them that they had less time than they had originally thought, or laugh and tell them all that the respected Narcissa Malfoy, a Death Eater's wife would be joining them.

Taking a deep breath, he eyed the students that had stopped in whatever they were doing to watch them. ''Gather up, all of you, and head towards the Room of Requirement. I'll gather everyone else and meet you there.''

A collective 'yes, sir' was heard and the students started towards the door. He caught Hermione's eye and she sent him a smile. Of course she already knew. That witch was incorrigible. And that was a small part of why he loved her so.

Once the sitting room had cleared, he gestured for Narcissa to take a seat, and threw some Floo Powder in the fireplace.

''What do you need Severus?'' Minerva asked as the dark wizard's head appeared in her fireplace.

''The Angels are ready, I've already sent them up. Can you gather the others?''

''Of course.'' she nodded. ''We'll be up in a few minutes.''

Severus nodded in thanks and retreated from the fireplace. Turning around to face Narcissa, he let a smile slip on his lips. He actually wanted to laugh at her expression, but as sweet as Narcissa Malfoy seemed, she was also good with a wand.

''I appreciate the fact that you came to me Cissy. I really do. And I can also tell you that Draco can take care of himself…''

''But, Severus, he is so young…''

''Cissa, believe me, he is very well aware of what of going on around him, and can protect himself quite well. If you would like to join me and the other Heads of House, and I'll prove to you everything I've said. Besides, I have to tell them everything you've told me.''

Narcissa nodded and stood once again. She was quite curious to know what exactly Severus was referring to. Actually, she didn't quite want to believe that her 'baby' had grown up enough to be able to fight in a war. She didn't think any mother would.

But she followed nonetheless. She would be helping them anyway. If Draco intended to fight, she would too.

For some reason, Severus guided her through secluded corridors, with very little lighting, not to mention the many stairs they had to ascend. They reached the seventh floor a little breathless, but she kept her strides to match his.

Narcissa gave him a slightly puzzled look as they stopped in front of an empty wall. He just smirked and started walking back and forth. To her utter astonishment, a tall black door appeared, with winged handles and a twisted design painted in gold.

Severus was still smirking as he grabbed both handles and pushed the doors open.

Narcissa's eyes went wide and a gasp escaped her lips as she was greeted by the most unexpected scene.

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts, or any idea you might have. Thank you all. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**Sorry, sorry, sorry….It's been a quite difficult start of the year, and I wasn't quite in my full mind….So, this is my new chapter, I hope you like it. I wanted to give you a bit of what to expect at the battle scene….

IceRoza: If you don't mind me asking…what exactly were you waiting for?

Sampdoria: This chap is for you. I love your enthusiasm for my story, and you have me smiling with each review. Thank you…and maybe you should shift position a bit, wouldn't want you falling, now would we…:P

paddiew: Glad to hear you both like it.

Kisses. MoonShadowAMR.

**Chapter****22.**

''Um…Severus, what exactly is this room?'' Narcissa asked cautiously, her eyes searching the inside of said 'room'. It had a door alright, but nothing beyond it proved that it was indeed a room.

Severus chuckled. ''This, Cissa, is called the Room of Requirement. I told you I'll show you how your son is capable to protect himself.''

Hearing footsteps down the corridor, she tore her eyes away. She'd seen Severus talking with someone through the Floo, but she didn't know who, or why, and seeing the other Heads of Houses and the school matron heading their way spiked her curiosity even more.

Narcissa gave them a nod as greeting, and saw all of them look towards Severus with questioning eyes. Well, she couldn't quite expect them all to greet her with smiles on their faces and hugs. She was after all Lucius Malfoy's wife, and they had no idea why she was here in the first place.

Clearing his throat, Severus opened the door wider and ushered them inside. ''You should all know that Mrs. Malfoy is here with us, and will remain so. She has brought us some interesting information, but I will inform you after the demonstration. Narcissa, you haven't been fully informed yet, but I trust Poppy has told the rest of you the basics of this meeting?'' The others nodded. ''Very good. Now…'' he said and turned to her, ''…I believe Draco has informed you of the defense club that existed last year here at Hogwarts?''

''Yes…'' she said cautiously. She knew indeed of the club, but she also knew that Draco had helped Dolores Umbrige to uncover it.

''Well, a little after Halloween, the club has been reinstated. You are all here to see a demonstration of what they can do. This room will provide us with everything we need to fake a battle.'' Waving his hand, chairs appeared for everyone beside the door and they sat. ''Now remember, besides the DA members, nothing else is real.'' he said and sat beside her.

Looking around again, Narcissa recognized the scene immediately. The door was the only thing misplaced there, as they were sitting on Hogwarts grounds, at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She could smell the earth, the grass and the flowers. Everything was exactly as it would be if they were indeed outside, even the rocks seemed in the same places. She was impressed.

''Begin!''

Severus suddenly shouted, startling her. A strangled gasp left her throat as about fifty Death Eaters emerged from the forest moments later. Remembering that Severus said it was all fake, she took a few deep breaths and sneaked a glance towards the others. Minerva's eyes were wide and her right hand was tightly grasping the front of her robes, Flitwick had his wand out, Sprout was gaping like a fish out of water, and Poppy Pomfrey was clutching her leather bag and sitting on the edge of the chair, ready to start running if anyone were to get hurt. The only one comfortable enough with the scene was Severus, as he was sitting cross-legged and smirking at them.

Huffing in annoyance, she turned her head back to the 'battle'

The Death Eaters stopped in their tracks as about twenty fighters dressed in what seemed to be white Dragon skin suits and cloaks appeared out of nowhere, about a hundred feet in front of them.

Narrowing her eyes, Narcissa was able to recognize the Granger girl, Potter and Draco standing a few feet in front of the others, wands in hand and swords at their hip.

One of the Death Eaters stepped forward and her heart stopped for a moment as she heard her own husband's voice.

''Just like Dumbledore, to send out children instead of men.'' he laughed. ''Not only that, but he gave you swords? How pathetic. We're better trained in both sword fight and wand duel than any of you. Step aside now, and maybe we'll spare you.''

The only move that his speech got from them was that they pulled out their swords as one and took a defensive position.

Narcissa's breath caught in her throat as Lucius laughed yet again and waved his wand, giving each Death Eater behind him a sword. ''Your last chance to step back.'' he said, and again, they all took a step forward.

The way she saw it, they were too young to know how to handle a sword, and knew that every pureblood was trained from a young age in every sort of duel allowed in the wizarding world. And she also knew that Lucius was the best one she'd ever seen.

She cast a curious look at Severus. When she'd entered his quarters, there were also girls, but amongst the DA the only girl was Potter's friend. Filing the question for later, she concentrated on the scene in front of her. It was impressive, awe inspiring to see teenagers between the ages of sixteen and eighteen, standing in front of dark wizards with determination that many grown wizards lacked.

The Death Eaters were the first to move. Lucius advanced quickly towards Hermione, picking the obviously easy target, but he didn't get the chance to strike as Draco stepped forward and engaged his father in a fierce battle. Narcissa's eyes went comically wide as she watched father and son battle ferociously against each other. It pained her really, it shouldn't be like that. Father and son were supposed to fight on the same side, shoulder to shoulder, protecting each other…

Brushing away a stray tear, she continued to watch as the 'kids' were going through Death Eaters as if they were made of paper. They were good. Very good. Severus had trained them brilliantly, but still, they were lacking the numbers to confront the real army.

There were about ten Death Eaters still standing, when another group with black cloaks emerged from amongst the trees and they only carried wands.

It amazed her to see them so strong. They were tired, but they were still moving as one, as if they were one body, one power, no matter in what position they were, all of them made the same moves at the same time.

''Angels…attack!'' Hermione shouted suddenly and spells started shooting from above.

Squinting her eyes, Narcissa managed to see through the shadows of the trees and distinguish grey robes jumping from the trees and advancing on the new Death Eaters from behind. When they reached the tree line, Narcissa found the answer to one of her previous mental questions.

About twenty girls emerged, half of them throwing curses, the rest with a never ending belt of daggers. Honestly, she had no words to describe what she was seeing. These teenagers weren't the 'kids' they all knew, they were warriors. Warriors that would fight for what they believed in. Fighters for the freedom they all craved. These teenagers were the wizarding world's future, and Narcissa couldn't be more proud that she could count her son amongst them.

Narcissa and the others watched in amazement how with the added numbers, they quickly went through another two battles with the same amount of Death Eaters. There was no doubt in her heart now that they would succeed in the upcoming battle. They were amazing. The way they moved, the determination that shone in their eyes…everything was simply surreal. And yet painfully true.

''Enough!'' Severus suddenly shouted and everything just melted away, leaving the DA, still in the positions they had been, in an empty stone room. ''Well done Angels.''(1) he said, stood up and turned to the others. ''What do you think?''

''Well…'' Minerva cleared her throat and stood from her seat, ''…I honestly don't know what to say, and I believe I'm not only speaking for myself when I say it.'' the others nodded in agreement.

''Poppy?'' Severus enquired.

Poppy Pomfrey was the only one with her eyes still on the DA, which had yet to move from their positions. After a few moments of silence, she finally pried her eyes away and looked at Severus.

''You, Severus Snape, have done much more than I expected. Not only did you keep your promise to teach them and care for them, but you've won their respect on a scale that no one will be able to ever dream of reaching. You've changed them more than anyone would have. These are not only our children anymore, but our future. I'm proud of you.'' she said, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

Severus cleared his throat and nodded. ''Angels, we have to talk. Abandon position.''

Slowly, each student started relaxing. Putting swords and wands away, discarding cloaks and conjuring seats.

''It has come to my attention…'' Severus said, pacing in front of his students, ''…that Voldemort will act faster than we thought. Apparently, we have a little more over three weeks to finalize our plans and make sure that the younger students are safe. We don't know how many they have, but we know our numbers. Seamus, you and your partner are on brewing duty, Angelina, you and your partner will start making flying patterns. Hermione, you will take Draco and break the news to our allies. We have three weeks to make sure this goes how we want it to…''

''What do we do about Dumbledore?'' Neville asked.

''Exactly what we've been doing all along. Ignore him…for now…''

Narcissa was a bit confused. She never had a soft spot for Dumbledore, actually she quite despised the man, but…wasn't he supposed to be the 'light bearer', or something along those lines? There was definitely something she didn't know…but would soon find out.

''Allies?'' she asked, thoroughly puzzled by their conversation. Severus turned to her with a feral grin that sent shivers down her spine. Whatever he was referring to, not only was it a secret, but also a powerful weapon.

''Why don't you all join me for a spot of tea? We have much to discuss.''

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ronald Weasley considered himself a fairly intelligent human being. But for the life of him he couldn't understand what was going on. Because there was something going on for sure. The usual noise level at meal time was low, none of his classmates talked about Quidditch anymore, but were paired in either two or threes and whispered away amongst them. If Fred and George were still there, he would have definitely expected a major prank after three days of silence. Because that's what it was. For the past three days, every Gryffindor from fifth to seventh year were practically mute. And now that he looked around, so were the other houses.

What the hell was going on? And why wasn't he in on it?

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, he looked towards the two people that should have been at his side at all times. But of course, Harry had to betray him. He had to go and snatch Hermione away. Well, whatever happened, Hermione would be his in the end. Even Dumbledore had said so.

Sure, Dumbledore had also said that after the Bludger attack, Hermione would see how wrong it was to be dating Harry and return to him, but there was still hope.

Looking towards his sister, he figured that she too had noticed exactly the same thing as he, if he were to judge from her narrowed scanning eyes, and the scowl on her lips. He also knew that Ginny would do anything to find out what was going on, so there was no need for him to suffer a headache while trying to figure it out himself.

Having found a solution to his problem, he smirked triumphantly and started on his third helping of stew. Merlin was it delicious, of course, nothing like his mum could make, but delicious nonetheless…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

''Hey Dean!''

Having a one hour break, Dean Thomas decided to start perusing the Restricted Section of the library for any helpful material for Seamus' project. Having acquired a pass from Snape, it was fairly easy to just walk up to Madam Prince, hand it to her and head towards his destination. That hour promised to be quite peaceful and interesting…until Ginny Weasley cut his path that is.

''Ginny.'' he greeted and walked around her to reach the library doors.

''You know…I kind of missed you…us…'' she said, a sweet, fake smile on her face as she flung herself in front of him again.

''Really?'' his tone was beyond sarcastic, too much time spent with Snape and all that, but judging by Ginny's widened smile, he could bet his wand she hadn't caught on.

''Really.'' she answered and stepped closer to him. ''I know you have some free time right now, so I thought we could…talk for a bit?''

A year ago, that fluttering of the eyelashes, and the lustful look in her eyes would have aroused him, but at the moment, Ginny Weasley was a plain redheaded girl to him. Now, Parvati Patil, his girlfriend actually, was quite the exotic beauty.

But knowing Ginny, she had something up her sleeve. The girl never acted that way unless she wanted something. Taking a moment to think of the past few days, Dean was sure he knew exactly what Ginny wanted.

''Sure.'' he smirked at her and leaned on the wall, arms crossed over his chest. ''What do you want to talk about?''

Giving him another brilliant smile, Ginny brought her hand on his forearm and started tracing it towards his shoulder and neck. ''Nothing too important, just wanted to hear your voice actually.''

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at er antics, he mentally thanked Snape and Hermione for teaching them to hide their emotions. Best teachers anyone could have…no matter the subject.

''Well, in order to accomplish that, we do have to have a subject of conversation you know.''

Dean watched her frown and stifled a laugh. A few months ago, he too, would have been puzzled over that answer.

Snapping out of whatever thought she had, she grinned again. ''Actually I was quite curious to know what prank you were planning. I noticed almost every sixth year being quite quiet. Are you planning it for Snape?''

Ah. So that was what she wanted. Information.

''Well…I can't quite tell you, now can I? We are planning something, some of us, but we can't risk reaching unwanted ears. The only thing that I can tell you is that yes, it is for Snape.'' Well it wasn't a complete lie, just not the whole truth.

Ginny squeaked and clapped. ''Can't wait to see what you've planned for that greasy git. Not even Fred and George dared to prank that bastard. You know, if you need any help, I'll be more than happy to.'' she said and leaned towards him again.

''I'll let you know if we need your help.'' Dean said and flashed a smile. What she didn't know though was that the smile wasn't for her, but for the angry Parvati that was watching the scene.

Shifting his eyes just a bit so his girfriend would know that whatever he was doing was deliberate, he winked at Ginny and she dissolved into giggles.

''Baby, I was looking for you.'' the grinning Indian girl said as she practically materialized beside them.

''I was looking for you too, darling.'' Dean said and planted a full kiss on Parvati's lips. ''Mind helping me with something in the library?''

''Of course not sweetheart.'' Parvati grinned again, winked at Ginny and grabbed Dean's arm, dragging him towards the library, leaving a gapping Ginny behind.

That should teach the bint to pay closer attention to her surroundings.

**A/N:(1) Always loved it when Charlie said it in ''Charlie's Angels''. Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts, or any idea you might have. Thank you all. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:**Hello everyone, I would say 'sorry for the delay', but I'm quite sure you're reading that same line over and over again from different authors. :D So, here is my next chapter, and I also have to tell you that there will be, most likely, another 2 to 3 chapters after this. I know, sad, but everything has to have an end, right?

Anyway, I have a question for anyone who is willing to read my rambling. I was watching DH2 with my daughter the other day, and I honestly don't know how it slipped by me before, but did you see Hermione's face at the end, on the bridge? When she takes Harry's hand, she just stares at him lovingly, and when Ron butts is, she looks down at their hands and frowns?

Honestly, I ask myself over and over again…What the hell was J.K.R. thinking? Harry and Hermione were made for each other. The books portray it, the movies do too. I was very disappointed with the end and I know I'm not the only one. *sigh* Well, that's what FF is for. Anyway, thank you everyone for the amazing reviews. Enjoy.

**Chapter****23.**

''Hermione…exactly how many are they?'' Draco asked hesitantly as they exited the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione laughed out loud. Draco was paler than his usual color, his eyes were wide and his bottom lip was slightly quivering. ''At the moment only the ones you saw. But when the battle comes, they'll be about 1200. You didn't really think we'll be fighting all of them, did you? I know for sure Voldemort has more than that, plus some werewolves, if your aunt didn't use them all. I'll be occupied with the demons, and some of them will also protect the school. Even if we hide the others, you never know what will happen.''

''True.'' Draco said and nodded more vigorously, then sighed. ''You know…I don't think I ever thanked you properly, for what you've done for us.''

''There's no need you prat.'' Hermione laughed, a bit uncomfortable.

''Yes there is.'' he said and stopped walking. ''We were…are…Slytherins. We could have betrayed you at the last minute, but you took a chance. You were patient and taught us what we needed to know so we could protect ourselves, and our loved ones. Do you want to know why I decided to come to you?'' Hermione nodded. ''When we saw you that day fighting that demon…we realized that there was another choice. Our fathers never gave us a choice, either we joined, or we were killed for betrayal. Not you though. You gave us a choice, and I'm sure that if one of us is too scared, you won't make him or her fight. That's why we came to you. We wanted it to be our choice.'' By the end of his speech, the mighty Draco Malfoy's eyes were full of tears.

Oh, Hermione could understand pretty well what he meant. Sometimes, even she wondered what she would have done given the choice of either train with the demons or not. She also knew that the blonde boy respected her greatly. It also took quite a bit of courage for a snake to admit what he just had.

Wiping a stray tear with her thumb, she pulled him in a hug and thanked him. Hermione knew she was young, but sometimes the DA was nothing more than her own children, brothers and sisters, or something along those lined. They weren't just friends anymore, they were indeed a large family. A family that would stick together no matter what.

The next few days were quite busy. Preparing the Chamber of Secrets, in order to suit every need for those that were to be secured there, was time consuming. Harry would go with either Hermione, or Severus. Within a week, they had managed to set a bed for each student and professor that was to stay there, bathrooms, a hospital area and whatever else was necessary, new wards and passwords, individual protection shields around every bed.

McGonagall had had a fit when Severus told her that Dumbledore planned to have every student on the grounds and fighting, whenever a battle would start, and had almost screamed at the top of her lungs in protest when Hermione informed her that she would be in the Chamber of Secrets, along with the other professors, protecting the younger ones. She was a Gryffindor through and through, so as a fiery Scotswoman, she refused to hide and do nothing.

It took Severus a few sarcastic comments, and some quite harsh ones too, to make her see that if the others somehow managed to pass them and enter the school, that the students needed capable protectors.

So, within two weeks of Narcissa's news, the Death Avengers were ready to act at any time. They had also started wearing their protective suits under the usual robes at all times, and all weapons in place and disillusioned.

Everyone could feel it coming. Voldemort was too quiet, and had been so for months. No attacks, no destruction, nothing. It was, how they say 'the calm before the storm', and the upcoming battle, was slowly building up into the biggest hurricane ever.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

''My, my, lovely Tezrian, you are quite the charmer, aren't you?''

A girlish laugh erupted from the high armchair that stood in front of the fireplace. The room was quite dark, the only light sources being the glowing embers in the hearth, and the silvery moonbeams.

A willowy figure rose from the armchair and turned to look at her brother with a wide grin on her beautiful face.

''Well, dear brother, who could deny me anything? The giants never stood a chance and you know it.''

''Indeed I do.''

Tezrian nodded, picked up her goblet full of wine and strode towards the high window. Alastor looked at his sister in admiration, not only was she beautiful, but she was the best there was when a war was raging. Her methods and strategy thus far had been very useful and victorious. Oh he couldn't wait to get his hands on Lillith's angel. He loved it when he ripped them apart, then feasted on their flesh. Nothing tasted sweeter than that.

''So, you didn't tell me, do you intend to keep the snake as your pet in the end?''

Tezrian laughed again and turned away from the window. ''I haven't decided yet. We could, considering his magical ability, but I know he'll want total control and he'll fight us over it. He wouldn't win, but he doesn't know that, now does he? Anyway, I was thinking in letting that boy take care of him, it is after all in the prophecy.''

''Come now sister dear, you know those lines are just that, useless poetry. There is no prophecy, we would have known of it years ago if it were. But you are right, why bother with him, when he is already 'destined' to fall.''

''Indeed he is.'' Tezrian smirked and embraced her brother. ''Have you polished your blade, brother?''

''Both blade and hammer are ready dearest. We only await your command.'' Alastor said stroking his sister's rich hair.

''Are they ready?''

Alastor sighed. ''As ready as they'll ever be. These mortals pride themselves in being the best in the wizarding world, and yet they don't even reach half the scale in my standards.''

''Your standards always were even beyond the king's, Alastor. I'm sure you trained them well though. That fool, Dumbledore, won't know what hit him. He has in no way reached our levels of strategy, and that Angel will be alone against the both of us. She won't stand a chance.''

''You will let me play, won't you?'' Alastor pouted and Tezrian had to laugh again. It was quite pathetic to see a pout on a man twice as big as a normal wrestler, and more vicious than a starved Cerberus.

''Of course. She's all yours.''

A wild grin spread on Alastor's face as he lifted his sister off the floor and spun her around.

''So, how long?''

Tezrian walked slowly back to her armchair and sat back down. ''A week, dear brother.'' her laughter filled the room once again, Alastor just nodded and walked out. Finally, he would play.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Severus smiled as he watched his witch press herself even closer to his body. It was pure bliss to wake up with her in his arms every day. With her sweet scent invading his nostrils, her taste still on his lips. There was nothing he wanted more than her.

Then he sighed, as he did every morning for the past two weeks, as the thought of what was coming once again filled his mind. He knew his team and himself could take on whatever Voldemort threw at them, his concern was for her and those two bloody demons.

He closed his eyes and pulled her even closer. If anything happened to her, he wouldn't survive. He knew it. Without her, there was nothing to look forward to. There had been nothing before her, and there would be nothing if she wouldn't be there after.

Severus remembered his years after the first war: the loneliness, the bitterness, the hate…he didn't want that anymore. Just like the light at the end of the dark tunnel, she was the light that shone brightly over his dark days. She was the one that brought back his passion, his happiness, his desire to live, his desire to see another beautiful day. Hermione Granger was officially his everything.

''It's beginning to smell in here. You're thinking too hard again.'' Hermione's melodious voice always brought a smile on his lips, and it didn't fail to do so this time either.

''Good morning my angel.'' he whispered and kissed her soft lips.

''What were you thinking about?'' he asked softly, her eyes fluttering open for him to see the rich amber color that he loved.

He shrugged, ''The usual.''

''Hmm…'' Hermione groaned and rolled over to her side of the bed. ''Do we really have to get up?''

A humorous laugh left his throat and he pulled her back against his chest. ''No, not really, but I'm sure everyone would notice our absence.''

Hermione hummed in agreement, kissed his cheek and extracted herself from the covers. ''What time is it?''

''Eight fifteen.''

''I'm headed for the shower, would you wake up Harry for me, please?''

Severus could only nod, although she wasn't able to see having her back to him, but he couldn't quite manage to get his tongue working. He was indeed heading for the shower…and leaving an article of clothing every few steps on her way there. So she was completely naked when she stopped in the doorway, looking over her shoulder at him, with a mischievous spark in her eyes. ''Or maybe you would like to join me?''

Severus didn't need another word from her, he was up before she finished the sentence.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

''Could you possibly explain to me why you decided to have a lie-in and didn't inform me?'' Harry asked, still yawning, as they rushed through the corridors towards Transfiguration. ''I'm hungry.''

Hermione turned to him with a wide grin on her lips, ''You don't want to know.''

Harry's eyes went wide and he chocked back another yawn. ''Now THAT, I certainly didn't want to know. Let's just hope McGonagall doesn't decided to take points off.''

Hermione laughed and followed. It wasn't unusual for them to make this kind of jokes, even if some parts were true, but now, there was a certain tension in everything they did. The jokes seemed somewhat forced and some times down-right pathetic, their smiles strained, and minds often lost in some deep thought.

The final move on the gigantic chess table was almost upon them and they were growing uneasy with every day. The fact that they didn't know the exact day when Voldemort would strike didn't help either. But maybe it was for the best? This way they were poised for an attack every moment of every day, they were more alert, but sometimes the younger members of the DA were jumpy.

Hermione honestly didn't know what to do. The three weeks that Narcissa had warned them about were almost over, but it still seemed surreal.

The class had already started when Hermione and Harry tried to silently make their way to a worktable in the corner of the room. They saw McGonagall's eyes roam over the students as she lectured, but didn't spare them a second glance. She, too, was tense and waiting for the signal at any time.

The Heads of Houses were to start gathering students as soon as the alarm went off, and lead them to the newly warded Chamber of Secrets. Severus had discussed with them the problem of the Slytherin students and the fact that they might not comply with the orders of another Head of House, so they decided that the best way was for one of them, probably Minerva, to try and take them down there, and if they refused, they would be sealed inside the Slytherin common room. It was so deep inside the dungeons that they didn't fear an attack that far down. Not to mention that they were children of pureblood families, thus in no actual danger.

Classes were dull that day, as most of the teachers decided to just leave them revise for the upcoming exams. It was dull and boring. By dinner though, Hermione thought that the day couldn't end better than with a well played prank. It would not only cheer up the students, but it would also ease the tension a little.

Sitting amongst the Gryffindors, Hermione glanced discretely at the Great Hall's doors and winked in return when she received one from a pair of large emerald eyes and grinned.

Having made the charmed Galleons into pendants, Hermione touched hers lightly with a finger and watched as every DA member read the message and frowned in confusion.

It didn't take long for the 'treats' to take effect, soon enough, every single student that Hermione knew to be a Death Eater in training, or already one, started emitting different sounds. They watched as one Adrian Pucey jumped on the table and started both acting and shouting like a rooster, slowly followed by almost every seventh year Slytherin, half of the Ravenclaws and even a few Hufflepuffs, mimicking different animals.

If not for the lack of transformation to their bodies, with all the sounds, anyone listening would believe the Great Hall to have turned into a Zoo. It was hilarious, even the professors were laughing, but what most counted for Hermione was the fact that the DA members were having a good time.

It was half hour later that both Hermione and Harry entered Severus' chambers. Harry was still laughing as he recalled some of the charmed students' actions. Such as, chewing on Dumbledore's hat, searching each other for lice, chasing each other like cats and dogs, and other different funny scenes. All in all it was a view that had Hermione grinning brightly at her best friend. If he was happy, she was too.

Hermione felt like she'd barely closed her eyes when an electric pulse ran through her body. Sitting up, she shook Severus to wake him up, and rushed towards Harry's bedroom.

''Hermione, what is going on?'' Severus called after her, both puzzled and slightly panicked.

She came back to his bedroom, with Harry right behind her. Taking a deep breath, she looked them both in the eye, ''It's time.''

Ava-Pottergal: I really thought I said in one of my early AN, that the characters would be OOC. If I didn't, I apologize. If I'll find a Beta willing to correct my mistakes, or if I manage to do it myself, I'll be sure to mention it at the beginning. Thanks.

Sampdoria: made me laugh once again. Thank you for that. I'm trying to think of something very embarrassing for Dumbledore to do during the battle. Any ideas?:D

**A/N:Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts. Thank you all. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:****IMPORTANT****! **Hello everyone. Well, this is chapter 24, and I believe it's the one chapter that you were all waiting for. The Final Battle. As you've noticed, I haven't involved any members of the Order…besides Minerva that is…just because the Order of the Phoenix is Dumbledore's. And we want him humiliated in the end. Right? Anyway…this is the battle. I know it won't be exactly what you were hoping for….meaning: bloody scenes, ripped limbs, detailed curse effects and all that…..but this is the way I saw it. Ok, it was a bit different when I imagined it, but hey, you get to use your imagination, give it your own details and picture the perfect scene. If I ever decide to change anything, I'll make sure to tell you….

Thank you ALL for your reviews. As I've said, they give me the inspiration that I need. And I would really, really, liked it if some of my silent readers were to leave their opinion. Kisses MoonShadow.

**Chapter****24.**

Albus Dumbledore was quite pissed. Someone was going to pay for the fiasco at dinner. If the Weasley twins had still been attending, he'd know who to blame for the ruining of his favorite robes and hat, but alas they were not. Oh, but he would find out who did it, and there would be hell to pay.

Sighing, he threw himself in one of the soft armchairs by the fireplace and conjured a glass of Firewiskey. It wasn't often that he indulged himself, but the occasion demanded it. Not only because he was angry and needed something to calm down, but also he had to celebrate.

Earlier that day, he managed to get the Weasley boy to see that Granger was indeed the best option he could possibly find as a bride, and with Molly's help and a few bottles of Love potions, he'd have them married by the end of the year. It was for the best. Harry could not afford any such distractions, and the most important problem of all was that the boy had yet to come begging for help. And all because of Granger.

Severus was being more of an annoyance than anything else, and Lupin had informed him that the pack of werewolves he had been ordered to draw to their side had refused.

One hell of a week, and today had been the peak of it.

Placing the empty glass on the coffee table, he stood and walked towards the window. If everyone would just stop objecting, and start following his orders, everything would be so much easier. Maybe an Imperious or two would do the job nicely. Yes, starting tomorrow, his plans would start rolling the way he wanted them to, either they liked it or not. Everything else be damned. Harry Potter had to die in his duel with Voldemort and he, the powerful Albus Dumbledore would sweep in gracefully at the end and get all the glory.

A madman's grin plastered on his face, he started to turn away from the wide window to go to bed when red sparks suddenly filled the sky.

Frowning, he opened the window to get a better look. Nothing seemed out of the place, besides the fact that the Entrance Hall was too bright for this time of the night.

Dumbledore just stood there for a few moments, considering his options. If he went down now, he would probably find the House-Elves cleaning, or something like that. It wasn't worth the bother actually.

Deciding that his sleep was much more important than anything that the House-Elves were up to, he closed the window…only to hurriedly open it again when a great number of shadows started emerging from the Forbidden Forest, heading towards the castle.

'Damn you Severus for getting caught', he thought as he reached for the Floo Powder on the mantle. Would he even have the time to send the alarm to the Order before they started attacking?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The signal for the vampires sent, Hermione reentered the Entrance Hall and stood in front of her 'family'. Some were frightened, she could feel them, and with good reason, but the rest of them were standing straight, a fierce determination written all over their faces.

''The time has come…'' she said, her eyes roaming over every face, ''…this is what we've been training for. This is the moment we show the world that Hogwarts is indeed the safest place. Our home. Tonight I want you all to think only of your task. Remember what you've learned in Occulmency. Nothing is more important at the moment than your life. That is your goal tonight. Stay alive.'' Taking a deep breath, she reached inside a small pouch that was tied to her belt, and with a wave of her hand small vials filled with a dark crimson liquid zoomed towards each member of the DA. ''This is a gift, from someone that wants us to win. With this, your speed, vision, strength and stamina will increase.'' she said and watched as everyone but Luna drank it. ''Luna?''

Luna left Harry's side and approached Hermione with her usual dreamy smile on her face, ''..I don't need it Mione.''

Hermione sighed, ''Yes you do, Luna. Trust me, please.''

''I do trust you.'' Luna smiled and started walking backwards to a clearer part of the Entrance Hall. ''That is why I was sent.'' she said and in a burst of light, beautiful white wings sprung from her back. Her appearance didn't change much, only her golden hair turned silver. Her attire remained the same Basilisk skin trousers and bodice, but without the cloak, and a golden long sword was now attached to her hip.

Hermione's mouth opened and closed a few times, until she remembered some of Lillith's words from a few weeks back, then smiled. ''Then you know what to do?''

Luna nodded and moved to her previous spot beside Harry.

''Well…we'll have more help than we thought.'' she winked at the blushing Harry and turned to the others once again.

''I know you all had practice with me, but tonight you'll be following Severus' orders.'' she saw both Draco and Pansy look at her worriedly and gave them a reassuring smile, ''You all know part of my story, but not all of it. You will see me fighting tonight, and I don't want any of you coming to my help. What I'm going to fight tonight is far beyond your abilities. I told you before, and I'm telling you again. Stay alive. That's your goal. I love you all, and I want to see all of you at dawn.''

Hermione turned around quickly and started giving orders to the vampire lords. She knew that if she looked at them longer than necessary, the tears would refuse to stay hidden. Severus' silence was pressing enough.

From the moment she told them that the battle was starting soon, he'd look at her, watch her every move, but didn't come near her, or said a word. She knew he was afraid of the outcome of tonight's events, but there was nothing they could do about it. This had to be done. Even if they didn't survive it.

Taking a deep breath, she sent fifteen vampires to each level of the castle and twenty to guard the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. After seeing Minerva emerging from the dungeons with less than half the Slytherins she'd hoped, she sent another twenty to guard the sealed Slytherin common room. It was just a precaution, really, because nothing that could happen on the grounds would leave her that unguarded to allow Death Eaters to enter the school.

Within ten minutes, everyone was in position. The girls were already hidden in the trees under a disillusionment charm, the vampires were spread out, separating the castle from the forest, and the DA was standing as a front line.

She was proud of them. Not even one of them refused to fight. Looking over her shoulder, Hermione saw every single one in position, eyes narrowed, their attention fixed on what was to come.

Severus, Harry, Draco, the vampire lords and herself were standing just a few feet in front of everyone else.

For the first time since they'd left the dungeons, her eyes sought Severus'. ''I love you.'' she whispered hoarsely and his gaze turned to her.

Hermione didn't dare look inside his head, she was already too concerned, and seeing the same in his mind would only add to hers and a mistake was sure to happen.

Severus swallowed thickly then grabbed a handfull of her curls and pulled her into a fierce kiss. '''Till the end, my love.'' he whispered as a tear leaked from his eye and trailed a path down his cheek.

Hermione nodded once, then turned back towards the gates. She could already see a sea of black cloaks nearing, lead by Voldemort and two others. And by the looks of one of them, they could only be the demons.

This was it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dumbledore was frantically casting spell after spell on the fireplace, but nothing worked. Whomever had toyed with the Floo connection, managed to close and block it, and there was no way to contact the Order. Abandoning that, he started the alarm inside the castle, but that didn't work either.

Deciding that his best option was to hide and wait for the opportune moment to emerge, he warded the door to his office and walked back to the window.

Being in the tallest tower of the castle, gave him ample view over most of the grounds and a little beyond the gates, and he could clearly see the Death Eaters approaching. He frowned. If they were only now coming, then who had emerged from the forest earlier?

His eyes widened in surprise at seeing rows upon rows of men standing between the castle and the attackers, then he chuckled. Those could only be the students. So his plan did work after all. Now, he only had to wait for the confrontation between Harry and Voldemort.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

''Minerva, what's going on? Why are we here?'' Professor Sinistra asked just as McGonagall finished placing the wards on the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets.

The Transfiguration professor sighed tiredly and motioned for all the professors to gather around, while Sprout and Flitwick flanked her. ''At this moment, Voldemort and his minions are attacking the school.'' she said calmly.

''What?'' several voices shouted.

''Do not panic. We are safe here. The wards and protection barriers that have been placed on this room are the strongest ones Hogwarts has ever seen…''

''But we can't just hide in here forever. If we're being attacked, that means they will at some point manage to break through.'' Vector interjected.

''We are all safe here.'' Sprout echoed Minerva's words. ''And Hogwarts isn't unprotected. As you should have noticed, some of us are missing…''

''How in Merlin's name do you expect us to believe that Snape and a bunch of children can protect us?'' Sinistra interjected yet again, and suddenly found herself at the end of Minerva's wand.

''Don't you dare insult Severus Snape in my presence. The best warriors, anyone could ever ask for, are out there protecting us at this very moment. Now, you will all have your wands drawn and be ready for anything. Help the young ones find a bed towards the back, away from the door and bring the older ones to the front. Now!'' Minerva snarled, her eyes moving from one face to another. Everyone immediately obeyed and she smirked.

By the time they managed to arrange everything as instructed, they could hear the sounds of the battle. Although they were very deep underground, it seemed that the explosions of some of her 'cubs' were so powerful that the very foundations of the castle were shaking.

Closing her eyes, she prayed to every deity to keep them alive.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As soon as they reached the gates, a tall wall of mud rose and instantly dried, creating a shield. Tezrian smirked and gestured for her brother to step forward.

With a grin on his face, Alastor leaned slightly away and swung his massive hammer at it in one swift move. It cracked, but it didn't break.

'Well, that was unexpected', Tezrian thought with a frown on her porcelain face, as her brother continued hitting again and again. This was not mortal magic, and that only meant that Lillith had taught this Angel a bit more than she had the others in the past. 'No matter', she thought and gave Voldemort a charming smile as Alastor managed to smash the last remains of the wall. They will win either way.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Severus watched as one particular, huge, someone walked over the smashed gate and his breath hitched. THAT was what Hermione had to fight?

He gulped. That demon was almost as big as Hagrid. And there was nothing he could do to help her. If he did interfere, his spells wouldn't help and it would only be a distraction for Hermione.

''Is that…'' Harry chocked on the words from his left side.

''Yes, it is.'' Severus answered, and he could see the boy's hands start to shake.

''Harry…'' Luna said from behind him as she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, ''…Voldemort. That's your goal.''

''But…Hermione…''

''She can take care of it.'' the girl said more forcefully, ''Trust her.''

Harry swallowed hard then nodded. He had to stick to the plan, there was absolutely nothing they could help with. And that was what pained them the most. After everything she'd been through, after struggling to protect every loved one over the years…Severus sighed as Harry squared his shoulders and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. He had no doubt that both Draco and Harry would love to have a go at the 'giant' demon, but nothing could be done.

They were more, many more than Severus ever dreamt of guessing. There weren't only Death Eaters either. Voldemort had werewolves, and although it wasn't a full moon, they were in werewolf form. Their animagus form. There were a handfull of vampires too, and he could hear hissing from behind as many of them recognized their counterparts. But the most problematic part of Voldemort's army were the giants and the mountain trolls. There were ten giants and six mountain trolls, and none of them was young.

''Lord Alexander…'' Hermione addressed the vampire to her right, ''…take some of your men and take care of the trolls. Lord Marcus, you do the same with the giants.'' Both vampires nodded, their eyes never leaving their targets.

Finally, some minutes later, they were positioned exactly how they'd hoped. The girls would have a perfect view and easy targets.

''My, my, Severus. When Bellatrix told me about you, I honestly didn't want to believe it. When you didn't show up after a summon, I still held hope that you were working from within still, but alas…here we stand.'' Voldemort hissed. ''I don't know what made you think you could win this, but I will indulge you.''

''Out of your mind, as always, I see.'' Severus smirked, ''And what made you think you could attack my home and get away with it? I'll die before you set foot inside Hogwarts again.''

Voldemort shook his head and laughed. ''Oh, that won't be a problem.'' he said, then looked over his shoulder. ''Lucius, my boy, I see your heir amongst them. Why wasn't I informed of his betrayal?'' the words were spoken lightly, but Severus could see the bubbling anger underneath.

''I was unaware, my lord.'' Lucius answered as he stepped forward, his eyes narrowed and looking directly at his son.

Severus knew Draco couldn't wait to have a go at his father and he smirked. Lucius Malfoy was in for a big surprise.

His gaze shifted to the demons then. They were both looking at Hermione, and Severus fought the urge to place himself between her and Alastor's hungry eyes. Hermione had explained to him what was necessary to invoke him, and what he was capable of, but seeing the demon face to face, Severus was sure she had omitted certain facts.

''Potter…shall we dance?'' Voldemort's voice broke him out of his thoughts and he narrowed his eyes at the bald snake.

''Be my guest…but I'm here to fight.'' Harry answered boldly, lifting his chin in a surprisingly identical copy of Hermione.

Voldemort laughed and drew his wand. And they started.

His own wand throwing curse after curse, Severus struggled to keep an eye on Hermione, as he watched her take off in a sprint and literally hurl herself at Alastor. As the demon swung his hammer, the battle engulfed them and he lost sight of her.

Breathing I deeply, he shifted his attention back to his duel. Whatever happened from now on, rested only with the fates.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione had never seen Alastor before, and seeing him now, and remembering the tales Lillith told her, about his barbaric ways of 'discharging' the angels, didn't quite help her morale at the moment and sent shivers down her spine.

She ignored it. If they were to win this, she had to stay as calm as possible and concentrate on her task. Hermione looked back at Luna, then nodded once, as Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. Not a moment later she was off. In order to complete her task, she needed both Alastor and Tezrian as far away from the main battle as possible. So, she did the only thing she could think of that would distract someone that big. Clearing her mind of any concerns or doubts she had, she started running and literally threw herself at him.

At least it worked. And Tezrian was right behind her brother as he chased her away from the heat of the battle.

Near Hagrid's hut, Hermione stopped and turned around, her Angel appearance in place and sword in hand. Her wings gave an irritated flap as they approached and she positioned herself for attack.

''Well, well, Lillith's little Angel.'' Tezrian smiled sweetly at her and Hermione growled.

''Oh, I like this one, she's a firecracker. I'll enjoy tearing her to pieces…'' Alastor added with a deep chuckle.

Hermione didn't speak. She knew it irritated them if she didn't respond to their taunts, but was it really wise to have Alastor even more irritated?

Did it matter?

With a sharp snap of her left wrist, Hermione sent a silent Sectumsempra at Tezrian's throat and was delighted to see the skin break and blood start to flow from the wound.

Tezrian's hand flew to her throat as she started choking on her own blood, and Hermione ignored her for the time being…well, mostly because Alastor started attacking her.

Ok…she had to admit it…Arioch was nothing compared to Alastor. His blows were more heavy and much more powerful, and although Alastor was heavier, he was just as fast. Damn demon.

Hermione kept twisting out of the way, lifting herself in the air, waiting for a chance to hit something she could cut through, but that damn hammer kept getting in the way, not to mention that her left shoulder was burning in pain as he'd managed to plant a good hit on her. She needed a way to get that thing away from him, or destroy it if possible.

She could hear the werewolves' roars in the distance, various voices shouting spells and the screeching of metal against metal, and for a moment her thoughts filled with the image of Severus badly hurt, or dying. She needed to finish this. Fast.

Backing away a few steps, still panting and trying to stop the blood from covering the hilt of the sword, she gave a vicious kick to the ground and watched as a large piece of soil lifted itself off the ground and started taking shape. Seconds later, she was satisfied to see a very sharp spear hovering in front of her, then she was even more satisfied as with a wave of her hand the spear flew away from her and hit Alastor in the right shoulder, coming out clean on the other side.

As the hammer fell from his hands, Hermione banished it to the Forbidden Forest and turned back just in time to see both of them charging towards her with their swords.

''Oh shit.'' she managed to say as Tezrian's blade connected with hers, sending heated sparks flying around them. Well, if this confrontation didn't kill her, she didn't know what would.

Either way, she would be damned if she'd let them win.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

''Angels.'' Severus' enhanced voice easily covered the sounds of battle around them and he was delighted to see Death Eaters start to fall one by one, either struck with a killing curse or a dagger, under the girls' attack.

While dueling Rockwood, he spotted Draco fighting with his father to his left, and Harry with Voldemort to his right.

But there was no sign of Hermione.

The giants and trolls had already been defeated some ten minutes ago, and at the moment he could hear the werewolves' roaring in both anger and pain, as the legendary hatred between them and the vampires unleashed.

Sending one final streak of green light towards Augustus, he turned around and barely had time to dodge as Bellatrix sent a killing curse sizzling through the air towards him.

''Lost your touch, I see, Bella…'' Severus smirked and sent a silent Sectumsempra at the crazed witch.

He didn't know what exactly had Voldemort done to punish her lately, but the mad glint in her eyes spoke volumes about her mental sanity. He always knew Bellatrix Lestrange was a maniac that enjoyed torturing and killing whomever stood in her way, or just for the fun of it, but at this moment she seemed ten times worse.

Bellatrix didn't answer, as she usually would, she just gave a high-pitched shriek and started cursing him, disregarding any sort of protection she might need.

That was the biggest mistake though, as only about two minutes into the duel Severus finished it with a silent Reducto. Pity really. If she hadn't lost her mind studying Dark Arts, Bellatrix was a powerful, smart and inventive witch…and beautiful, once upon a time…

Giving a one over all around him, Severus was surprised to see that the only active duels were those of Draco and Harry.

Severus always knew Lucius to be the best swordsman he'd ever known, but looking at them now he could see that Draco's skill and grace outran his father's by miles. It was also obvious that Draco was holding back.

''Stand down Draco. You know you can't beat me at this.'' he heard Lucius growl, but the tone wasn't as convinced as it should have. ''When the Dark Lord kills Potter, I'll make sure both you and that bitch you call 'mother' will pay for your betrayal.''

'Wrong thing to say', Severus thought as he saw Draco's eyes fill with determination. Draco loved his mother more than anything, and would willingly sacrifice himself for her. Knowing the way Lucius behaved with both his son and wife, that threat had just ended any little hope of survival he might had had.

In one swift move, Draco spun on his heels and fell to one knee, his arm outstretched, sword extended, and remained so until Lucius fell to his knees, blood pouring down his robes from his mouth and gash on his throat, eyes wide in both surprise and horror.

''Never…'' Draco whispered and he stood, ''…threaten my mother again.'' With a sharp kick to the chest, he sent Lucius' body backwards, then gave Severus a nod and limped towards a concerned Pansy.

Now, everyone's attention was only on the remaining pair. Harry may not have been truly part of a prophecy that foretold the demise of the Dark Lord, but he was a powerful wizard, and with Luna standing just behind him, wings outstretched and air humming with magic around them…it looked like Merlin all over again. The new Merlin of the wizarding world. The hero of all wizards. Severus smirked. They'd never thought about it like that, and knowing Harry…well, he would be running for the hills as soon as the first reporter showed his face.

Despite the long hour they'd danced around each other dueling, taunting, and dueling some more, the end was quick. Harry just stopped moving, pointed his wand at the laughing Voldemort and sent a silent killing curse. Then the cheers erupted, but a loud voice covered all others as it shouted an outraged 'No!'

Looking around, Severus spotted one very dirty looking Albus Dumbledore, sitting on the ground between two of the Romanian vampires. Before he had time to ask what the hell had happened to him, he got his answer.

''No! That was…'' Albus tried to stand but was pushed back into the mud by one of the vampires, ''…supposed to be me…'' he tried to get up again, but got shoved back by the other one. ''You insolent brat…why couldn't you…just follow…orders.'' And it went that way for a while, Dumbledore still spitting out insults towards Harry, until he fell face down and almost swallowed some of the mud.

But Severus didn't care anymore what happened to Dumbledore. His eyes were frantically searching for a mass of brown curls.

''Draco, Harry…'' he called and the boys were at his side in an instant. ''Help me find her.''

Both boys nodded, then Severus instructed the others to lock the remaining Death Eaters in one of the unused classrooms and bring the wounded to the Chamber of Secrets. Then he searched…and searched. For an hour, he turned every body that had the face covered, looked at every woman, regardless of the size or hair color, but she was nowhere.

He had just reached Hagrid's pumpkin patch when he saw a mass of black feathers covering the ground. Swallowing thickly, he walked around the hut and stopped.

A strangled 'No' left his throat as he ran towards the unmoving figure of Hermione Granger…empty eyes, looking skywards…

**A/N: Please don't kill me...please don't kill me... Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts. Thank you all. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:**Torture, cursing and death threats aside, I'm glad you all liked the previous chapter. I just hope this one will satisfy your desires. Thank you all for your reviews, and I'm waiting for more. (Small teaser: next chap, Dumbledore and Weasley bashing…and maybe a bit more drama than usual as secrets are revealed) Love you all. MoonShadow.

**Chapter****25.**

Minerva McGonagall was a woman that prided herself with the ability to stay calm in any situation, and under any kind of pressure. But at the moment, not knowing what was happening above, was nerve wrecking.

Not to mention the idiotic questions she had been asked for the past three hours or so. 'When are we getting out of here?' Vector had asked, 'Any news from the battle?' then Sinistra, and so on, even though they were all in the same room, with only one-sealed- entrance, able to see for themselves that no one had exited or entered. It was tiring.

She looked in disgust as Ronald Weasley lounged, snoring, on one of the beds, different wrappers, or boxes of various sweets all around him. Minerva was ashamed to say that he was one of her cubs.

After they'd sent the first through third years to the back of the room and brought forth the others, both Ronald and Ginerva had stomped towards the teachers, demanding to know where their fellow classmates were. Of course, Minerva had told them what was happening above and that they were fighting, Ginerva had grinned and started praising Harry, saying that this was the day that he would become famous forever, that he'd defeat the Dark Lord and she'd have to push her way through scores of reporters in Diagon Alley when they'd marry. Of course Ronald had started arguing with her then, saying that Harry would lose, that without him, there was no Harry Potter, that without his best friend to help direct both wand and curse towards the target he was as good as dead. Then a right-out fight had erupted.

All the professors had watched for a few moments in awe as brother and sister were tearing into each other, too stunned to act immediately. Ron had stopped after they had removed the full body bind, but Ginny was still bound and silenced.

Another hour went by and she was still pacing in front of the entrance. Minerva didn't doubt they would win, the problem was the losses they would suffer. The DA meant the world to Severus and she knew if he lost even one he would be devastated. Even for her, the young witches and wizards meant more than just students now.

''Minerva…'' a calm Narcissa Malfoy placed a hand over her shoulder and she sighed. ''We're all concerned, but you know Severus will bring them back.''

Minerva looked the blonde woman straight to the eyes. Narcissa could play that calm as long as she wanted, but her eyes told everything her face didn't. And if the older witch was reading properly, Narcissa was moments away from hyperventilating. She couldn't blame her, no one could. Her son was out there, possibly dueling his own father at this very moment.

Nodding, she turned around to join the other professors, but just then Pansy Parkinson came rushing through the stone entrance, yelling for Madam Pomfrey.

For a few minutes no one knew exactly what was going on, where they were going, or who was shouting what to whom. But soon enough, the students were back in their common rooms, and the injured were taken care of in the infirmary. But no matter what was going on around them, both Minerva and Narcissa noticed the four missing people.

Locking eyes and nodding once in agreement, they both rushed out of the infirmary and towards the entrance hall, leaving the other professors to help Pomfrey with the injured.

Identical gasps left their lips as soon as they opened the doors leading to the grounds. The grass was no longer green, but a dark crimson, deep craters were visible from place to place and Minerva knew it was from the explosives that Severus and Seamus had created, body parts were scattered all around them, and they could see some of the vampires feeding on the Death Eaters that were already dead, or had the misfortune to fall in their clutches alive.

Ignoring everything, they started shouting name after name, hoping that at least one of them would answer. Afraid to start searching amongst the bodies, in case the vampires decided that they were part of the feast, they stood by the doors, waiting, for what they didn't know yet, but they waited.

Half hour later, maybe, Narcissa was openly crying on Minerva's shoulder, having lost any hope that her son and friend were still alive, but a gasp from the older witch had her looking up quickly.

There, walking slowly towards the castle were Severus with Harry and Draco on either side of him. The most disturbing though, was not the fact that they were slightly limping, or that there were scars, still bleeding, on each of them, no. What most disturbed both witches was the unmoving body in Severus' arms. The witch that gave them the hope of winning, the witch that fought tooth and nail to train and teach them everything they needed to know, the witch that brought Severus back to life…was dead.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione groaned and brought a hand to her throbbing forehead. With eyes still closed, she tried to think back to what had happened. She could remember battling both Alastor and Tezrian, she could remember Tezrian's sword slicing through her left wing, and Alastor's kick sending her into the nearest tree, and bringing it down in the process. She could remember spitting out blood just before decapitating Tezrian and piercing Alastor through the chest right after, she could remember falling to her knees and summoning the Hell Fire…but nothing else.

Cautiously opening one eye and taking in her surroundings, she sighed in defeat. She would recognize Lillith's study no matter what. Too many hours sitting in the armchair by the fire, reading book after book three years in a row made sure of that.

And that meant only one thing.

''Finally awake I see.'' Lillith's melodious voice came from the direction of the door and Hermione stood up, still clutching her forehead.

''My head is killing me.'' Hermione said then snorted. What else was there to kill if she was already dead?

Lillith laughed and presented her with a potion. Hermione quickly drank it and sighed in relief as the pain slowly disappeared. ''How did it end?''

''Well, Alastor and Tezrian are at the High King's mercy at the moment, and I doubt they'll escape Cerberus later, and the battle went better than I thought. The only casualties were amongst the vampires, on your side, and only a few remained from Voldemort's. You helped prevent the world from becoming a second Hell, Angel. I'm proud of you.''

Hermione smiled sadly. ''I'm glad I could help my lady.''

''Now why the sad eyes, Angel?'' Lillith frowned and Hermione looked at her incredulously.

''I know it was my duty to return and send the demons back, but I hoped I could stay. I hoped I would finally experience life without the threat of Voldemort, without having to look over my shoulder every five minutes, without Dumbledore's manipulations. A life with Severus. I…I don't know what I was hoping really. I know none of the Angels ever returned after completing their tasks…but I hoped…''

''Do you know why I chose you, Hermione?'' Lillith suddenly asked. Hermione kept her eyes on her hands but shook her head to show that she was still listening. ''Ever since those three escaped, I've been searching for someone worthy of the power. You had it all. You are powerful on your own, you had the thirst for knowledge, you are loyal to a fault, and when you love you give your heart. I was like that. Naive at first, believing everything I was told, never questioning, never braking the rules…until I tasted the forbidden fruit. It was called the tree of knowledge, and it was. When I bit into the flesh of that apple, I understood what power meant. What manipulation meant, what defying the one that had the upper hand meant. And I got cursed because of it. Because I wanted to know more than I was allowed.'' Lillith sighed. ''I don't regret it though. Never did and never will. But you understand what I'm talking about?'' Hermione nodded. ''Good. Well, none of the other Angel had all of that. Yes they were loyal, yes they wanted knowledge, but in the end they betrayed me. Do you remember me telling you that after you complete your task, you'll be stripped of the powers we gave you and return to being a normal witch? Good. What do you wish to do about that?''

Hermione frowned. ''Well, besides the fact that I'm dead and I can't use them as I would want to, it's only fair for you to take them back. I would only ask, if possible, to let me keep what I've learned here. There isn't much information on demons, your history or traditions in the wizarding world. But that's just about it.''

Lillith smiled and nodded. ''See, you understand that. The others tried to fight us. That's the main reason that the High King allowed Alastor to dispose of them.''

A shiver ran down Hermione's spine at the mentioning of the demon. She'd had enough battling him for ten lives. ''So, what now?'' she asked.

A mischievous grin suddenly appeared on Lillith's face. ''Well, now that you're here, I could start training you, and offer Tezrian's spot in the King's court…'' Lillith offered and watched Hermione nod slowly, eyes wide but sad, ''…or you could go back to your dark wizard before he invokes me and exorcises my arse out of hell…''

Hermione's head suddenly snapped towards her, and if the girl weren't in the depths of hell, and already dead, she was sure she'd snap her neck. ''What did you say?'' she asked, eyes full of hope.

Lillith laughed. ''Exactly what you heard. And you'll be going back with all your powers too. High orders…'' the goddess didn't get to finish the sentence as Hermione flung herself off of the couch and embraced her. Lillith closed her eyes and hugged her back. She could remember being hugged a few thousands of years ago, but this hug meant more than any other had. Discretely wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, she gently pushed Hermione away and looked her in the eye. ''Besides, we can't allow the best wizard since Merlin himself to remain unborn, now can we?''

Hermione gaped a few moments before starting to laugh and caress her stomach. It warmed Lillith's heart to know that she could bring that much happiness to a human. But Hermione Granger had ceased to be just a human the moment she opened her eyes for the first time in her study, all those years ago. And she could see that even the High King respected the girl to some extent.

''Now, you need to get ready. You are dead up there, and it will be somewhat painful. The time we've spent here is the same time there, so it won't be a problem.'' Lillith said and Hermione hugged her again.

''Thank you.'' Hermione whispered against her shoulder, ''We couldn't have done it without your help.''

''Oh, do stop with the flattering.'' Lillith laughed and pushed her away gently. ''Don't forget to say hello from time to time.'' she winked and waved her hand over the witch's head, making her fade away.

Brushing away yet another tear, Lillith sighed and walked towards the door. Hermione may had softened her heart a little, but she just couldn't let Cerberus have all the fun…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Severus remembered grieving his mother at the tender age of sixteen, he could remember the pain caused by Lilly's death, but he couldn't remember a time he'd felt so…utterly wrecked. Yes, that was the exact word for what he was feeling. There was nothing else in the world that could make him feel otherwise.

Tears were freely streaming down his cheeks, but he made no effort to brush them away. Why would he?

From the moment he'd found her and found no pulse on her slender neck, and no warmth in her soft hands, he'd given up on everything. He'd seen both Minerva and Narcissa waiting for them at the entrance of the castle, but he'd paid them no mind. Still cradling her body in his arms, he had slowly made his way towards the Hospital Wing and to the room Poppy usually had him whenever he came back from Voldemort injured, and he hadn't left her side since. And that was almost seven hours ago.

Several members of the DA, Harry, Draco, Narcissa, Poppy and finally Minerva, had tried to get him out of that room, tried to take her away for preparations, but he didn't allow anyone to touch her. Even he wasn't worthy of that, what made them think they were?

Severus could remember just yesterday thinking of a life beyond Hogwarts' walls, a life with her as his wife, and a daughter, or a son…hoped that when the war ended she'd accept his proposal and the Prince engagement ring…thought of leaving everything behind and finding a beautiful cottage somewhere by the sea…thought of…many things. He sighed. Things that were now impossible.

Propping his elbows on his knees, he gently took her small hand in his larger one and brought it to his lips. He knew he had to let her go, but he wouldn't leave her. There was only one option for him now, and he didn't care how selfish he felt at the moment. He needed her.

A humorless laugh escaped his throat as he remembered having the same thoughts about her that Halloween night. That faithful night when he'd started discovering the true Hermione Granger. He honestly couldn't quite understand how he'd insulted and degraded her five years in a row, and yet come to love her in a few months. True, he'd always only thought of her as the annoying Gryffindor student, and friend of James Potter's son, but not anymore. Hermione Granger became his reason for living and now that reason was gone.

Closing his eyes and kissing her cold forehead, Severus stood from his chair and headed towards the door. He'd just managed to touch the handle when an unearthly, piercing scream broke the silence of the room.

Spinning on his heels, robes swirling around his feet, he watched in panic as Hermione's back arched from the mattress, her hands holding the sheets tightly. Her beautiful eyes were flashing between golden, red and their normal warm amber color, her mouth still open, still screaming.

The door burst open just as a shimmering blue barrier appeared around her, and her body started to change to her Angel appearance and back.

''What is going on here?'' Poppy gasped as she entered the room, followed by Harry and Draco.

''I…I don't know…'' He truly didn't. For the past seven hours she'd been unresponsive and unmoving. There was no reasonable explanation for what they were seeing.

The screaming continued for a few minutes, and she'd started trashing about at one point, but no one could pass the damn barrier to check on her. Several people, that Severus supposed had come to try and get him away again, had entered the room now and were hovering by the door, curious to what was happening.

What seemed like hours later, the barrier finally fell and she stopped screaming…but remained breathing, a huge grin on her lips.

No one actually dared to get close enough, afraid of maybe imagining it all, but Severus finally swallowed the tight knot in his throat and took a step forward.

Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily, but the smile was still there.

''It is me, Severus…I'm back…'' her sweet voice brought yet another wave of tears on his face. Not caring what the others in the room might think, he reached her in two strides, pulled her off the pillows and in his arms.

She was indeed back. Her softness, her warmth, her scent…those couldn't be faked, and no matter how good he was at creating images, he knew this was the real thing.

''Severus, I need to check on her…'' Poppy said softly, but Hermione shook her head.

''I'm fine, trust me. I'm just tired.'' she said, snuggled closer to him then looked at Harry and Draco. ''I'm proud of you both. Of all of you actually. As soon as I'm out of here I want a full recount of what happened.''

''Yes ma'am.'' Both Draco and Harry grinned, gave her a mock salute and hurried out of the room to get the good news to the others.

''What happened to Dumbledore?'' Hermione asked, looking at a crying Minerva.

The old witch cleared her throat, ''He is currently held in one of the cells in the dungeons. The ministry has been informed, and there will be a gathering in the Great Hall this evening.''

Hermione nodded. ''I'll be sure to be there.'' Severus gave her a disapproving look, but he knew there was nothing that could make her change her mind. And the last thing he wanted at the moment was to argue. She was back. Back to him, and he didn't care how that happened. She would eventually tell him, but that wasn't important at the moment.

Yet again, life formed a new loop. It was disturbing really. For years, he'd had a steady life. His job as a potions master, having fun with teasing Minerva and Filius, and the only dangerous thing being the possibility of an exploding cauldron. Then, Voldemort came back and started disturbing his peace…and then Hermione happened. After sixteen years on calm, these past two years seemed more like a muggle rollercoaster. But there wasn't a minute of it that he regretted. Especially this past year.

He now had everything he'd hoped to have as a teenager. A woman he loved and loved him back, respect from his peers, and new friends…as annoying as they could be, every member of the DA was his friend and equal.

Closing his eyes, Severus buried his face in Hermione's thick curls and sighed. He finally had everything he wanted and he couldn't be more happy.

''Severus…?'' Hermione said slowly as soon as the room cleared.

''Yes?'' he breathed deeply, inhaling as much as he could of her Jasmine scent.

''What do you think of the name Caleb? Or Tyler?''

Confused, Severus pulled back and looked at the mischievous spark in her eyes. ''Um…I like them, I suppose. Why?''

Hermione grinned, ''So you wouldn't mind if I wanted one of the two for our son?''

''Wha…Our…'' he felt his eyes sting again and he swallowed hard. ''What do you mean?''

''Well…'' she smiled and started playing with the buttons of his shirt, ''Lillith was kind enough to inform me that in a few months we'll be the parents of ,and I quote, 'The best wizard since Merlin'. What do you think?''

Severus stared at her for a few moments, he wasn't even sure he was breathing honestly. A heir. A son he could love and spoil the way his own parents never did. A son with her, the woman that showed him what truly meant to be loved.

Unable to give her a vocal answer just yet, he pulled her close and kissed her with everything he had. This was a dream come true, a fantasy turned reality. There were no words to describe how ecstatic he was.

''I'm glad you feel that way.'' Hermione grinned and gave him another kiss. ''Now, are we going to trash Dumbledore tonight, or what?''

Laughing out loud, Severus just nodded and pulled her closer. Dumbledore always had his own ways in weaseling his way out of trouble, but with Hermione back, he had no chance in doing that now. Severus knew that the minx would rub the oil out of him, and he couldn't wait to see it.

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts. Thank you all. **

**IMPORTANT! **HELP! PLEASE HELP ME FIND THIS FIC!

-I've been driving myself crazy trying to find one damned fic that I liked. I can't remember the title, or the author;

-It was something about an attack on Hermione, and Severus being there; she cast a spell on him that binds them; she becomes very protective of him, and even injures Voldemort at one point (a cut on the cheek, if I remember correctly)

-That's all I remember at this time. Please, if anyone knows the fic I'm talking about, leave a message;

-Oh, and I remember it having a small number of reviews…at least it had then.

Thank you for reading this, and I will send a PM with a personal thanks to the one that finds it for me. I've been searching for two days now, without success.


	26. Chapter 26

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

A/N. Hello everyone. I'm sorry, but this isn't an update. I'm having a bit of a problem with my computer at the moment…it keeps erasing everything I write every thirty minutes. In a way I'm glad it does because every version I wrote of the next chap isn't satisfying, and in another way it just pisses me off.

I'm using a friend's PC at the moment, so I hope I'll post the update in a week or so.

Any ideas on Weasley, Dumbledore and Fudge bashing are highly appreciated.

On another point, I don't know what to do…try to make this 26th chapter longer, or end it somewhere and add an Epilogue. What do you think.

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad I was able to FINALLY write something that you enjoy reading.

BY THE WAY! You should check out the story I was talking about. The author is Aubrey'Snape and the story is Bound Memories with the fantastic sequel Bound by Love. I highly recommend it.

MoonShadowAMR :) Kisses.


	27. Chapter 27

**A****/****N**. A thousand apologies to you all. I know it's been too long since my last update, but I had a good reason for not updating. It's quite unbelievable, honestly, I couldn't believe it myself…I finally found my long lost brother. The last time I saw him was 11 years ago, so I thought his visit was more important than a story. Sorry. Anyway, this is the new, and probably the last chapter. I want to either check it myself again, or find a good beta, because it certainly needs quite a bit of correcting, and maybe I'll write an Epilogue, but I'm not so sure. I'll wait for your reviews to make a decision.

Either way, I want to thank all my readers for their encouraging reviews. Without you I might have abandoned this story long ago. When I started writing, I honestly didn't expect the positive response it got from everyone.

Thank you all for your words, and in some cases ideas. Love you all.

MoonShadow…

**Chapter 26.**

The Great Hall was packed. Students, parents, Order members, Aurors, and even the Minister for Magic was there. And everyone was demanding answers.

By some miracle, they had managed to exit the Hospital Wing and travel through the corridors without anyone bothering them. Severus had easily guided them towards the teachers' entrance and now they were only waiting for Dumbledore. In that matter, both Harry and Draco had quickly offered to retrieve the currently unconscious old man from the dungeons.

Hermione opened the door a bit more and she could clearly see a sea of redheads seated just to the left of the High Table. Molly, Arthur, Fred and George, Bill, Percy and even Charlie. She could also clearly see the Order members seated in the first rows of chairs with Kingsley, Moody and Amelia Bones the closest to the podium. She had to say, Minerva McGonagall was indeed a mistress in Transfiguration. She had transfigured wide glass screens from a few plates and methodically placed them over the seats.

Minerva had told her for what they were, and an evil glint seemed to make it's way in Hermione's eyes. Tonight, the public wouldn't only hear the story of Harry Potter…They would see it.

Dumbledore was going down 'in stile', as Kingsley had once put it.

''Ready Mione?'' Harry asked as soon as he and Draco reached her.

Hermione winked and grinned at the two boys then tilted her head a little to be able to see behind them. Sure enough, Dumbledore was still unconscious and hovering just behind the boys. A few light bruises and scratches could be seen, but nothing more. She had instructed the vampires, and everyone else for that matter, that Dumbledore was not to be harmed. The bastard deserved to suffer the same fate Sirius had for twelve years.

''I can't wait to see the Order members' faces. I know Moody will be proud of us, but I don't know about the others.'' Hermione said and kissed Severus' cheek.

''Granger…'' Draco groaned, ''…please, not in front of us…'' he said and bent over with a hand over his mouth.

''Oh, har har. Shut up and get ready. The others are already seated.'' Hermione said and smacked him upside the head.

Harry laughed, but his grin died on his lips as Hermione pushed him towards the door with a glare. It had been decided that Harry, as the Boy-who-lived, The Chosen One, and the Savior of the wizarding world, should open the speech about his life at the Dursleys for the first eleven years of his life, and then the almost six at Hogwarts. And then, as they would start to wonder why he was telling his story when he had refused so many times, they would start enlisting Dumbledore's meddling.

Of course, Harry had whined and pleaded for the past hours, but Hermione only pulled on his ear and reminded him of Sirius and the years he'd endured locked up in a cell with Dementors as guardians.

Locking eyes, Hermione gave him an encouraging smile and a hug then opened the door.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The Great Hall erupted in cheers as soon as he stepped on the platform, followed by the others, but quickly stopped as they caught sight of the hovering Dumbledore.

Seated at the High Table, were Minerva McGonagall, Narcissa Malfoy, Poppy Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout and Fillius Flitwick.

It was obvious that the people were curious as to what Narcissa was doing seated with the others, but everyone ignored both the questioning looks and occasional shout, and took their respective seats.

''Thank you all for coming tonight…'' Harry started and the Great Hall was suddenly silent. ''I'm sure everyone wants to know what I am doing up here…Well, I'll start with what I know and go from there…''

Hermione had never felt more proud of Harry than she was at that moment. Usually, when he talked about his parents he would tear up, but this time he remained surprisingly calm as he told the story of his life.

She could see both Minerva and Narcissa crying openly as Harry told and showed everyone what he had endured in the Dursley household. Madam Bones was watching Harry with a murderous glint in her eye as the Quick-Quote-Quill scribbled furiously on a long piece of parchment that hovered by her left elbow.

Hermione had asked Severus to contact the head of the DMLE and instruct her not to intervene, no matter what the magic detectors around Hogwarts showed.

Amelia had asked a lot of questions, but accepted as soon as Severus gave her an oath that she would get the answers she wanted soon enough.

It would have been a pity to have Aurors running around, without knowing what was going on. She had trained the DA for almost a year. Trained them to fight and protect each other, having Aurors around would have only meant unnecessary deaths.

Glancing towards the chair Dumbledore had been bound to, Hermione couldn't stop the smirk from spreading on her lips. The old man had been silenced and was now staring wide-eyed between Harry, the screens and a livid Remus Lupin.

For the next three hours, the Great Hall sat in stunned silence as Harry went through his Hogwarts years, showing them his confrontation with Quirrel, the Basilisk, saving Sirius, the first time he faced Voldemort in the graveyard, the battle at the DoM, and finally the prophecy.

When the questions started pouring on him like rain on a summer day, Harry turned with wide eyes and a gaping mouth towards Hermione. Taking pity on him, Hermione rolled her eyes and joined him at the podium then started explaining where and how Dumbledore had meddled.

''To be honest, if we start at the very beginning, we could even blame the very existence of Voldemort on Albus Dumbledore…''

''Miss Granger, what you are claiming is very impossible, honestly…'' Hannah Abbot's mother huffed and Hermione smirked as her daughter glared.

''Is it ma'am? How would you have been if the headmaster was aware that you were bullied, beaten and generally mistreated for years at the orphanage you grew up in? Because that's what happened to Tom Marvolo Riddle, later known as Lord Voldemort. Tom was a boy that hoped his life would change by coming to Hogwarts. He was sorted into Slytherin, but being a half-blood meant that even here he was bullied and mocked. And neither the headmaster, nor any of the teachers ever did anything. Dumbledore was the Transfiguration professor at the time. He had been the one to retrieve young Tom from the orphanage, and had seen in what conditions he lived. Yet he was sent 'home' every summer. I am very aware that ever since 1854, Hogwarts has been allowed to house any student during the holiday if they didn't have where to go, or the conditions weren't pleasant. Do you follow the pattern here? Dumbledore loves to manipulate people. And having mistreated children see him as the loving headmaster that would save them from their horrid life come 1st September seemed to be the best way to achieve that. Despite growing up to love the Dark Arts and becoming the evil Dark Lord, Tom Riddle was a very powerful young man, and had very much potential. But no one gave him a chance.'' Hermione sighed and took a sip of water. ''Lilly and James Potter could have been saved. For a start, the prophecy is a fake. Cybil Trelawney was under the Imperious Curse when she said it. Secondly, Dumbledore was the one that cast the Fidelius Charm that hid the Potters, thus knowing who the Secret Keeper was. Albus Dumbledore allowed Sirius Black to live under lock and key, guarded by Dementors for twelve years, knowing that he was innocent….'' And so, Hermione continued, explaining how the Potters could have very well been hidden inside Hogwarts, with so many unused rooms, and no one would have been the wiser; how the old man kept Harry away from everyone when he needed them the most… After that followed a list of possible actions Dumbledore could have taken to prevent many of the tragedies that happened at Hogwarts.

Such as not mentioning the third corridor in the speech he gave the school at the welcoming feast in first year, or placing different wards that would have ensured that no one but himself could even see that part of the corridor; such as starting a research through the entire castle, or even do what Harry had done and simply asked Moaning Myrtle, who had died for the exact same reason that the students were petrified; he could have kept the Dementors off grounds, since the headmaster had always had the only say when Hogwarts was involved; he could have rejected the invitation to join the Triwizard-Tournament; and many more.

It was another two hours later that Hermione finished her own speech and told Amelia Bones that she could have any memory she needed from any of them.

Having finished with everything they wanted the world to know, they watched as Dumbledore was taken away by four Aurors, had his wand snapped and his magic bound for the rest of his life, followed by a sentence of 80 years in Askaban.

Then the inevitable happened. When the reporters started approaching with questions, both Ron and Ginny rushed towards them. Ginny attaching herself to Harry's arm, and Ron snaking an arm around Hermione's waist.

Before either of them could do anything though, sweet, quiet Luna Lovegood grabbed a handfull of Ginny's fiery hair and pushed her away, then Severus grabbed Ron by the front of his robe and hauled the idiot away from Hermione.

The reporters watched in fascination as both redheads started shouting at the same time; Ginny at Luna for pushing her away from her boyfriend and savior of the world, not to mention future husband, and Rom at Severus because he was a Death Eater bastard and had no right manhandling a hero, let alone pulling him away from his future wife.

Molly seemed awfully pleased by her children's actions, but her smile quickly turned into a scowl as both Minerva and Narcissa butted in, and nearly screaming so the reporters were able to hear every word, ''Heroes, you say? How, if you were safe, away in the Chamber with the rest of the school and teachers, while the others were fighting for our lives?'' Minerva asked with a smirk on her lips.

Narcissa nodded then pretended to think, ''You know, I've been watching the Avengers train for many weeks now, but I don't remember seeing either of them there. Nor have I heard Harry or Hermione mention them as their…partners?… And I honestly think that Harry would never cheat on Luna, and neither would Hermione on Severus…''

''I'm their best friend, of course I'm as much of a hero as them…'' Ron shouted.

''Harry is mine. He would never love that lunatic…'' Ginny screeched.

Having had enough of the two idiots, and feeling a headache coming, Hermione silenced, bound and banished them to Gryffindor Tower.

''Thank Merlin…'' Draco groaned and massaged his ears, ''I don't know how much more of that I could stand.''

''Where have you sent my children?'' Molly shouted and tried to slap Hermione, only to be stopped by Severus.

''They are both in the Gryffindor common room, Molly. You don't need to get aggressive about it.'' Hermione said calmly. ''Now, if you'll excuse us, I think we all need some rest considering the difficult hours we've been through.''

''Miss Granger! One question, please.''

Hermione grimaced at Rita Skeeter's high-pitched voice, but turned around with an all too sweet smile on her face. ''Yes, Rita?''

Rita smirked. ''Both you and Mr. Potter have stated some facts that have no valid standing as true. How exactly are you going to prove that they were indeed true?''

''To you personally, Miss Skeeter, I have nothing to prove. But I think the minister would be quite willing to question Dumbledore under Veritaserum. If that happens, you will find that everything we have said tonight is true.'' Without another word, she linked her arm with Severus and walked away, followed by Harry, Luna, Draco and Pansy.

As they passed through the Great Hall, many of those around, be them DA members or their parents, would stop them and thank them for helping bring down Voldemort.

In all honesty, Hermione hadn't quite had the time to process the fact that their fighting was finally over. That they would be able to finally have a peaceful life.

Of course, the ministry needed a bit of polishing, but that would be done in no time with the correct people. And if life became too dull, she could always give a hand to the new minister with creating new laws that would allow everyone equal rights everywhere.

It would only be a new adventure, honestly.

Looking back at Harry as he talked and laughed with Luna, Hermione felt a great sense of fulfillment. Finally, after years of mistreatment and stress; after years of worrying for his and his friends' lives, Harry Potter would be able to make his own choices, and decide what was best for himself and his future family.

Draco and Pansy too, had changed. The couple bringing up the rear had nothing left from the two pureblood bigots they'd known from first year.

Hermione could remember the dread and sorrow she'd felt the first time she woke up in Lillith's study, and finding out that she was dead, only to be offered a second chance. She'd hated it at first. The harsh training, the endless hours of study under the best demons…the solitude…

But looking back now, she finally understood that it had been only another trial she'd had to pass through so she could finally have what she wanted. And Hermione got more than that.

Right now, she felt grateful for those years she'd spent amongst the most ruthless and vicious of the demons. Because it gave her the opportunity to save lives and offer a chance to those that maybe wouldn't have had it otherwise.

Feeling Severus' hand give her arm a light squeeze, Hermione looked up to see his beautiful black eyes locked on her.

A year ago, Hermione Granger would have laughed herself silly if someone had suggested that she could end up with Severus Snape, bastard extraordinaire. Now, she couldn't imagine her life without him.

With both Dumbledore and Voldemort gone, the real Severus Snape, the one they saw at every DA training session, could come out, and everyone would be able to see why she loved him so much.

Ever since she'd first set foot inside Hogwarts, her life had been an adventure. Year after year, struggling not only to be accepted by everyone, but to stand by Harry and help him survive. Every year had been like a chapter of a story told and controlled by the fates…Well, those along with Dumbledore and Voldemort…

This new chapter of their life though, would be written by their own hand. A chapter that spoke of new beginnings, friendship and love…life.

A chapter that would end only with their deaths, decades from now, surrounded by children and grandchildren.

And Hermione couldn't wait to start writing…

**A/N: What do you think? Please leave me your thoughts...**


End file.
